Just Another Weasley
by contentedly.chrysalism
Summary: She's the one no one knew. Amelia Weasley. Her life is perfect as she starts her years at Hogwarts with her best friend Ron. Faced with decisions that can threaten her entire life, befriending Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The world of magic is opened up to her along with new loves and adventures. Just how will her story unfold?
1. Chapter 1

Ron Weasely woke with a start as he jolted up in bed.

"Finally,"! A voice teased and Ron was fully prepared to yell at one of his twin brothers, but his face beamed with delight when he saw who it was.

A girl with soft light blonde locks that tumbled past her shoulders with stormy blue eyes lay beside him her eyes filled with mischief as she smirked at him.

"Amelia"!

He exclaimed practically pouncing on her to engulf her in a hug. She choked up with laughter as she hugged him back.

Just being in his embrace again made her feel like home. When he finally released her a whole bunch of words came tumbling out of his mouth.

"When did you get here? Did you receive your letter? I'm so glad you're here"!

Amelia blinked because frankly she didn't know how to answer the freckled ginger haired boy in front of her who had so many things pouring out of his mouth. Until she couldn't take it any longer and clamped a hand over his mouth. "Ron slow down"!

He finally complied and she took her hand away from his mouth.

"My parents dropped me off five minutes ago, and yes I got my letter that's why I'm here actually my parents thought it would be better for me to be with you lot before I go to school. I mean I love my parents but they are clueless when it comes to all this magic stuff," she explained Ron nodding along.

There was a brief pause as Ron just enjoyed the fact that she was here, the girl he considered his best friend in the whole world. Amelia quickly broke that silence a wide grin spreading across her face.

"It's completely mental, isn't it? Just thinking about it, mental but brilliant that me and you will be heading off to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry in just a few short days," she whispered as if she was still getting over the shock.

"It's what we've dreamed about for the past eleven years," Ron replied smiling.

"I'm just surprised since..." Amelia faded off.

"Your muggle born." Ron finished for her and she quietly nodded.

"I guess they just recognized that your special and you deserve this" Ron said, Amelia couldn't help but smile at this.

"Does anybody else know you're here"? Ron asked curiously.

Amelia instantly shook her head. "I came to you first" she clarified.

A blush flung across Ron's cheeks as he ducked his head down hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Where's scabbers"? Ron did catch onto the note of dry humor in her voice and he hesitantly pointed toward scabbers cage.

There was no denying that Amelia was a mix of the whole Weasley family, she had Ginny's playfulness and caring nature, she had their mums determination and leadership she had Percy's smarts and she had Ron's loyalty, their dad's strong willed opinions but most of all she had the twins humor and that same glint of mischief in her eyes.

Amelia absolutely HATED scabbers, to Amelia something always seemed off about scabbers.

She neared his cage his beady black eyes looked up at her and she suppressed a shiver. She took a fleeting step back and thought that the rat just seemed to radiate despair.

Turning back to Ron who was giving her a weird look, she shrugged and I think he got the message:

 _'What? Ron you know I never liked your rat get over it'._

Ron cracked a smile as he got the message. "I'm going to go see Ginny she will go mental if she found out I was here without seeing her." Amelia laughed as she thought of how much she missed the red headed little girl.

Ron nodded instantly seeing how much Amelia missed his little sister, Sure Ron and Amelia had a very strong friendship but it's not like he could keep her to himself for the whole time she was staying. Which truthfully was only a short day until they went to Hogwarts.

Amelia sprinted out of Ron's room a smile creeping on her face as she only had to run shortly down the rickety stairs and down the hall to Ginny's door. You see Ron lived in the upper levels of the burrow and Ginny just a floor under Ron. Whenever Amelia stayed at the burrows which was quite often She was in Ginny's room, she kind of felt bad because Ginny's room wasn't even all Ginny's room Aunt Molly as their mum likes Amelia to call her said she should have her own room but Amelia denied, she didn't need her own room because even though the burrow was a big house they were a big family so aunt Molly settled for Amelia and Ginny sharing a room. Amelia felt bad for Ginny but she didn't seem to mind so it was like her and Ginny shared a room. Even though Amelia hadn't been here all summer which was weird because she usually spent a lot of time at the burrow, Aunt Molly had started calling her a Weasley.

But this summer Amelia's real family had gone on vacation in the Bahamas and no matter how much Amelia was a Weasley she had to remember her real family who loved her even though she had magical genes and was soon going to a school for witches and wizards. Amelia stopped chewing on her lower lip her hand brushing against Ginny's door knob.

 _She hadn't seen Ginny in so long would she hate her? Or think that she didn't want to be with her this summer and that's why she wasn't here?_

She brushed those thoughts off carefully opening the door.

Ginny didn't notice her standing in the door way, she was sprawled out on the floor and was peering into a coloring book.

This didn't surprise Amelia, Ginny was only ten.

A grin plastered Amelia's face as she examined Ginny. She still looked the same, placed in a little dress her hair cut short and a little bow planted in it. Amelia looked around.

Their room still held the same cheeriness and light feeling. Their two beds side by side separated by only a dresser with books stacked on it and a lamp. While Ginny's bed was all rumpled with blankets Amelia's bed lay untouched and a pang hit Amelia's chest.

She also noticed the different pictures still hanging on the walls almost everyone had Amelia in it and they were mostly of Ginny and Amelia.

One of Amelia's favorites was of her and Ginny lying in the grass of the burrow looking up at the night sky. But there were also other amazing ones that involved her and Ginny and the rest of the family.

Some caught Amelia's eye like the one of her on Fred's back ( _one of the Weasley twins)_ Another one of her with her arms flung around the twins.

A smile still planted on her face she noticed that all her stuff that was once scattered around the room was packed up and pushed in the corner. Her eyes snapped back to Ginny before tears welled up in her eyes, she hadn't realized how much she missed this place.

Amelia didn't know exactly what to say to let Ginny know she was here so she turned to her more like the Weasley twin side.

"Ya know, I don't exactly like the changes you've made to our room... Maybe next time you should ask me, "she teased.

Ginny's head jerked up the moment she heard Amelia's voice and even before she was done speaking Ginny had leapt to her feet tackling Amelia with a hug. She burst out laughing as Ginny squeezed her tight and Amelia almost felt ashamed for thinking she could ever hate her.

"I'm so glad you're here"! She said out in a rush like Ron and it reminded Amelia of how much alike they were. She didn't even get to say that she was happy to be here before a question was flying from Ginny's mouth.

"Did you get your letter"? Before Amelia could even reply she was pulling back to look at her.

"It just sucks I can't join you and Ron till next year," she complained.

"But I won't stop thinking about you coming next year, because it will be so much better with you there" Amelia told her reassuringly tapping her nose, Ginny nods in agreement. "Because we both know with your brother I will never make friends at Hogwarts." Amelia jokes and that seemed to brighten Ginny's mood as she giggled.

"I better go see the twins," Amelia sighed.

"You really think the twins are up"? Ginny asked raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Amelia mocked disappointment as she shook her head, "No I really don't."

Ginny giggled again as Amelia's smile continued. Ginny led her into their room and they began to unpack laughing and talking about all the things they did this summer. Thankfully Ginny didn't bring up Hogwarts or the whole magic thing. Even she knew that Amelia was scared. She was excited but she was still terrified. Ginny seemed to understand this, heck Amelia was only a year older than her.

Loud bangs and noise started to ring through the Weasley household as the day began. From what Amelia could tell it was just Aunt Molly cooking breakfast and Uncle Arthur heading out for work.

Amelia sent a smirk Ginny's way and she didn't even have to ask where Amelia was going, the twins room.

Amelia dashed to the twin's room and without thinking burst through the door. She noticed that they were fawning over their latest project and didn't even look up to see her. They probably thought it was Aunt Molly coming in here to yell at them Amelia thought smugly.

"I hope you didn't have too much fun without me," she stated just as smugly.

She watched their identical faces look up grins instantly forming as they stared at her wide eyes and with a great amount of respect and surprise.

No sooner was, ( _and she had to admit it took her a moment to tell which one)_ but Fred scrambled toward her.

He caught her around the waist and she just had time to put her hands on his shoulders in a notion to hold on as he spun her around. She let out a giggle which was surprising because it took a lot for her to giggle, her feet found the ground again a moment later and her world swirled back into focus but not for long because she was enveloped into another hug she could only guess that it was George this time.

Sometimes she really hated the fact that they were twins.

When she was back on the ground she had to hold onto someone's shoulder to stop the dizziness.

"Alright next time greet me with normal hugs." She said, hearing them both laugh as the dizziness seeped out of her. She took a deep breath before smiling up at them.

"So, what are you guys up to"? Amelia asked always interested in what the twin's invention was. They both started talking at once and Amelia instantly held her hand up to silence them, they stopped in confusion.

"One at a time please."

They hadn't realized how much they missed having Amelia around.

"Okay your favorite twin will go first!" George said as he launched into an explanation of their invention but Amelia didn't miss the glare Fred shot him.

As George explained with Fred interrupting occasionally Amelia nodded along piping in advice when it was needed and the twins both exclaimed, "Oh that's perfect"!

W figured we would test it on Ginny and see how she reacts-" Fred's words died off when he noticed Amelia's horrified look.

"You will not"! She said coldly.

Both twins looked at each other uneasily, over the years they realized it wasn't a good thing to make her mad. Amelia felt like a person shouldn't get pranked if they didn't deserve it.

"Fine." They both grumbled but couldn't help admiring her standing up for innocent people.

She gave them a thank you smile as she headed for their bedroom door.

"Hey Lia." Fred called he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

"Yeah"? She muttered turning back to them her blonde curls swishing to one side.

"We missed you," they said in unison.

She smiled back, "I missed you too." She then realized her hair was falling in her face so she tucked a few loose strands behind her ear and walked out, the door swinging shut behind her.

George instantly went back to examine their experiment, but Fred lingered.

"She did that thing again," he exhaled following his brother back to their experiment.

"What thing"? George mumbled not looking up.

"The thing with her ear, ya know where she tucks her hair behind her ear in that cute way." He sighed taking a seat next to his brother.

"How have you not noticed, she's only been doing it since she was bloody five." He claimed staring at his brother as if he were the dumbest thing on earth.

"That's because you my dear brother notice the stupidest things."George shrugged it off making Fred roll his eyes.

"BREAKFAST"!

Mrs. Weasleys booming voice sounded. Ginny skipped out of her room Amelia following behind her and Ron shot out of his room pushing past Amelia to get to the kitchen first.

She glared at the back of his head in annoyance but put on a smile when Percy drifted out of his room. Percy was the only Weasley family member that Amelia had not seen which didn't pain Amelia in the least... they were never close.

"Hey perce" she waved at him.

"Amelia good to have you back." He replied following her down the winding steps. "Maybe the twins will stop torturing Ron with pranks with you around." Percy sighed in annoyance. Amelia couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. "Like that will change."

She couldn't see but she just knew Percy rolled his eyes.

When she entered the kitchen, she was met by the savoring smell of bacon and eggs but with a wide grin she noticed the plates and food were setting themselves on the table. She sat next to Ron and saw he was rapidly chewing something. She glanced down at her plate and noticed it was different than the others, the others were filled with bacon and eggs.

Hers only had eggs on it.

"Ron I'm not daft I know you stole my bacon!" She said jerking her head to look at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he shrugged trying to chew faster.

"What a gentlemen" Ginny managed to tease through her laughter from Amelia's other side. "Don't worry I'll get you some more dear," said Aunt Molly. A second later bacon squirmed onto her plate next to the eggs.

Amelia couldn't help it she loved staying here, it was times like these that she sometimes wished she lived here permanently.

It was truly a magic filled house.

It was a few minutes before the twins clambered in panting like dogs.

They all began to eat with Amelia throwing suspicious glances at Ron who tried to look completely innocent. Ginny seemed to notice this and each time burst into laugh. Percy cast them disapproving looks but the twins didn't seem to notice as they whispered excitedly to each other. Mrs. Weasley finally cleared her throat. "I would just like to say how happy I am that Amelia is here, the Weasley family is complete." She remarked happily.

Amelia's heart swelled in her chest as she blushed they were too good to her.

"And all my children are going to Hogwarts, except you Ginny but you'll be off next year." Ginny bit her lip suddenly very interested in her food.

Amelia looked down too she didn't want to focus to much on Hogwarts, what if everyone hated her? Her and Ron surely could make some friends. Fred and George looked at each other intriguingly then they both turned to look at Amelia and Ron.

"So you nervous"?


	2. Chapter 2

**Its the second chapter my lovelies and I hope you are enjoying it so far! I plan on doing weekly updates, I consider myself a bad writer, so please bare with me. I hope at least some of you out there will enjoy this story.

Harry was starting to get desperate.

He was standing between platform 9 and 10, the thing was he had to get to platform 9 3/4! The other thing was people were giving him weird looks though it was fair, if a little boy was standing with a large trunk and an owl looking absolutely lost he'd be freaked out too. He was about to give up hope when a voice snapped him out of his daze of hopelessness.

"-packed with muggles,

of course-"

Harry swung around, the speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys and one girl. The boys all had fiery red hair and the girl looked completely different than them so she instantly caught Harry's eye. She had long locks of blond hair rolling down her back as she walked closely with one of the boys. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's, he quickly followed after them his heart hammering and when they stopped so did he.

He also took notice of another red-haired girl who was holding the plump woman's hand but her other hand reached out and clutched the blonde girls.

"Mom can't I go..." She whimpered.

"You're not old enough Ginny now be quiet, alright Percy, you go first." He heard the woman say and what looked like the oldest boy marched forward. Harry watched carefully but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier he disappeared.

Harry blinked in confusion.

"Fred, you next." The woman proclaimed. "I'm not Fred I'm George"! Piped up the boy who started striding toward the barrier. "Honestly and you call yourself our mother"! He scoffed.

"Just go"! The blonde girl suddenly pressed and Harry couldn't help but smirk at her commanding voice toward the boy. The boy chuckled before saying, "Only joking, I am Fred." Then he was gone and Harry had to blink again.

He was defiantly going mental.

What seemed to be his twin chased after him and then he disappeared too. "Alright Lia now you dear," the woman chimed turning to the blonde one.

She nodded quickly before planting a kiss on the little girl's head and then gracefully sprinted toward the barrier and then you just saw the ends of her hair before she disappeared altogether.

"Excuse me," Harry blurted out. "First time at Hogwarts?" The woman guessed.

"Ron's new too and so is Amelia" she pointed to where the blonde girl just vanished and the only fiery head boy left. "Er the thing is- I- don't know how to-" he stuttered out stupidly. "How to get on the platform"? She guessed again and he nodded quickly.

"Not to worry," she began.

"All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Er- okay," Harry said not so sure.

He pushed his trunk around and stared at the barrier.

One thing was for sure...

It looked very solid.

Meanwhile Amelia landed on the platform with a stumble and sprinted towards the Hogwarts express that loomed before her. A nervous feeling churned in her stomach as she looked around for a familiar face. She had decided after a few moments of waiting for Ron that he was probably going to take ages so she went to go find an empty compartment for them.

She thought about approaching some people and try to make friends but it all seemed so difficult, _what if they didn't like her? What should she say? What should she do?_

It wasn't long before she was scrambling on the train and was amazed to see all the kids, that she didn't notice she was right behind the twins as she still scanned the crowd in the train for Ron.

Fred looked back and instantly noticed Amelia behind them looking worried as he noticed she scanned the crowd looking for Ron. _Yeah, where was he?_

"Just follow us and we'll introduce you to some of our friends while we find an empty compartment." Fred advised trying to ease her worry by letting her tag along with them. She didn't even look at him as she continued to scan the crowd and a look of hurt darted across Fred's face.

"No thanks I'm going to pass I HAVE to find Ron," she replied putting emphasis on the 'have'. With that she moved in the opposite direction and down the train corridor.

Fred stared after her retreating figure and her blonde locks bouncing as she weaved through all the students. "I can't believe it, she didn't even look at me and she completely passed up my offer, too worried about her precious Ron"! Fred ranted to his brother but he was only half listening as he spotted their friend Lee Jordan who was signaling the twins toward an empty carriage.

"Well to be fair mate Ron is her best friend," was George's gruff reply.

"Well everyone seems to forget that I'm just as much her friend!" Fred snapped as he weaved in and out of the people following directly after his brother who had apparently spotted Lee before he did.

But then again George's thoughts weren't focused on a certain blonde.

"Whatever you say," George murmured back.

Amelia tried to weave her way while tugging her trunk to find an empty compartment but to her dismay they all seemed to be full. She then realized that she and Ron couldn't have their own compartment so they would have to share with somebody.

She stopped when she saw only one person sitting in a compartment, he was seated over by the window and Amelia couldn't really get a good look at him. She slid open the compartment door and stepped inside pulling her trunk and owl along with her. The boy looked up the moment she stepped inside but Amelia still didn't get a good look at him because his black hair fell in front of his face.

All she saw was his piercing green eyes.

"Sorry all the compartments are full, do you mind?" Amelia barely finished her question before the boy was saying, "not at all"! She sent him a thankful smile and rose on her tippy toes to try and put her trunk in the overhead bin for the luggage.

The reason it was so hard was because she noticed there were two trunks in the bin all ready. One she thought she recognized as Ron's and another one that had the initials H. P on the front. To say she was struggling was an understatement. She let out a gasp when the trunk was suddenly taken from her hands.

She stepped back and watched as the twins got her trunk up there with no problem at all. She would have laughed at them being show offs if her heart wasn't beating at there sudden entrance. _Where did they come from?!_

She didn't get to say thank you because Mrs. Weasleys voice sprang through the air.

"Fred? George? Amelia? Are you in there?"

"Coming mom!" The twins both said at once and then climbed out through the train, Amelia following right behind them to say goodbye to her.

Amelia sent the boy one last lingering look, what did those initials mean?

Harry slumped back in his seat, half hidden so he could watch the red- haired family and the blonde girl on the platform and hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief. "Ron you've got something on your nose." The youngest boy tried to jerk away but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose. The youngest boy whined and tried to wriggle free, Harry noticed that the blonde girl and the little red haired girl were clutching their stomachs in laughter.

"Aaah has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie"? One of the twins asked, that only made the two girls laugh harder.

"Shut up."

Ron retorted after sending the two girls a glare. "Ok I'll stop laughing only because I love you Ron," the blonde girl managed through her laughter and the little girl nodded in agreement trying to conceal her laughter as well. Harry tried not to notice the glare one of the twins shot Ron after the blonde one said she loved him.

"Where's Percy"? Asked the mother.

"He's coming now," the blonde girl said pointing to the oldest boy that came striding towards them. "Can't stay long mother," he said gruffly. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves-"

"Oh, are you a prefect Percy"? One of the twins interrupted with an air of surprise. "You should have said something we had no idea"

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it." The other twin egged on.

"Once-"

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer- "

"Oh, shut up." Percy the prefect scolded.

The blonde and the little girl erupted with laughter again. "All right dear, well, have a good term- send me an owl when you get there." She then kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. She turned a skeptical eye to the twins.

"Now, you two." She started making the two girls snicker.

"This year behave your selves. If I get one more owl telling me-" she sucks in a breath. "You've blown up a toilet or-" she was cut off, "Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." They denied and then exchanged a look.

"Great idea though, thanks mom." They reached down and kissed her on the cheek before racing to get back on the train.

"Look after Amelia and Ron"! She yelled after their retreating figures. "Like that'll happen" he heard the one who was Ron snort followed by what he could only guess the blonde girl was Amelia jabbed him in the ribs. The woman then turned to Amelia and Ron, the little girl instantly started to cry.

"Oh, don't cry Gin." Amelia brushed the tears off her cheeks. "I'll send you tons of owls." Ron was already making his way on the train and Amelia followed shortly behind him sending the girl and the woman one last smile.

Harry felt the train start to pull out of the station and saw the little girl half laughing half crying as she ran after the train until it turned the corner.

As Amelia climbed on the train after Ron she had to swallow the lump in her throat from seeing Ginny cry.

"I put my stuff right in here," Ron was saying to her. She furiously whipped at her eyes to stop the tears from leaking. She looked up at where Ron was pointing and noticed the same boy that she sat her stuff with.

"That's so weird me too," she cracked a smile. Ron slid the door open and stepped inside Amelia followed her curls swishing as she spun on her heel to slide the door closed.

Once she turned around she noticed that the boy's hair wasn't in his face anymore and she could see him clearly. Her mouth dropped open and before she knew it her feet were taking her forward. Harry looked up in alarm as he noticed Amelia quickly approaching him. Ron didn't seem to notice because he was too busy taking scabbers out of his cage.

Amelia abruptly stopped in front of Harry not even noticing the alarmed look he was sending her. While Harry was preparing for whatever Amelia was going to do to him, it surely was something bad by the determined look on her face. To his surprise she gently reached her hand forward and her finger tips lightly skimmed his forehead to move his hair back. Her fingers then traced his lightning scar marveling at it. Usually Harry would jerk out of some one's touch if they made moves to touch his scar but this was different. There was general warmth radiating off her fingers as they traced his scar. He was only worried when she suddenly jerked away from his forehead letting out a shrill gasp. He blinked at her sudden reaction to his scar.

"You're Harry potter!"

Her hand flew to her mouth. "Are you really Harry potter"? Ron blurted out, Amelia couldn't mask the emotions flooding through her.

She hadn't even seen that it was Harry Potter before!

She stumbled back still staring at his scar and she landed on the seat next to Ron. "So that's where You- Know- Who-"? Ron stuttered. "Yes," Harry answered knowing what he meant. "But I can't remember it," he added.

"Nothing"? Asked Ron eagerly and Amelia suppressed an eye roll of course Ron would ask about that, did he not consider Harry's feelings?

"Well I remember lots of green light, but nothing else." Harry stammers.

"Wow."

Ron and Amelia said at the same time. Ron continued to stare at Harry but Amelia quickly bumped him in the arm and Ron looked away.

He got Amelia's message: _'It's not good to stare.'_

"Are all your family wizards"? Harry asked and Amelia could tell he was clearly trying to change the subject. However, Amelia didn't like the subject change, she didn't know if she wanted the great Harry Potter to know that she was only muggle born. Ron sensed her unease and acted as if she was truly a part of their family which in some senses she was.

"Er- yes I think so," he replied shortly actually thinking about it.

"I think moms got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him." Amelia nodded along glad that Ron could see her discomfort.

"I would love to have three wizard brothers and a sister." Harry said after a brief silence.

"Five wizard brothers and two sisters." Ron corrected and Amelia couldn't help but laugh as Harry's widened eyes.

"I'm sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts along with Amelia here. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left- Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get pretty good marks," Ron took a second to glance at Amelia. "I would say out of all of us Amelia's most like the twins." Harry couldn't help but chuckle as Amelia held her head in mock shame.

"Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do its no big deal because they did it first." When Ron said this Amelia moved her hand to rest on his.

"None of that matters because you should be your own person."

He ignored her words altogether.

"I never get anything new, I've got Bills old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat." He motioned down to scabbers and Amelia winced.

"His name is scabbers and he's useless," Amelia said dryly and Harry hid a smile. Amelia then listened intently as Harry explained what his home life was like and Amelia couldn't help the expression of disgust that took form when he was describing the muggles he lived with. They were completely opposite of who her parents were.

She didn't think anyone could be so... Well she wasn't allowed to say those types of words.

"...And until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort-"

Amelia and Ron both gasped at the same time.

"What?" Harry asked arching his eyebrows. "You said You-Know-Who's name!" Amelia claimed sounding both shocked and slightly impressed which made Harry's heart hammer in his chest words tumbling out of his mouth.

"I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn." Concern and worry clouded Harry's features and her heart went out to him.

"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from muggle families and they learn quick enough." She was saying before she could stop herself. Ron sent her a secretive glance but Harry didn't seem to notice as he nodded in relief.

A comfortable silence fell around them and Amelia stared out the window. They were out of London now and Amelia watched in relaxation as the rolling green hills sped past. It wasn't long before an old looking woman came by pushing a trolley full of candy. She could only guess this was the trolley George and Fred had been talking about last night.

"Anything off the cart dears"? She said sweetly.

And a grin broke out on Amelia's face when Harry practically bought the whole cart. It was nice sitting there with her best friend and what hoped would become one of her best friends eating their way through pastries.

"What are these"? Harry says shyly holding up a package of chocolate frogs. "They're not really frogs are they"?

Amelia's face brightens and she practically snatched the package from him. "No but they're my favorite, see!" She rips the package open and the chocolate frogs leap out. "See what the card is, I'm missing Agrippa!" Ron sighed as Amelia jumped around to catch the frogs.

Harry watched in amazement as one frog crawled on the window and then fell straight into Amelia's hand and she smiled widely at it. _I could explain the irony of that to you, but not even Amelia knew yet._

"Oh of course you wouldn't know! Chocolate frogs have cards, inside them you know, to collect- famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy." Ron says in exasperation but Amelia isn't listening as she giggles still trying to catch the frogs.

Harry unwraps one of the chocolate frogs that Amelia hands him and picks up the card. It showed a man's face, he wore half-moon glasses and had a long crooked nose along with flowing silver hair, beard and mustache. Under the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So this is Dumbledore"! Harry suddenly exclaims happily making Amelia and Ron jump.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Dumbledore!" Amelia groaned but giggled as one of the frogs landed in Ron's fiery hair. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa- thanks-" Ron said as Amelia plucked the frog off his head and handed it to him. Meanwhile Harry turned over his card and read:

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

~Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

After Harry was done reading his eyes widened when he saw the picture was empty!

"He's gone"! Harry gasped and when he looked up he met the amused eyes of Amelia and Ron. "Well you can't expect him to hang around all day," Amelia let out a laugh as she chewed on a chocolate frog.

"No! I've got Morgana again and I've already got three of her..." Ron swore and Amelia shook her head in disbelief about how obsessed Ron was.

Amelia worked on setting up a pile of chocolate frogs now that she had rounded them all up. "Do you want it? You can start collecting," she heard Ron say to Harry. She didn't pay attention to the conversation much.

"Help yourself," and Ron was snatching some chocolate frogs. "Hey save some for me"! Amelia said giving Ron an accusing look. After he promised to only take a couple Amelia sat back happily chewing on a frog. She watched Harry as he stared at the different wizarding cards in awe. But then saw his gaze switch to Bertie Bott's Every flavor Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry.

Amelia gave out a shudder, "Ugh I hate those."

Ron ignored Amelia's comment and began to explain to Harry. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor-you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you get spinach and live and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once." After Ron was done explaining Harry looked interested so they started trying different ones. Amelia was perfectly content watching them in amusement and occasionally laughing when they got a bad one and spit it out. The countryside was now flying past turning into deep twisting woods. Amelia shot out of her seat in surprise when there was a knock at the door. Not a second later a round faced boy stepped in the compartment looking tearful.

Amelia's face masked concern while the two boys just looked interested.

"Sorry," the boy started sucking in a deep breath.

"Have you seen a toad at all?"

They all shook their heads in unison. But they didn't realize shaking their heads meant the boy started wailing. Amelia flinched by the sudden sound and couldn't help but place a hand on the boy's shoulder in sympathy. "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me"! The boy sobbed tears fell onto Amelia's hand and she quickly removed it. "He'll turn up" Harry tried to mutter reassuringly. "Well if you see him..." The boy said miserably before padding out of the room.

Amelia fell back on the seat again feeling sorry for the boy, but she also thought he was being a bit too emotional. "Don't know why he's so bothered" Ron mumbled. "If i'd brought a toad i'd lose it as quick as I could," he sighed.

"You brought scabbers so you can't even talk"! Amelia hissed and in return Ron poked his tongue out at her. They all looked at the rat that was still snoozing on Ron's lap. "He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," Amelia taunted. Nothing in the world could make Amelia like that rat.

"I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work I'll show you look..." Ron began to rummage for his wand while Amelia was reeled into a fit of laughter remembering what happened yesterday. Ron had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again.

The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him.

Amelia's eyes instantly darted to the girl who had a smirk set on her face. A smirk played on her lips as well just something about this girl screamed that they were going to be friends. She also noticed that she was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one" she said briskly. Amelia narrowed her eyes, so that's what the boy's name was. Her tone just screamed the word bossy and it was a quality Amelia also had and liked it in a friend.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it." Ron snapped and Amelia cast him a disapproving look. When was he going to learn that to make friends you shouldn't be rude?! The girl wasn't paying attention to that she was paying attention to the wand in his hand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then." Nobody could even process what she said before she took a seat across from Amelia.

Amelia who had already seen this spell fail and knew it was hilarious added, "Yeah Ron let's see it."

He sent her an annoyed glare before stuttering an okay. Then he cleared his throat and Amelia couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as he started, Harry looked interested.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He chanted and waved his wand, but nothing happened as Amelia expected.

"Are you sure that's a real spell"? The girl piped up frowning. "Well it's not very good is it"? Amelia snickered not being able to conceal her laughter.

After Amelia said this the girl launched into a whole speech and all three of them were barely able to keep up with the words tumbling out of her mouth.

"I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magical at all." Amelia was very surprise when she heard this, another muggle born?

She thought she was the only one.

Amelia quickly snapped out of her thoughts and focused back on what the girl was saying.

"I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard- I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough-I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you"? The words had tumbled out of her mouth so fast it left the trio speechless.

Amelia was the first one to get out of her stunned state and she offered a little wave. "Amelia it's nice to meet you."

She nodded than looked at Ron because obviously since he was sitting right next to Amelia would be the next to say his name. "I'm Ron Weasley," he mumbled grumpily and Amelia knew it was because he teased him.

"Harry potter," Harry muttered quickly.

"Are you really"? Hermione gasped just like Amelia when she found out. But before Harry could respond words were tumbling out of her mouth again.

"I know all about you of course- I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

Harry looked dazed and Amelia stared down at her lap, ok so maybe she was wrong about this friend thing it was clear this girl could talk a lot.

"Am I"? Said Harry still feeling dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know? I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," she said and then paused looking between the trio.

They all suddenly felt self-conscious under her gaze.

"Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad," she exhaled.

How could she say all of that it one breath? She got to her feet, "You three better change, you know I expect well be there soon." She advised before sweeping out of the room Neville marching miserably behind her.

Ron was the first to speak. "Whatever house I'm in I hope she's not in it," he groaned as he threw his wand down.

"Oh c'mon Ron I like her," Amelia interjected.

"Well you have sour taste in friends," Ron pointed out.

"Coming from my best friend"! Amelia shot back. Harry let out a light chuckle before asking, "Are you two always like this"?

"Always." They both said at once, Amelia frowned.

"Ugh now were starting to sound like the twins." She complained and Ron sent her a wry smile.

"Oh yeah what house are your brothers in"? That reminded Harry of the question he wanted to ask since Hermione had finished her little speech.

"Gryffindor" they both said at once again. Ron snickered while Amelia slammed her face in her hands. "Let's stop that," came her muffled voice from her hands.

Gloom settled over Ron, and Amelia could sense it since he went rigid at her side so she raised her head out of her hands. "My parents were in it too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not." Amelia rubbed his arm, she also felt worried.

Her and Ron both just HAD to be in Gryffindor.

She exhaled, "Yeah I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad but Slytherin is unimaginable." Her chest tightened just thinking about being put in Slytherin.

"That's the house Vol- I mean, You-Know-who was in"? Harry blurted out his elbows propped on his knees. "Yeah." Ron replied flopping back in his seat with Amelia still rubbing his arm comfortingly, he looked utterly depressed. Harry wanted to change the subject but he just didn't know how and at the moment he thanked the highest wizards out there that Amelia was there. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the daily prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles- someone tried to rob a high security vault."

Harry could do was blink. "Really? What happened to them"? He suddenly demanded. Ron was clearly eager with the subject change so he answered.

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get around Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. Course everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it." Ron shuddered when he was done. Amelia watched Harry's face closely almost as if she could see the clocks turning in his head. An uncomfortable silence draped around them.

"Well I'm gonna go get changed into my school robes." Amelia said lifting herself off the seat, she hated uncomfortable silences.

She walked out of the compartment letting the door fall shut behind her as she paced towards the bathroom out of the corner of her eyes she saw Hermione yelling at some students who were laughing uncontrollably. Yeah, Hermione seemed like the time type to scold people.

In the small bathroom, she quickly threw on her robes and let her hair fall naturally down her back. She blinked at herself in the mirror taking a few deep breaths.

This is it, she was heading to Hogwarts.

Judging by the window they were getting close because night was falling. She tried to shake her worries but they just kept creeping back. In fact, she was so focused on the upcoming school year she didn't notice where she was going and knocked right into someone.

Fred smirked deviously down at her, "Watch where you're going Lia or, were you too busy day dreaming about my brother"? He teased but Amelia instantly frowned.

"Which one?"

"Well little Ronikins duh," he replied.

Amelia's hand flew to her throat as she practically choked on air. "Me and Ron? Have you gone mental!" She said in exasperation. Fred blinked and frowned in confusion. "Me and Ron are just friends"! She states clearly.

Relief spread across Fred's chest but he didn't let it show. "It was only a joke," he muttered and then laughed as she playfully pushed him. Her hair had fallen in her face from pushing Fred so she quickly pushed it back behind her ear. Fred's gaze darted away as he took a step away from her and Amelia just stared at him in confusion. She was about to ask what was wrong when a blonde boy and two beefy boys along with a petite girl that had black curls falling down her back burst out of her compartment and she jumped back in surprise. The three boys brushed past them but the middle one with the slicked back blonde hair stopped almost bumping into the girl with black hair. He flashed Amelia a greedy smile that made Amelia shiver.

"Who's this pretty thing"? He said rounding on her.

Amelia backed up into Fred who glared at the blonde boy but out of the corner of her eye Amelia saw the girl with piercing violet eyes and black hair try to latch onto the boy's hand as he rounded on Amelia.

"Back off Malfoy she's not interested in rubbish like you"! He warned.

The boy called Malfoy dropped his smile. "What's this another weasel, I've already had to deal with one today!" He spat with disgust. Amelia could only guess he meant Ron and that made her fill with rage. But she couldn't act on it before the black-haired girl took a sharp intake of breath.

"Come on Drake you don't want to start any trouble before we even get to Hogwarts these people aren't worth it." She purred in his ear causing a smirk to fall on the boy's lips. The boy tossed a look at Amelia with a sickening glint in his eyes.

"I'll see you around." He said before strutting away and the beefy boys following, the girl stood for a moment she stared at Amelia as if deciding her fate.

It seemed the Malfoy boy realized she wasn't with them because he called out, "Semira let's go we haven't got all day"! With that the girl took off after Malfoy leaving a chill in the air.

Amelia instantly realized how close she was to Fred and backed off. "Who was that"? She whispered as she sucked in a deep breath. Whoever that was it sent a chill up her spine.

"That was Draco Malfoy," Fred answered venom dripping from every word.

"He belongs to one of the eldest Pure blood family's and just because of that thinks he's the best," Fred explained still glaring at the spot Draco was. Dread flowed into Amelia, he was a pure blood so what would Draco think of her? "Who was the girl"? She whispered in fret. Fred frowned, "I actually don't know I've never heard of her," He mumbled. She decided she wouldn't waste her time with people like that.

"Well I better get back to Harry and Ron," she said and couldn't pin point why Fred's face fell.

"Harry... Wait! Harry potter"?!

She simply nodded not wanting to wait for his reaction. She wanted to know why that Draco Malfoy had come out of her compartment. As she slipped back into her compartment Fred shook his head willing his feet to walk back to his own compartment. It wasn't until he was halfway there that he realized with seeing Amelia he had failed to put on his school robes.

"She did that thing again," he mutters to himself as he turned back to head to the bathroom. When he passed her compartment, he spotted her with her hair still tucked behind her ear. He closed his eyes briefly as he walked away. He needed to shake her out of his head. That's it he needed to come up with a new prank to take his mind off her.

Amelia re- entered her compartment her thoughts on the rude blonde boy called Malfoy she begged that she would never have to see him in the rest of her school year. He did not seem particularly pleasant.

Hermione's shrill voice pierced her thoughts.

"You haven't been fighting have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there"! Amelia frowned and peered down at Ron and Harry. She had only been gone a few minutes and they got into a fight?! She also watched in amusement as Ron fumbled with an answer.

"Scabbers has been fighting not us," he added a scowl towards Hermione.

Oh yeah they didn't like each other.

"Now would you mind leaving"? He asked trying not to sound rude but he miserably failed. She swallowed before nodding, was that hurt on her face that Amelia noticed? Hermione then brushed past Amelia trying to give her a reassuring smile. She stopped when she was at the door turning back to Ron with a vindictive look on her face.

"And you've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know"?

Amelia cracked up with laughter, oh yeah, she liked this girl. Amelia only had time to take a seat before a voice echoed through the train. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Her heart hammered in her chest and her stomach felt like water as she watched Ron and Harry stuff the last of the candy in their pockets. She was too nervous to ask about their fight right now. Once the train started to slow people poured into the train corridor and Amelia's legs worked on her own. She wanted more than anything to stay on the train but her body felt differently and she followed everyone else off the train.

The cold night air hit the trio as they all stepped onto a dark platform. Amelia was just able to spot the twins red hair through the crowd and Hermione's brown bushy hair. Her pulse was pounding in her ears and she was just able to hear, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" She whirled around to see a huge man with a bushy beard that beamed at Harry over the sea of people. Now Amelia felt like her feet were stuck to the ground as all the first years raced toward the huge man, she was frozen.

This was all happening so fast she probably wouldn't have moved if a hand hadn't found their way to hers. She jerked her head in that direction expecting to see Ron reassuring her. Instead she looked into the deep brown eyes of Hermione who was frowning at her in concern. "You okay"? She asked. Amelia gulped before nodding. "It's okay I understand," she assured. Amelia couldn't help but smile at this as she entwined her fingers with Hermione. It was nice that Hermione was already acting like a friend to her.

She let Hermione lead her to the big man as they made their way down a winding path and away from the other students. Ron and Harry were a little way away from Amelia right behind the big man. The crowd of first years came up on a black lake, and there it was.

Perched on top a high mountain it's windows gleaming in the night sky was a huge marvelous castle. Everyone gazed at it like it was from a movie.

"No more'n four to a boat"! The big guy named Hagrid ordered. It was Amelia's turn to tug Hermione through the crowd to get to Harry and Ron which they eventually did. "There you are"! Ron exclaimed sounding relieved at seeing Amelia.

It wasn't long before Amelia, Harry, Ron and Hermione were climbing into a boat. They all got comfortable while Hagrid shouted: "Everyone in? Right then- FORWARD"!

Amelia gripped the side of the boat as they all moved off at once but let go when she realized they were only gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. No one talked they were too busy gazing up at the castle looming above them. They all seemed to break out of their trance when Hagrid yelled, "Heads down"! As the first boats reached the cliff.

For a fleeting moment, everyone thought they were going to crash so they all bent their heads and when they looked up they were traveling through a dark tunnel. Amelia's eyes glazed over as she realized that magic was taking them right underneath the castle. All eyes widened as they reached what seemed to be an underground harbor. They all scrambled out of the boats, Amelia had to admit she stumbled a bit as she tried to get her balance on the rocks but Harry caught her arm to steady her. She shot him a smile and if it wasn't dark which Harry was thankful for she would have seen his blush.

Especially when Amelia gripped his arm which she still held on to because she was not a stable person. Hagrids voice rang out, "Oy, you there! Is this your toad"? That's what made Amelia grip on to Harry's arm because of his booming voice was right next to her ear.

She finally let go when Neville cried, "Trevor"! He raced past them a look of pure bliss on his face. Hagrid's lamp lit up the way and the shadows as they made their way up to Hogwarts, the grass crunching underneath their feet. Amelia walked along side Harry and Ron, Hermione behind her. They walked up a flight of stone steps and then crowded around a huge oak door. When you looked around there was a mix of emotions. Some looked excited and others looked worried.

"Everyone here? You still got yer toad"? Hagrid pointed a big long finger at Neville before raising a giant fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

Amelia's breath caught in her throat, this was the start of something big.


	3. Chapter 3

The Nerve Wracking Sorting Ceremony

Amelia held her breath as the door swung open revealing a tall, black haired witch sporting some grey hairs and wearing emerald green robes. Her eyes swept over the crowd of first years, Amelia wanted to break eye contact but somehow, she couldn't.

"The firs' years, Professor Mcgonagall " Hagrid introduced.

The woman gave a curt nod, "Thank you, I will take it from here Hagrid." She pulled the door wide and Amelia was suddenly pushed forward and had to hold onto Harry again to keep from falling as all the first years poured into the entrance hall. Amelia gazed around falling in step with everyone else as they were led through the entrance hall. The wall was lit by flaming torches and they stood facing a marble staircase. Voices flooded through a pair of doors as they drifted past. Suddenly they stopped and the woman stood poised at the top of the crowd.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said firmly. Once she said it Amelia knew her life would never be the same.

The crowd of first years hung on to her every word as she started talking. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great hall, you will be sorted in your houses." Amelia glanced instinctively at Ron this was the moment where they saw if they truly belonged in Gryffindor. "Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

Amelia's palms started to sweat, if she wasn't with Ron or Harry or Hermione she surely would never see them. What would she do then? She rubbed her hands together as her heart beat faster just listening to Mcgonagall explain. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards." Amelia flinched, how could she be a great wizard if she was separated from her friends?

"While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points." An image of the twins filtered in Amelia's mind when she said this and it eased her tension a little.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor." All the first years looked at each other excitedly while Amelia's swallowed the lump in her throat. "The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school," and with that she swept away. Amelia closed her eyes in dread, in front of the whole school? She could just picture the horror of being put in Slytherin in front of the whole school.

"How will they sort us"? Neville asked anxiously.

"Some sort of test, Fred told me it hurts a lot." Ron groaned, Amelia jerked her head to Ron. "You know better than to listen to Fred!" She teased though inside her heart was thumping a million times a minute. She let out a shriek and jumped like everyone else when ghosts streamed into the room. Her stomach churned with seeing the ghosts and the sorting still on her mind. They were gliding along and when they noticed the first years started floating in midair.

"New students"! One of the ghosts exclaimed excitedly.

"About to be sorted I suppose"? Another inquired.

Amelia was barely able to nod along with Harry and Ron. She looked around and noticed Hermione was whispering to some other girls.

Suddenly all the ghost started talking at once,

-hope to see you in Hufflepuff"!

\- are you kidding they'll all be in Ravenclaw"!

\- no we all know Gryffindors the best"!

"That's enough"! Mcgonagalls sharp voice stopped the ghosts. "These students are about to be sorted and shall not be disturbed"! She scolded and one by one the ghosts floated away.

"Now form a line."' She told the first years.

Amelia's stomach felt like water but she managed to get in line behind Harry and in front of Ron. Finally, they walked through the double doors voices were coming from earlier. Amelia's nerves died away just for a split second as she gazed at the wonderful candles that were floating above the four gigantic tables. They headed up to a long table that looked like it was filled with teachers and faced the many students watching them.

Everything had grown deadly silent and all Amelia's could hear was her own heart beat as it grew faster with each second.

Amelia stared back at the many faces that were watching the first years she didn't notice that Mcgonagall had placed a stool in front of them and then set an old hat on top of the stool. Amelia swallowed the lump in her throat as she turned her attention to the hat. It looked old and frayed but she could just feel the ancient magic radiating off it and she knew it was special. She was still confused at what was happening and her mouth fell open when the hat started to sing!

'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you

See,

I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of turmoil.

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're safe in my hands ( though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap!

Amelia watched in amazement as the hat finished its song and the hall erupted into cheers and applause. "So we've just got to put on the hat"! Ron whispered from beside her. "I'm going to kill Fred! He was going on about wrestling a troll"! He ranted his face puffing out in anger.

"Told you, you shouldn't trust Fred," Amelia snickered her mind was somewhat at ease knowing they just had to try on a hat. She noticed Harry's weak smile and put a hand on his shoulder in understanding. "You'll do great," she promised though Harry didn't take her seriously. There was no way she could tell. Somehow Amelia felt oddly at ease with the situation like she knew everything would be good... For now.

Amelia then tensed as Professor Mcgonagall stepped forward with a roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she announced. "Abbott, Hannah"! She only had the hat on a second before the voice roared, "HUFFLEPUFF"! The table on the right cheered and clapped. Amelia tuned out after that her mind racing.

The first Gryffindor was a girl named Lavender Brown.

She also noticed the hat took longer on some students than others. She was lulled out of her thoughts as Mcgonagall said: "Granger, Hermoine"! Amelia was utterly pleased when the hat yelled Gryffindor, she heard Ron give a groan and jabbed him in the ribs causing Harry to laugh.

Amelia's eyes narrowed when the boy called Malfoy swaggered up to the hat and it barely touched his head before letting out, "SLYTHERIN"! Dread flooded Amelia, she helplessly hoped she wasn't in Slytherin and it only increased when the girl from earlier paced up to the stool.

What was her name again? Oh, yeah Semira. Amelia's eye brows furrowed as she noticed that the hat took exceptionally long with her and then her eye brows shot up when she heard.

"GRY- SLYTHERIN"!

The girl scrambled to the Slytherin table as they let out a round of cheers she took a seat next to Malfoy who was looking at her weirdly. So he had noticed too... The hat had started to yell Gryffindor but changed at the last second yelling Slytherin, interesting. Amelia was the only one except Malfoy who noticed as the sorting kept going. Ron was up now and Amelia noticed he was sweating as he scurried up to the hat. Amelia gave him a reassuring smile, of course he would be in Gryffindor it was her she wasn't sure about.

Like she predicted the hat hollered, "GRYFFINDOR"! Making a grin break out on Amelia's face, now all she needed to do was get Gryffindor and everything would be perfect. The next thing she knew her name was being called.

Her heart felt heavy in her chest as she tried to walk calmly up to the hat. With every step, she felt like she couldn't breathe more and more. This was it, this is what would define her whole Hogwarts experience. She took a seat and with shaky hands put on the hat trying to block out the many people staring at her.

Fred held his breath as well, if she wasn't in Gryffindor he didn't know what he would do.

Amelia squeezed her eyes shut tight as she heard a soft voice purr in her ear.

 _'Hmm let's see a very complicated one you are, lots of twists and turns ahead of you very complex'_ Her head pounded as she waited anxiously for his verdict.

 _'You could actually belong to any of the houses... Slytherin you are not that's for sure'_ suddenly she felt like she could breathe again just from hearing that. That was like a weight lifting off her chest, just as long as she wasn't in Slytherin she could still have a good time at Hogwarts. _'Oh! Desperate to fit in you are but also desperate to be with your loved ones' Amelia's_ hands instinctively clutched at her side, that statement was so true. _'You are talented missy and I see a very interesting future ahead of you but I would hate to take you away from your friends and family so I'm going to go with... GRYFFINDOR'!_

Amelia let out a sigh of relief as she took off the hat, she hopped off the stool and over to the Gryffindor table that had erupted into cheers and applause. She felt like this was the best day in the world. She took her seat next to Ron and across from Hermione they both beamed at her. The first thing she noticed was not too far away from her Fred was smiling proudly at her and she felt her cheeks grow warm. She quickly looked away to hide her blush and back to the stool where another girl was sitting.

It took a few seconds but the hat finally screamed, "GRYFFINDOR"!

She clapped with the rest of the Gryffindors but stopped when she noticed the tears that sprang to the girl's eyes. The girl plopped down next to Amelia and broke down into sobs. Ron looked freaked out and Hermione looked concerned along with Amelia. Amelia hesitantly reached out and patted the girls back. "Are you ok"? She asked.

The girl shook her head miserably. "No! What am I going to do this is terrible"! She gasped turning on Amelia with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why is it terrible"? Amelia asks and the girl sobs more violently. "Because my brothers a Hufflepuff"! She wailed. "What will my parents think? How can I do this without my brother"?! She managed through the tears.

"Were all new here, well get through this together." Hermione said comfortingly as Amelia pulled the girl into a warm hug. She understood, she didn't know what she would do if she was separated from Ron and them. "What's your name anyway"? Ron asks trying to stop the girl from crying.

"Danielle Diggory" she mumbled. George and Fred's eyes widened at the same time. "Diggory? Is Cedric Diggory your brother"? George stuttered. She wiped at her eyes while nodding solemnly.

"He's the best Hufflepuff player at bloody Hogwarts"! Fred was it, Danielle started sobbing again only this time harder.

"Fred!" Amelia groaned throwing him an accusing look. "Sorry," he muttered. Danielle's sobs faded out as the whole Gryffindor table roared with cheers and applause and the twins yelled, "We've got potter, we've got potter"! It was only then that Amelia realized Harry had just been declared a Gryffindor and sent him a smile as he sat down across from her.

The applause and cheering died down and what Amelia instantly recognized as Albus Dumbledore got to his feet.

He splayed his arms out as he started what Amelia could only guess was his start of the year speech. "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words" he paused.

"And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" With that he sat back down. Harry looked around confused while everyone else erupted into applause again. Amelia couldn't help the grin that masked her face and then began to dig into the food that suddenly appeared in front of them.

She was just so overwhelmed. She looked up when she heard Harry mutter "Is he a bit mad"? He asked Percy uneasily. "He's a genius"! Amelia interjected still grinning. "But he is a bit mad yes," Percy answered handing him some potatoes. Danielle's crying had subsided and now she was helping herself to some salad. Amelia jolted back in surprise and had to grasp on Ron's arm to keep from falling out of her seat. A ghost had soared out of the middle of the table and was now hovering above Amelia, Ron, Hermione, Danielle and Harry. "I know who are"! Ron suddenly gasped pointing up at him. "My brothers told me about you, you're nearly headless Nick"!

"Nearly headless how can you be nearly headless"? Amelia and Hermione asked at the same time. They shared an amused glance before turning back to nearly headless nick.

"Like this," he said.

Then he seized his left ear and pulled, his whole head swung off his neck to where it looked like it was hanging on by a thread. There were a few collective gasps of horror and Ron smiled obviously impressed and Harry winced. Amelia looked down at her food unable to look at him without the urge to throw up. "So new Gryffindors I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year?"

Amelia's eyes brightened, winning would be amazing for her first year!

"Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning, Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row"! He said the last part in like a spat with disgust. Amelia shivered, oh yeah if Slytherin was the reigning champion than they would need to take them down.

It wasn't long before Nick drifted away and everyone focused back on their food. The food turned into dessert and Amelia looked quickly around.

She didn't really know who to talk to.

Hermione was talking to Percy excitedly about lessons Amelia didn't feel like joining in that conversation, she loved learning but she was more worried about whether her professors would like her. Ron, Harry, Neville and a few other boys were in a deep conversation about their back grounds and from five seconds of listening found out Neville lived with his grandmother. She tuned out and looked past Percy and saw that the twins were whispering excitedly to their friend Lee Jordan, no doubt planning a prank.

Fred noticed she was looking at them and flashed her a brilliant smile that made her heart flutter. She then frowned, her heart never fluttered this was Fred she was thinking about. With a shake of her head she turned to Danielle. Fred however kept staring at her, what had just happened? All he did was smile at her and she frowned looking away. Was she mad at him or something? He decided to focus back on his conversation with lee and his brother.

Danielle was poking absent mindlessly at her dessert and Amelia touched the girls shoulder. "You alright"? She asks wearily seeing Danielle's cheeks were red and puffy from crying. She dropped her fork on her plate before turning to Amelia offering her a weak smile.

"Yeah, it's just so surreal... Being here but not being with my brother," she answered solemnly. A lump formed in Amelia's throat as she looked sympathetically at the girl. Amelia's eyes widened when tears welled up in the girl's eyes and she quickly pulled her into the hug.

"Oh, please don't cry, I have a feeling your going to be just fine." She whispered desperately for the girl to stop crying. She hated it when people cried. Danielle pulled back and smiled warmly at Amelia. "I know, it's just I've been dreaming about this my whole life and now it feels like a night mare." She mumbled whipping the tears away. Suddenly Amelia thought about her and Ron in his room saying that this is what they have been dreaming of for their whole lives. She couldn't imagine anything taking that away for her and she was washed over with sympathy for Danielle.

"I'm sorry you've been such a friend to me, even though we just met and all I've done is talk about myself," Danielle apologized. Amelia shook her head. "No, it's okay I like the distraction," she said reassuringly.

And so, Amelia got wrapped up in Danielle's stories about her family. She did indeed like the distraction from the stress over what was to come at Hogwarts. Amelia was so engrossed in the story that she only focused on something else when Harry let out a shrill "ow"!

Amelia glanced quickly over but groaned when Harrys leg kicked her own and she rubbed her now throbbing leg. Harry had jumped in his seat and that's what caused him to kick Amelia but now he had clapped a hand over his scar. "What is it"? Ron asked with concern not only for Harry but for Amelia as well who was staring intently at Harry.

"N-nothing" Harry stammered, but he hadn't noticed Amelia staring at him. He was staring at a teacher sitting next to what everyone knew as Professor Quirell. Amelia still stared intently at Harry, it had happened so fast...But it had happened. When Harry's skin contacted hers a. K. A when he kicked her. Feelings suddenly rushed through her, and Amelia had a weird hunch that they were Harry's feelings not her own. She was consumed with fear, confusion and unease. The feelings had disappeared as quickly as they came now Amelia was just trying to make sense of them.

Harry still hadn't noticed that Amelia was looking at him as he switched his gaze to Percy. "Who's that teacher talking to professor Quirell?" He asks quietly. Percy glances at the head table before instantly answering. "That's professor Snape, He teaches potions but he doesn't want to everyone to know he's after Quirells job... Knows an awful lot about the dark arts."

While Percy was answering, Ron gave Amelia's shoulder a shake his worry growing. "Hey are you ok"? Amelia finally averted her gaze from Harry and cleared her throat.

How long had she been staring at Harry?

"Yeah, I'm fine." She forced a smile, Ron knew better and knew when she was lying but didn't press the matter. Amelia was relieved when Dumbledore stood up again. "Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered," he started, there were a few snickers. "I have a few start of term notices to give you."

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all. And a few older students would do well to remember that as well," Dumbledore advised in a firm tone. Amelia and the others couldn't help but notice that he looked at the Weasley twins when he said that and she had to bite her tongue to suppress a laugh.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." There was a chorus of groans around the room as he said this. "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term, anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch." He went on to say, now that peaked Amelia's interest. She was very fascinated in Quidditch, she had been ever since she saw the twins playing it. The only problem was she didn't want to be the only first year to join... Maybe she would just wait till next year.

She focused back on what Dumbledore was saying. "And finally, I must tell you that this year the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." He stated plainly. Amelia frowned exchanging worried and confused looks with other first years. She felt Danielle tense up next to her and heard Harry mutter,

"He's not serious is he"?

"Must be, its odd because he usually gives us a reason why were not allowed to go somewhere." Percy replied sporting a frown of his own. "You would think he would have at least told us prefects," he added with a tone of annoyance. Amelia gaze averted to the twins who she heard snicker at Percy making him glare in return. In an effort to change the mood Dumbledore bellowed, "And now before we go to bed let's all sing the school song!"

Words suddenly twisted in the air and everyone started to sing. Everyone started singing at different tunes and Danielle and Amelia shared a laugh before joining in. Amelia watched Ron the whole time they sang unable to hide her grin in return he poked his tongue out at her.

'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy warty Hogwarts'!

'Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff'!

'For now they are bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot just do your best and we'll do the rest!'

'And learn until our brains all rot'.

Every one finally finished at different times and it took everything in Amelia not to burst out in laughter.

Finally, the moment came when the Gryffindor first years huddled together and followed Percy up to the Gryffindor common room. Amelia had to fight to keep her eyes open as they trudged along, she looked around wearily and noticed almost all of the other first years were doing the same thing. Ron kept dozing off and slumping on her. In return she would lightly brush him off and he would mumble an apology before a few minutes later doing it again.

All the first years jolted awake when they came to an abrupt halt. Amelia squinted wondering whether she was dreaming as walking sticks started flying at them. All the first years were looking around madly.

"Peeves, he's a Poltergeist," Percy clarified his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Peeves show yourself"! He ordered.

When that didn't work, "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron"! He threatened next. Amelia was relieved when there was a pop and all the sticks clattered to the ground. A little man with wicked dark eyes floated before them. "Oooooh"! He swooned with an evil cackle of laugh. "Ickle firsties, what fun"! He didn't even finish his sentence before swooping down causing all the first years to swiftly duck. "Go away Peeves or the baron will hear about this, I meant it"! Percy barked in a firm tone. Amelia hadn't been here long but she could already tell that this Poltergeist was going to be a problem.

Peeves stuck out his tongue before vanishing.

The first years now fully awake followed Percy and shortly came to a stop in front of a portrait of a very fat lady in a pink dress. That was the only way Amelia could describe it.

"Password"? She croaked.

"Caput Draconis," Percy answered.

Amelia's eyes brows shot up, that was a unique password.

The portrait swung open revealing a long round hole in the wall. Some first years scrambled through while Amelia stepped through hesitantly making Ron lightly push her forward in which case she glared back at him. They entered a cozy round room full of squashy armchairs. With one last smile at Ron and Harry, Percy directed Amelia and the others to the girls dormitory. They all sprinted up a spiral staircase and at last found the heavenly things that were their beds. Five four posters were scattered close together around the room with deep red curtains draped around them that could be pulled back. Their trunks were set next to their beds.

Amelia's bed was between Hermione's and Danielle's. She threw on her pajamas and fell back into bed. She glanced at Danielle to see her chest rising and falling peacefully as she slept.

"What do you think our first day will be like"? Hermione whispered to Amelia stress lining her voice. Amelia was barely able to sigh "I don't know." Her eyes got too heavy to keep open, the finally drooped shut.

Her dream was especially weird.

She didn't know where she was but there was fog surrounding her. The girl standing there wasn't Amelia.

It looked like her, but it wasn't. She was older in a way she looked stronger and wiser. Her hair was longer and she was taller and much more beautiful than Amelia could ever dream of being.

But in a way Amelia felt like this grown woman was her.

In front of the grown woman were three older people as well. And oddly enough they resembled Harry, Ron and Hermione. The grown Amelia was calling out to them but they completely ignored her and every time she would take a step toward them they would end up further away.

Amelia only had time to frown in confusion before she woke up in a cold sweat.

Hermione and Danielle were still asleep, Amelia took a moment to look at Hermione intently.

One of the three in her dream was definitely Hermione along with Harry and Ron, but what did it mean? Amelia shook her head and rolled over shutting her eyes again.

When she woke up the next morning, she didn't remember the dream at all.


	4. Chapter 4

"There look!"

"Where"?

"Next to the tall kid with the red hair and the blonde chick."

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed the three everywhere. Ron liked the attention, Harry tried to ignore it, but Amelia couldn't take it. She was beyond frustrated. All the groups of people crowding around them trying to get a good look at Harry. The whispers following them down every corridor. It was bad enough that the three were still trying to find their way to class.

Sure she was finding Hogwarts to be an amazing place, all the moving staircases and the portraits going to visit each other, there were also the ghost gliding around randomly but all theses whispers were ruining her day! Her run in with Mr. Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris didn't help her day much. Her Harry and Ron had been trying to open a door that just wouldn't open and Mr. Filch had showed up yelling at them about how you had to ask the door nicely. Hogwarts was weird but luckily Amelia liked weird. And she soon found out that pretty much everyone hated Mr. Filch.

Amelia finally got fed up with all the whispering, she whirled around to a group of girls behind them who had been following them all the way up the corridor. "Yes it's Harry Potter! We all know! You don't need to follow him around and talk about him all day! Get a life!" She claimed angrily. Everything went silent for a moment then rumors started flooding the corridor again and Amelia paced away Harry and Ron sprinting to catch up with her. Amelia had to admit her dreams of being at Hogwarts weren't living up to the real thing.

She was having a pretty sucky first day.

On Wensday's at midnight they had to look through their telescopes and learn about all the different planets and stars. She wasn't really sure what that had to do with wizarding and if it disturbed her sleep it wasn't exactly one of her favorite classes. Then three times a week they went outside to a little green house and a little teacher called Professor Sprout and learned about all different types of interesting plants and there uses. This class wasn't so bad and struck Amelia's interest more than studying the stars. The only class she found really boring was History of Magic taught by an exceptionally boring teacher called Professor Binns. Professor Binns was a ghost teacher and that really was the only interesting thing about him. Alas Amelia found herself not paying attention at all and only scribbling down a few words here and there. Professor Flitwick was the really entertaining teacher. From the moment the trio entered the class they found out he was a very little wizard and had to stand on a stack of books to see over his students. Amelia had to bite her lip severely when he called attendance and upon getting to Harry's name gave a squeal of excitement before toppling over. Amelia's favorite teacher however by far was Professor Mcgonagall. And it wasn't because her subject was the most interesting or she was the most entertaining it was because instantly Amelia had great respect for her. The way she carried herself the way she kept a calm tone. They only had time to sit down before Mcgonagall was speaking. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she announced in a firm tone.

"Anyone messing around in my class will leave and never come back, you have been warned."

Transfiguration even on the first day turned out to be very challenging, and Amelia liked every minute of it.

Mcgonagall tested them to their limit even for first years and it was exactly how Amelia liked to be schooled. Though it seemed the class everyone was most anxious for was Defense Against The Dark Arts.

Amelia however was dreading it, something about the name just sent a chill up her spine. And she felt a little leery around Professor Quirell it was funny just like Ron's rat Amelia could sense there was something wrong with him. Amelia was pleased to find that his classes turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom reeked of garlic that he claimed was to ward off the vampires. Everyone seemed to be curious about the Turban he wore around his head, and he said It was a gift from an African prince as a thank you for saving him from zombies.

When he said that it seemed Hermione, Amelia and Danielle shared raised eye brows and amused glances.

They had grown close as well. Spending time together after classes and meals when Amelia wasn't with Harry and Ron lost in the many corridors. They did homework together as Danielle quickly learned that it was good to have Amelia and Hermione around to help with homework because they both were very smart and very on point. Danielle had to admit she was a bit of a slacker.

Amelia liked the break from constantly hanging around the Weasley's during the summer or Harry and Ron during the short time they've been here.

It was good to have some girl friends she could rely on.

While Hermione just liked the fact that she had friends period. A lot of the Gryffindor figured out that Hermione was an annoying know it all from the moment she arrived on the Hogwarts express. Hermione found that Danielle and Amelia didn't care and just genuinely liked her.

And before Amelia knew it, It was Friday.

Dealing with her new classes and just genuinely getting used to Hogwarts the week had gone by and she didn't even notice. Friday was an important day because that was the first day Harry and Ron found their way to the great hall for breakfast. Earning a chuckle from the three girls who were already seated at the table.

"What have we got today"? Harry asks curiously as he began to eat his breakfast. "Double potions with the Slytherins," Amelia instantly answered. Both boys raised their eye brows at the blonde in between them. "What? I already memorized the schedule." Amelia said and shrugged like it was no big deal while trying to focus on her food. "I did too." Hermione chimed from across them. "Girls," Ron mumbled in annoyance thinking the girls wouldn't hear him. Danielle rolled her eyes but Hermione and Amelia shared amused smiles. "I hear the potions teacher-" Ron suddenly frowned. "What's his name"? He asks next. Harry's head shot up making Amelia jump. "Snape." Harry said quickly.

It happened again making Amelia's eyes unconsciously widen.

When Harry's head snapped up his hand brushed by Amelia's and his emotions jolted through her, just like the other night. It's like the moment he heard Snapes name she had fear and anxiety running through her. She barely heard what Ron was saying, "I hear he favors the Slytherins."

"I guess we'll be able to see if that's true," Amelia replied trying to shake off what just happened. Something weird was happening between her and Harry and she didn't think she wanted to know what that was. All thoughts of that quickly vanished from her mind as owls suddenly swarmed into the room. She gazed up recognizing the Weasley family owl as it dropped a letter into her lap with a note attached and then made it's way to the other Weasley's.

The note Amelia instantly realized was in Aunt Molly's sloppy but sharp hand writing.

 **Amelia,**

 **Enclosed in this envelope is a letter from your parents. They couldn't exactly figure out how to send it the usual way so they just gave their letter to me. I hope your settling in ok, I know you'll take Hogwarts in stride. Good Luck and please try to make sure the twins don't do anything too drastic!**

 **_Love from Aunt Molly**

A smile played on Amelia's lips as she read over aunt Molly's note, she looked up quickly before opening the envelope and caught Fred's gaze. He smiled warmly at her but she didn't really notice as she ripped the envelope open. Her parents had been in the back of her mind since the moment she left them but it seemed now the sinking feeling of missing her parents settled in. But nobody else really noticed her eagerness as they were looking into their own letter or still knee deep in their food. Her eyes danced over the letter from her parents.

 _Hey baby girl,_

 _I'm speaking for both me and your mother when I say we hope you haven't forgot us in that new exciting school of yours. It's your dad here since your moms been busying herself since you left. You know how she is trying to deal with you not being here while busying herself with something else. It's kind of surreal, I think it's now hitting us that we won't see you for awhile. That the first time in what seems like forever we don't have you here with us. And I think your mother forgets that your gone sometimes. Yesterday she called out your name and I just chuckled under my breath. The house is fairly quite without your laughter filling it. I suppose we'll get used to you being gone after awhile. But don't mistake our sadness of you being gone for us not being proud of what you're becoming. We are so proud to have a magical daughter, we just knew when you were born that you would turn out to be special. Well I better end this letter soon because it could go on for miles. I'll get your mother to write next time, I just don't want to upset her ya know? We love you more than anything and can't wait to see you become the best witch that magical world has ever seen._

 _~Love dad_

Amelia's eyes darted away from the letter as she felt the lump in her throat. She quickly cleared it before tears pricked at her eyes. She folded up the letter and shoved it into her school books. She decided that she would reply back later seeing as how the Weasley family owl had already left. She ran a hand through her blonde curls letting in a sharp breath.

She had to hold onto the hope that she would make her parents proud one day. She forced a smile when she caught Ron staring at her in concern. I think he knew the thoughts that were racing through her mind.

They had always been able to communicate like that.

"Trust me they're proud of you," he whispers but then paused. "They miss you but they're proud of you." Amelia nodded in understanding and flashed Ron genuine smile as he squeezed her shoulder. The whole time they didn't notice Fred watching them intently. After Fred saw Amelia open the letter he watched her quietly read it and then frowned when he saw the look that was on her face. Fred had known Amelia for so long he knew almost every look she had.

The look he spotted right now hinted that she was about to cry and clearly was either upset or uneasy about something. He was about to call out her name and ask what was wrong when Ron beat him too it.

It seemed Ron was beating him to a lot of things when it came to Amelia lately.

He knew what Amelia and Ron had was way past friendship but didn't reach romance. He knew they were as close as a brother and sister can get but they weren't really related... But blood didn't mater at all, Amelia was just as much a Weasley as Percy or Ginny. Fred quickly saw the saddness wash away from Amelia's face to be replaced with comfort and clearly Ron had lifted her spirits.

Fred shook his head, It didn't matter what Ron and Amelia had! Why was Fred even thinking about this? There was something definitely wrong with him. He quickly turned back to George who was teasing Lee about liking Alicia Spinnet and joined in the laughter.

Amelia soon found out that Snape was the type of teacher that made kids hate school. Amelia already didn't like the atmosphere of potions class, it was held in the dungeons which sent a chill up her spine as the cold air pricked her neck. Harry walked in first followed by Ron and then Amelia along with Hermione and Danielle shortly behind. The Slytherins were already there and Amelia instantly caught the eyes of the dark haired girl called Semira. Semira sent her a snide grin and Amelia avoided her eyes. She did not want to associate with Slytherins. But apparently Draco Malfoy was going to make that pratically impossible.

"Hey blondie!"

He called from across the room making almost everyone look at him as they made their way in the dungeon. Amelia spun annoyingly to face him, her curls bouncing. She noticed that Semira was beside him biting her lip playfully. "Still hanging around Weasels"? He teased with an arched eye brow. Amelia rolled her eyes and felt Ron tense beside her. His face had grown bright red getting the attention of almost everyone in the class. But professor Snape seemed to not notice the whole situation.

Amelia latched onto Ron's hand keeping him from doing something he'd regret as Semira spoke next.

"Or better yet the boy who lived." She drawled making Harry narrow his eyes. Before this could go on any further Snapes cold voice pierced the air.

"In your seats now"! He ordered making everyone scramble into a seat. Danielle pulled Amelia away giving Draco and Semira a hard stare and took Amelia to sit next to her behind Harry and Ron.

Slytherins sat to one side, Gryffindors another.

Snape started the class like Professor Flitwick with calling attendance. But this time instead of squealing at Harry's name he paused scowling.

"Ah yes" he says softly making the Gryffindors frown. "Harry potter... Our new celebrity," he said venom dripping from each word. Draco's snickers could be heard from across the class room making Amelia instinctively roll her eyes. Snape didn't stop again until he got to a name that Amelia thought he would simply just look over. He stopped. "Semira." He purred darkly but it wasn't like before, Amelia must not be good at reading emotions because she sensed a bit of fear evident in Snapes voice.

But it couldn't be.

"Yes sir," Semira said interested in why he stopped at her name. He locked eyes with her and Amelia could have sworn she saw Semira shudder. "It's good to have you here." He said before breaking their gaze. Every one seemed to share intrigued glances after this. Danielle and Hermione looked at each other with furrowed brows. The Slytherins kept looking from Snape to their fellow Slytherin Semira. Draco looked flushed probably because Semira was getting more attention than him Amelia thought in amusement. Out of all the people glancing at each other Amelia kept her eyes trained on Semira. There was something there, something she thought even Semira didn't know that made her presence dark. Snape ignored the glances and went on to talk to the whole class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and art of potion making." He stated, his voice was raspy and dark and only above a whisper but everyone was silent as he talked. Amelia was fairly intrigued and curious about potion making but Snape already seemed like one of the teachers she wouldn't get along with.

"Many of you will hardly believe this is magic, I don't expect you to see the beauty of a shimmering cauldron or the delicate power of liquids that can create almost anything. I can teach you a lot of things if you aren't a big batch of dunterheads that I usually have to teach." Amelia looked to her side and locked eyes with Danielle both of them raising their eye brows, it seemed most of the class did this while Hermione just looked eager to show Snape that she was anything but a dunterhead which made Amelia crack a smile. The room was coated in silence once again until Snape's loud voice broke it. "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood"? He asks suddenly.

Amelia's eyes zeroed in the back of Harry's head. She couldn't see his face but knew he didn't know the answer. Hermione caught her attention though as she shot her hand up. "Apparently 'Mione knows the answer," Danielle muttered to Amelia. Amelia nodded in agreement but focused back on the situation at hand when Harry said; "I don't know, sir."

"Fame clearly isn't everything"! Snape sneered making Malfoy and his goons crack up with laughter. Amelia clenched her teeth before she said something she would regret toward her Professor. As Amelia and Danielle looked hatefully at Malfoy and his friends Amelia's glare faltered. She saw that Semira wasn't laughing or smiling she actually looked like she was regarding Harry with a look of sympathy.

Snape didn't stop there. "Let's try again Potter. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar"? Hermione's hand stretched farther but Amelia didn't even look at her this time she kept her eyes on Snape who was looking at Harry with his cold black eyes. "I don't know sir," Harry repeated this time quieter. Pity washed over Amelia as she realized Harry was growing embarrassed from being humiliated in front of the class.

Heck! Amelia felt embarrassed for him, even though that wasn't possible his embarrassment seemed to be radiating off Harry and seeping into Amelia. "What's the difference between Wolfsbane and Monkshond"? Snape snapped at Harry. Causing Amelia to wince, he was relentless. Amelia forced a strand of hair behind her ear as she watched Hermione almost fall off her seat now with raising her hand. "I don't know sir." Harry admitted, a victorious look fell on Snapes face but faded when Harry added, "I think Hermione does though why don't you give her a shot at it." A smile played on Amelia's lips, finally Harry was fighting back.

This only made Snape scowl. "For your information Potter! Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion, A Bezoar is a stone taken from a goat and will save you from most potions. As for Monkshond and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant"! He pushed through his rant eyeing his students. "Well? Why aren't you all copying this down"?!

Amelia jumped into motion passing Danielle her quill and began to scribble what he just said down while barely hearing Snape shout over the commotion; "Oh and Potter a point will be taken from Gryffinodr for your cheek." But Amelia froze when Danielle spoke, "That's not fair you cant take points off just because he didn't know the answers"! She blurted out.

Amelia closed her eyes in annoyance she wanted more than anything to pounce on Danielle and clamp a hand over her mouth but she had already said it, and oh how Amelia wished she never said anything. Snape drifted over to them and the class fell silent again. "The infamous Danielle Diggory," He muttered upon approaching. Amelia held her breath as Danielle tensed beside her. "Tell me, how does it feel to be ripped away from your brother? Having to go through your first year of Hogwarts alone." Danielle's eyes cast to the desk and anger flares up in Amelia. She hated it when people did anything to her friends and that's why the words slipped out of her mouth.

"She's not alone, she has friends."

"Oh you mean you?" Snape sighs switching his gaze to hers and Amelia had to suppress a shudder. "You might as well be, Just another Weasley"! He spat before pacing away.

In reality his statement didn't hurt at all, she embraced being a Weasley but she could tell Danielle was mad. So Amelia looked at her only to find Danielle's eyes burning a hole into Snapes back. But they weren't Danielle's usual soft brown eyes either, they were fiery electric red. "Your eyes," Amelia whispered in awe trying to get a good look at them, she whispered so low that no one heard her. Danielle flushed and her eyes instantly turned back to their chocolate brown. "What do you mean? You didn't see anything ok"?! She whispered back in alarm. "Ok," Amelia replied quickly not wanting to make her upset. Amelia definitely had seen something, she just wasn't sure what it was...

Things didn't improve as the class continued. Snape put them in pairs and then assigned them to make a simple potion that cured boils. Neville and Seamus were partnered at one end of the long table then it was Harry and Ron, and on the other end Danielle and Amelia. And across the room Malfoy and Semira were partnered, in fact they were the only pair that hadn't been criticized all lesson. Snape even seemed leery around Semira, like he was afraid to tell her she was doing something wrong. Luckily Amelia and Danielle weren't criticized either because Amelia soon found out that Danielle may be a slacker but she was excellent at potions.

It was halfway through the class when Neville and Seamus's cauldron exploded. Amelia yanked Danielle, Harry, and Ron back as it exploded so they wouldn't get covered in the potion. But Seamus and Neville weren't so lucky. All of the Slytherins laughed but most of the Gryffindors looked worried. "Idiots"! Snape cursed as he cleared the mess away with one wave of his wand. "Go to the Infirmary now"! He ordered next and without a second thought Neville and Seamus raced out of the dungeon boils popping up on their skin.

Snape then rounded on Harry and Ron. "Suppose you made them look bad to make you look god eh Potter"?! He says his voice growing louder. Amelia sighed in annoyance, was he going to blame everything on Harry?! "Another point will be taken from Gryffindor"! Snape said before stalking away, probably off to praise Malfoy. Danielle opened her mouth to say a nasty retort but this time Amelia did clamp a hand over her mouth. "Don't say a word"! She warned making Danielle roll her eyes. "Merlin's beard Lia stand up for yourself once in awhile," she says as Amelia let's go of her mouth. "I do stand up for myself but not when it will get us in trouble," Amelia replies getting back to their cauldron.

They were leaving Snapes class and Ron was reassuring Harry that it was ok he lost points to Gryffindor. Amelia completely agreed, what's two points in the grande scheme of things? "Snapes ALWAYS taking points off Fred and George," Ron was saying. Amelia snorted when she heard this, "Not surprised."

"Anyways can we come with you to meet Hagrid"? Ron asks making Harry look up at him. Amelia raised a questioning eye brow, she didn't know anything about this so called meeting with Hagrid. Ron quickly explained that Harry had gotten a note from Hagrid during breakfast asking if he wanted to come over. Amelia didn't object to this seeing as she had no other plans. Danielle would be off doing Merlin knows what and Hermione was probably off reading leaving Amelia with nothing to do.

So the three made their way out of the castle and across the grounds to a small hut just outside of the forbidden forest. The place radiated warmth and Amelia liked it. Harry knocked and they heard lots of thumps that made Amelia flinch. Hagrid finally swung the door open letting them scramble inside. The moment she stepped in a big weight collided with her and she opened her eyes wide to see that it was a very large boarhound.

Amelia laughed as it moved from her and started licking Ron's ears and she scratched his ears. "Hagrid these are my friends Amelia and Ron," Harry introduced and Amelia sent the big man a greeting smile. "Weasley's"? Was the first thing out of Hagrid's mouth, Amelia was about to say no when Ron nodded for her. "I spent halfer my time chasin' away your twin brother's from ter forest," Hagrid says. Amelia couldn't help but laugh, yeah that sounded like the twins.

Harry began to tell Hagrid all about what happened in Snapes class but Hagrid quickly assured him that Snape didn't like any of his students. "But he seemed to really hate me," Harry pressed and Amelia believed him even though she hadn't known Snape or Harry for that matter long. "Rubbish"! Hagrid denied but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. "How's your brother Charlie? I always liked him." Hagrid made a quick subject change. She let Ron ramble on while she swayed to her feet and Hagrid's dog Fang gave a grunt of annoyance. Amelia drifted to a pile of papers and picked up the Daily Prophet reading it silently.

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN:

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on July 31, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown.

Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

"But were not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts goblin this afternoon.

After Amelia finished reading the article she was aware of Harry's presence behind her, reading over her shoulder. She could practically feel his anxiety building up and she swallowed abruptly as she felt him whirl around, turning around herself. "Hagrid! The break in happened on my birthday, it might have been happening while we were there"! He exclaimed. Amelia's eyes instinctively widened when she heard this and she fumbled to put the Dailey Prophet back down. Amelia watched Hagrid intensely as he didn't meet Harry's eyes and all he did was grunt in response.

On their way back to Hogwarts questions raced through Amelia's mind but sadly, she had answers to none of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hating Draco Malfoy~**

Hate.

Amelia didn't like the word hate. It always just seemed so... Irrational.

In fact she hated it, when people said they hated each other. She felt people always deserved second chances, no matter what they did. She never thought she was capable of hating someone. That is... Until she met Draco Malfoy and his little follower Semira. She didn't want to hate Draco or Semira for that matter but they just kept pushing her buttons. Her annoyance only grew when she saw the notice on the Gryffindor notice board, that flying lessons would be starting. Gryffindors were sharing their lesson time with the Slytherins. Why Slytherins? Why not Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs? "Typical." Harry muttered from Amelia's side making her avert her eyes from the notice to his scrunched up face.

She gave a sigh realizing there was nothing they could do about it.

"This is rubbish!" Danielle pointed out the obvious walking up behind them and looking over Amelia's shoulder at the notice. Ron gave an amused shake of his head. "I don't know, Amelia will be able to show off her flying skills." Amelia blushed as she turned to go sit on the common room couch in front of the fire. Danielle was the first to plop down next to her and Harry and Ron quickly joined. "So you know how to fly"? Harry asked bewildered, he was surprised but then realized that Amelia hadn't grown up like him. Amelia was about to nod but Ron interjected.

"She doesn't just know how to fly she's incredible on a broom"!

Amelia focused on the fiery flames in the fire in front of them hoping her blush wouldn't show. "It's hard not to be good on a broom when Fred and George put you on one when you're five years old." She mumbles distractedly. "Same with me, my mum says Cedric put me on a broom when I was three." Danielle pipes up laying back on the couch and closing her eyes. "Merlin am I tired, Hermione practically forced me to finish all of my homework." She yawns. "Well if she didn't it would never get done!" Amelia teases a smile curling on her lips. "Well this is just perfect, I've always wanted to make a fool out of myself on a broom in front of Malfoy." Harry said, his voice full of sarcasm. It was easy for Amelia to understand his annoyance, Malfoy and Semira were already agitating enough, they didn't need something to fuel their fire.

She reached to touch his shoulder sympathetically when a voice made her jump. "I wouldn't worry about it mate, Malfoy talks about what a good flyer he is but I bet that's all talk." Everyone on the couch jumped and Danielle's eyes snapped open jumping like everyone else, the four of them whipped their heads around to who had spoken. Fred and George sat huddled behind the couch. "What are you doing back there"? Amelia demanded leaning over the couch and her hair falling in her face as she tried to get a better look at them. This didn't seem to improve the situation as a moment later they popped their heads up and Amelia's forehead bumped into Fred sending her to reel into Danielle. "Ow-Fred"! She exclaimed rubbing her now throbbing head. Danielle made her right on the couch again and Amelia captured her curls behind her ear. Fred muttered a quick sorry before averting his eyes uncomfortably as Ron repeated, "What were you doing back there"?

"Were hiding from Lee." They said in unison. Amelia rolled her eyes while Danielle popped one eye open. "And why is that"? She inquired a smile tugging at her lips. "Yeah what did you do"? Amelia asked sighing, they both frowned at her. "What makes you think we did anything"? Amelia shot them an incredulous look. "I know you too well." She said with dry humor making Ron crack a smile, Harry was deep in thought during all of this. "We switched the filling in his Oreos and replaced it with tooth paste." They admitted. "What are Oreos"? Danielle mumbles her eyes falling shut again. "It's a muggle food," George replied. "Amelia introduced it to us," Fred adds smugly. "I didn't think you would turn it into a prank"! She retorts. Fred and George shared a look before saying, "We turn everything into a prank." Ron couldn't help but nod. "I should know I'm their main target." Fred George, Amelia and Danielle share a laugh at this.

"But then again, you should be worried mate I mean you're the only one who hasn't touched a broom everyone here who comes from Wizarding families has been on a broom at least once." George said getting back to the earlier topic. Amelia sent him a glare, way to make Harry feel better. "Except for Neville which I wouldn't want him on a broom anyways he can barely stand up straight." Ron laughed. The rest laughed with him but Danielle just got to her feet. "Don't tease Neville!" She scolded giving them all hard looks. Amelia stopped laughing only to grin. "Dani do you fancy Neville"?

Danielle opened her mouth to say something but it only fell closed again and Amelia's grin increased.

Fred and George slid onto the couch next to Amelia when Hermione's voice rang from the girls dorm. "Danielle I found an interesting book called 'Quidditch through the ages' come have a look"! She called. Danielle instantly groaned before setting her eyes on Amelia. "If I'm going your going with me"! She said before grabbing Amelia's hand and dragging her up to the girls dormitory. Amelia was just about to get pulled through the girls dorm when she sent the boys on the couch a pleading look to help her.

In return they all laughed.

Doesn't it always seem that when you don't want something to come, it comes even faster? The next morning came way to fast for Amelia's liking. That was the day they had flying practice with the Slytherins and her stomach churned every time she thought of seeing them again. Hermione didn't increase her mood either, she now sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast her head lulling on her hand out of boredom. So was everyone else at the Gryffindor table, it was pretty clear to Amelia that Hermione was nervous about the flying lesson but it was also pretty clear that Hermione was not an easy person to reassure. And if spitting out facts on flying was the only way to ease Hermione's tension than Amelia was all for it, but after droning on for an hour Amelia was on her last nerve and the rest of the Gryffindor table was as well. Amelia was now physically gripping the table to keep from pouncing on Hermione and clamping her mouth shut. The only one who actually seemed interested in this topic and wasn't ready to kill Hermione was Neville. Amelia suspected that was only because he had never been on a broom before. It's safe to say everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the owls arrived cutting Hermione off.

Amelia's heart gave a small leap upon seeing the Weasley family owl, a reminder of her parents. She looked down pushing her food around her plate realizing she still hadn't wrote back to them yet. In the back of her head she heard a roar of laughter coming from the Slytherin table. She glanced up and it was like upon seeing Malfoys snide grin and Semira's playful look pushed the thought of her parents away and she was filled with hate. No! Hate was a strong word! She had to remind herself. They were fawning over Malfoys latest present he got from his family which always had a present attached for Semira as well. Malfoy and Semira definitely liked attention and I guess that's why they were so different from Amelia, she hated attention and had a feeling she always would. I've seen her be put into situations where she flips out about the attention being put all on her.

She instinctively rolled her eyes not wanting to look at them any longer, she switched her gaze to Danielle. She was ripping into a package excitedly and Amelia's interest spiked as she leaned over to get a good look. A very interesting broom was now laying on Danielle's lap and Danielle was marveling down at it while Amelia just squinted. It was not like any broom she had ever seen, and she had seen a lot of brooms growing up with the twins. No this one almost seemed... Original. "Merlin's beard!" Danielle breathed not taking her eyes off of it. Amelia nudged her shoulder. "What's that?" She asked curiously. Danielle finally looked up to meet her eyes. "Cedric was into making his own brooms for awhile, and I remember watching him when I was little. He made this special one for me but wouldn't let me have it till I was ready." She explained in a mystified tone. Amelia's eyes danced over the broom, it was beautiful. Danielle was lost in a trance looking at the broom so Amelia picked up the note attached to it.

"Was gonna wait until your birthday, but the broom looked lonely so we thought it could use your talent, Proud and missing you love Mom and Dad." Amelia read aloud. A grin plastered over her face and it only faded when they both spotted Malfoy, and he seemed to be bothering Neville. Amelia took a look around surprised in not seeing Semira draped at his side. When her eyes landed on Semira she was still at the Slytherin table but was eyeing the scene and when she caught Amelia's eye she winked. Amelia's eyes darted back to Malfoy and Neville afraid of what he might do. She looked just in time to see Malfoy snatch something out of Neville's hands. Amelia used her quick thinking and grabbed Danielle forcing her to stay in her seat.

She knew Danielle was just looking for a reason to hit Malfoy, and this brought up the perfect opportunity.

Amelia was once again thankful for Professor Mcgonagall as she swept over to the table. "What's going on here"? She demanded eyeing them all and Amelia couldn't help but shiver under her gaze. "Malfoys got my Rememberall, Professor." Neville said. Amelia swallowed as Malfoy dropped the object, and it landed on the table with a clatter. "Just looking." He muttered before sauntering away. Amelia let out the breath she had been holding while watching him leave.

Oh yeah this afternoon should be fun. And with that thought she groaned.

 ***** Hello my beautiful people, I know I haven't posted in awhile, but there is a valid reason for this. I went on vacation! Yay me! No? No? Ok... lol well this is a pretty short chapter but I love you guys! Hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

****** Hey guys Kait here yay another chapter! Well this one is a little different it's from Semira's point of view and I hope you enjoy! :-)**

I stood in the sun, letting the hair wip my braid around. Sometimes, if I was lucky, I could pretend that everything is perfect. In reality there is no such thing. No matter how much I dreamed. Perfection, is only in the world of dreams, and we're living in reality.

"Semira, Semira snap out of it!" I heard Draco yell. I quickly opened my eyes, and my violet ones, met his blue ones. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. "Nothing."

"I was just enjoying the sunlight. It's not like a get a whole lot of it." I gestured to my pale skin. My skin always seemed pretty pale, I mean England doesn't get a whole lot of sun, but still, sometimes I felt out of place. Even with Draco. We weren't dating or anything, he was just my friend. He could be mean sometimes, a little rude, but never to me. He was really my only friend, and I told myself I would never lose him.

"I can't wait to show Potter up. I bet he's never even touched a broom!" Draco said. Crabbe and Goyle snickered at that. Sometimes when I was with Draco, I felt that all he ever talked about was 'Potter'. It got kinda of annoying. While Draco, droned on about how much better he was then Potter, I saw the Gryffindor's walk out on the field. I saw Harry along with that Amelia girl. They were walking out together. A ginger on Harry's side, a Weasley I believe, and a brunette on Amelia's. They were laughing and talking. I sighed to myself, wouldn't it be nice to have friends like that. I looked over at Draco, it only took him a few moments to notice I as staring at him. "What is it mira?" His tone had lost the taunting, that it had before. He really did care for me. Why wasn't he enough?

After a few minutes of everyone talking Madam Hooch, the flight teacher arrived. She had short gray spikey hair, and yellow eyes that resembled a hawks. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on hurry up."

I stood next to a broom and observed it. It was obviously old, the wood looked as if it would break at my touch. I had seen nicer ones. I didn't have my own broom, but Draco did, he had taught me how to fly one. I found flying to be very fun indeed. The wind on your face, looking down at the lights and the city below. I absolutely loved the thrill of it.

Madam Hooch interupted my thoughts. "Stick out your right hand over your broom, and say UP!" A chours of "UP'S!" were shouted. My broom hestiated a little, but it willingly jumped up into my hand. I smiled to myself and looked around to see how the other Slytherins were doing. Draco's broom flew directly into his hands, no suprise there. Pansy Parkison's hovered in the air, as if it couldn't decide wether it wanted to stay on the ground, or go up. Crabbe's broom rolled over, and Goyle's just shook on the ground.

I looked at the Gryffindors to see they're progress. Both Harry's broom and the Brunette's broom flew straight into there hands. The Weasly's broom wobbled in the air for a bit before flying into his hand. Amelia seemed to be having almost no trouble. Her broom rolled on the ground before quickly shooting up into her waiting fingers. A smile appeared on her face as she grasped the broom. Hermione's broom simply rolled around on the ground and one poor kid's broom hadn't even moved. I was tempted to make a snide comment at him and let my Slytherin side out when Madam Hooch called out for us to listen to her.

She told us how to mount are brooms properly and how to grip the handle. She walked up and down the rows of brooms, correcting students grips, and giving out pointers. I almost let out a laugh when she told Draco that he'd been griping his broom incorrectly for years. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, then come stright down by leaning forward slightly." I rolled my eyes, couldn't we have a little more fun? "On my whistle-three" I tightened my grip on the handle "-two" I prepared to kick, before she blew the whistle a boy flew up into the air, the same boy who was having trouble with his broom earlier. "Come back boy!" Madam Hooch shouted. But, he just kept rising higher and higher, at least twenty feet in the air. "He's going to fall." I whispered. "What did you say?" Draco asked craning his head towards me. "He's going to fall." I said louder, urgency coating my voice. "He looks fine. If Longbottom knows how to hold on...' he trailed off as I dropped my broom, my instincts were starting to kick in. I noticed him trembling, my heart actually clenched. He started to slip, and then he fell.

He fell, facedown in the grass, a few feet away from me. The girl with brow hair ran forward. "Are you ok?" She asked her voice frantic, as she knelt down into the grass to see if he was ok. She checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one, "You'll be fine." She reassured him. "That's too bad." I muttered dryly and Draco snickered. I cringed after I said it, it was pathetic that I had to keep up a Slytherin image. All of the Gryffindors sent me dark looks. Madam Hooch ran over and pushed the girl with brown air out of the way. "Broken wrist." She muttered her face whiter then the boy's. "Come on, boy- it's alright, up you get. None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quiddtich.' Come on dear."

Only a few seconds after Madam Hooch was gone, I noticed something in the ground, a round glass ball, a Remembrall. After I picked it up I heard Draco speak. "Did you see his face? The great lump." All the other Slytherins laughed, I only frowned. "Shut up, Malfloy." The brunette snapped. "Ooh sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought you'd like fat little cry-babies Danielle." I stood silent. "Look!" said Draco, pointing at my hand. "It's that stupid thing Longbottoms Gran sent him." He plucked the Remembrall out of my hands. "Draco." I protested, but I was cut of by Harry who said "Give that here Malfoy." Amelia was standing next to him with her hands clenched into fists, it looked like she was resiting the urge to punch him. "I think, I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find- how about- up a tree?" Draco said with a smile playing on his lips. "Draco!" I protested again, I did not want him getting in trouble. Only to be cut off again this time by Amelia. "Give it here!" she yelled. Hm, she was feistier than I thought.

Draco, oblivous to my protests hopped on his broom and took off, into the air. "Come and get it Potter! Blondie!" Harry grabbed his broom and a girl shouted out "No! Madam Hooch told us not to move-you'll get us all in trouble!"

"Let him do it." The girl named Danielle said holding the girl back. "We can't stop them, so we might as well just let them." Harry kicked hard againest the ground, with Amelia not far behind flew up into the air.

I smiled, it was obviously his first time flying, and he looked as if he enjoyed every second of it. Most of the girls gasped and Danielle shouted out "Whooo! Go Harry! You've got this Amelia!"

I was surprised at Harry's flying ability's. Amelia obviously has been doing this for years you could tell how much talent she had on a broom. Even Draco was shocked. Both Amelia and Harry zoomed after Draco trying to catch the Remembrall. I couldn't hear what they were saying, their voices were carried away by the wind.

Draco then shouted, his voice loud and clear "Catch it if you can then!" He threw the Remembrall high into the air and streaked back towards the ground.

Amelia didn't seem to realize what happened until Harry had already shot forward to get the ball. She quickly leaned down, chasing after Harry and the ball.

"She's going to crash into the ground." I said loud enough for Danielle and the Weasley to hear. "What?" The Weasly said. "She's a brilliant flier, she's been flying forever. She won't crash." He stated while Danielle looked at me skeptically. "Well, if someone doesn't stop her, she will. She's going too fast and she's leaning too far forwards. A crash like that, could kill her, espically if it's head first."

Danielle glanced at Amelia and gasped "Merlin, Ron she's right! How do we stop her. She could get seriously hurt or-"I made a quick decision and knew I was gonna regret it. I didn't cherish the moment like I normally did as I mounted my broom. I leaned forward and sped towards Amelia. She realized I was coming for her and made eye contact with me, only to glare and I returned it. She started to slow down as I got closer, but she was still going too fast. And she was getting closer to the ground. "Slow down your going to crash"! I yelled as the wind whipped around us, I tried to get closer to her and send her a serious look but her blonde hair was flowing around in all directions. "I don't need flying lessons from you"! I barely heard her yell back. I sighed, There was only one way to guarentee she didn't crash. If, I knocked her off of her broom, she wouldn't crash. She would hit the ground, but she would still live, I mean we weren't that high up. I went as fast as I could, my braid wiping around my face and I crashed into Amelia head on. We both tumbled off of our brooms and we fell.

As I fell I saw the clouds and the sky. My braid falling with me. My robes wiped around my body.I breifly heard some people scream. I saw people running towards us before everything was just darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Every eye was on the sky. Despite whether you were a Gryffindor or Slytherin, who always seemed to be fighting. Not now, no everyone was watching the two figures gracefully drop from the sky after the violet eyed Slytherin crashed into the icy blue eyed Gryffindor. Someone could have saved them if they tried but they were all too shocked to even try. The Slytherins were too selfish to care even though one of their own was up there, falling. A girl with grey eyes and milky brown hair stood rigid on the ground watching like everyone else. Horror spiked her grey eyes as her pale hand clamped over her mouth, the other clutching a brown broom her fingers turning white from her grip. A fiery red head stood next to her, his face lit with anger and fear for the girl who was like his sister. Another girl with bushy brown hair stood eyes wide with fear and disapproving anger her mouth hanging open. The boy next to her was still hovering on his broom his eyes zeroing in on the two girls falling. He had been up there just minutes before, heck Amelia was in this trouble because she went up there to back him up.

Harry potter was always blaming himself for something.

The boy opposite of him who had been up in the sky just minutes before was watching with a sly smirk. Of course he was worried about his best friend but he didn't let his worry cloud his amusement on what Semira just did. She had knocked that stupid blonde Gryffindor right off her broom and Draco loved every minute of it. He admitted that he had been worried about Semira ever since the sorting ceremony when he thought the hat called out Gryffindor for her. It only gave the drive to make Semira more like him. Semira was the closest thing he had to a best friend and he was not going to lose that.

As the bodies neared closer and closer to the ground everyone waited with held breaths.

Then the the girls went kabloom.

They thudded to the ground and rolled from impact. Amelia's hair sprawled around her, her face as white as snow and her hand lay at an odd angle. Semira lay a few feet away from her a gash across her right cheek that was dripping blood and her braid was loosely coming undone with the fall.

There was a moment when every one was still, everyone was silent... And then everyone was a blur of motion. Ron and Danielle skidded next to Amelia's body. Danielle reached a shaking hand to check her pulse and found that it was throbbing normally. Dean Thomas was the first to speak. "I can't believe Semira would do that! Purposely crash into Amelia that's just stepping over the line."

Malfoy pushed to the front of the crowd surrounding the two on the ground. "Are you kidding?! I wouldn't blame Semira for a second that made my day"! Ron struggled to his feet, he was so mad it looked like steam was coming off his ears. "Shut up Malfoy you hurt one of our own and that's not right"!

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Ron, "If you haven't noticed weasel one of our own got hurt as well."

Ron opened his mouth to give a nasty retort when they all heard a muffled groan come from the ground. All eyes darted to the ground as Amelia's eyes blearily blinked open. Her left hand reached up and ran through her hair but her other lay limp at her side as she tried to sit up. She looked around and her bleary eyes landed on Semira, "Semira.. Is she ok"? She mumbled trying to clear her throat. "She knocked you out of the sky and your asking if she's ok?!" Lavender Brown asked in disbelief. "It's not like she didn't have it coming." Pansy Parkinson muttered thinking no one would hear. Danielle jumped to her feet so fast she almost knocked into Ron. "Take that back!" She snarled to pansy who stared at her wide eyed. "Did I give you permission to speak to ME? You Gryffindors have to remember your place!"

That's all it took, that little comment from Pansy started a screaming match between the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

Fred and George were in big trouble. So naturally they ran outside to get away from Peeves. That's when they saw the mob of Slytherins and Gryffindors screaming at each other. Judging from their height they were first years but it still intrigued the twins. Once running over they were too pre-occupied with the arguments flying past the two houses to stop any of the fighting. Fred and George looked around at all the first years with amused grins.

Danielle looked like she was about to kill that Pansy girl as seeing how they were right up in each other's face. The found Ron all red faced yelling at Draco Malfoy and that Hermione girl trying to calm Ron down and telling him not to do anything stupid.

But the twins looked around especially for Harry potter wondering what he was doing during this fight. They got their answer soon and saw Harry bending down to check Semira's pulse and frowned when they saw her laying on the ground. It seemed Harry wanted no part in the fighting. George and Fred frowned at each other wondering what had happened and Fred grew extra concerned when he didn't see his blonde 'little sister.'

They only had to look a few feet away from Semira to spot Amelia's blonde curls sprawled out on the ground.

 _F_ red instantly dropped to the ground to see if she was okay. She was clutching her right wrist while trying to sit up as the hair fell in her eyes. "Lia! Lia are you ok?" Fred exclaimed grasping her chin and tipping her head up to see if she was bleeding anywhere. "No my wrist, it hurts." She said in a chocked voice and you could see the pain in her eyes. Before Fred could respond she was wincing, "Why is everyone screaming"?

"We don't know, but isn't it bloody fantastic"?! George said looking around in amusement again. Amelia rolled her eyes at George's comment and Fred sighed. "Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey." George bent down to help Fred hoist Amelia up without trying to put pressure on her wrist. They slipped through without anyone noticing, it was pretty easy not to notice when everyone was screaming at each other.

Fred was so worried about Amelia that he didn't see her eyes start to fall shut or Ron coming up behind him and his brother. "What are you doing"? Ron called. "Getting Amelia help which is more than what you're doing." Fred said anger flaring up in him, this shouldn't have happened and not to Amelia.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Ron grumbled.

Fred passed Amelia to his brother so he could turn to Ron. George took Amelia in his arms and tightened his grip around her so she wouldn't fall and let her head rest on his chest. "It means Ron you shouldn't have let this happen! Why did you let this happen Amelia is like our little sister! Would you let this happen to Ginny?!" He raged.

"Me? How could I let this happen?! You forget this is my first year too! And mum told you to look after us not me! Why do you even care it's not like you and Amelia are close she's close with me"! Ron huffed.

George's mouth fell open as he looked between his brothers. Then he looked down at Amelia to see her eyes closed and her head slumped on his chest, his concern grew. This was not good.

"Not close! Not close?! Are you kidding me-" Fred looked absolutely furious.

"Fred we have a problem." George spoke up feeling Amelia's health was more important then two brothers fighting. Ron and Fred both looked over and Ron's face turned from mad to concern in a split second. "No no no Amelia don't close your eyes!" Fred said rushing over to his brother and Amelia. He patted her cheek lightly and she stirred slightly opening her eyes drowsily. "I'm so tired." She mumbled before her eyes fell shut again. "George give her to me we have to get her to the hospital wing." Fred said and George handed Amelia over carefully and they both started to turn back to Hogwarts. Ron was fully prepared to follow his brothers. The Slytherins were forgotten, family was more important than fighting.

As the three turned around they were met with a sight that shook them to their core.

Professor Mcgonagall stood before them the fury obvious in her eyes and the tension radiating off of her.

Fred George and Ron swallowed hard as Mcgonagalls voice pierced the air.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"


	8. Chapter 8

Never in her life had Poppy Pomfrey see so many first years pour into the hospital wing. Amelia had only been there a few minutes before Mcgonagall burst through the doors levitating another girl, followed by the giant mass of first years. Madame Pomfrey instantly left Amelia's side to go check on her new patient. You could barely move two feet with all the first years packed in but Madame Pomfrey managed. The violet eyed girl she leaned over seemed to be in a deep sleep so Madame Pomfrey quickly gave her a potion to make her wake up so she could check the full extent of her injuries. It wasn't long before Professor Mcgonagall blew her top,

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE BACK TO THEIR COMMON ROOMS NOW"! She announced in a firm tone. It seemed Gryffindors and Slytherins alike all heaved a sigh as they trudged out of the hospital wing. Muttering things along the lines of,

-stupid Gryffindors"

-We'll check on Amelia tomorrow"

\- Mcgonagall always ruins the fun."

As everyone filed out of the hospital wing, seven people lingered. Three of those people rushed across the hospital wing and nearly knocked into the three people already standing by Amelia's bedside.

"How is she? Is she okay"? Harry asked out in a rush, he didn't know why but when Amelia hit the ground, pain had surged through his body almost rendering him paralyzed to the spot. He had a funny feeling it had something to do with Amelia hitting the ground he just couldn't figure out what was happening. Maybe it even connected to her weird abilities, I was never fully explained her abilities but I had a good idea. Harry had this deep urgency to know that she was okay.

Fred took a deep breath before saying, "We don't know for sure, right now we're just waiting for her to wake up." Danielle eyed Fred suspiciously for a moment, he sounded so grim and she was determined to find out why he cared so much. I mean Amelia was like his sister but it was something more than that...

Danielle shook her head and turned back to what she had come to know as her best friend laying there pale on the hospital bed. George swallowed, but tried to lighten the mood. "I think she's okay, but then again I'm not a doctor, far from it actually." He let out a light laugh but when no one laughed and just looked at him with a frown his laughter died out, and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

All six heads snapped to Amelia when they noticed her head sway a bit and the hair fall out of her eyes and cascade on the pillow under her. A groan slipped past her lips and all six eyes watched her intently. "Amelia? Amelia are you okay? Say something!" Dani urged and everyone nodded in agreement. Her eyes had barely blinked open when they all heard her mumble something.

"What's the difference between Kansas and Arkansas"?

Laugher escaped, Ron, Fred and George, relief showing in their eyes.

While Danielle, Harry and Hermione all just exchanged confused glances.

Fred noticed their confused glances, "Oh it's kind of like Weasley code. Whenever one of us is in a life threatening situation, or has been hurt and the rest of us are worried, we say something to let the rest of them know that we're okay, and they don't need to worry. It just so happens are code is 'What's the difference between Kansas and Arkansas?'"

Smiles broke out on Harry and Hermione's faces while Dani just looked even more confused. "What's Kansas? What's Arkansas? Is there even a difference"? She demands her voice raising a few octaves. "They're states, in America. And, yes there is a difference. They're both completely different places. You can look it up in an American History textbook. Or, the world Atlas." Hermione said, being a know it all in her charming way as usual.

Amelia's eyes blinked open more as she focused on the six people in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak but a shrill gasp was let out across the room. They all looked over to see something none of them had seen before.

Draco Malfoy worried.

He had scrambled from his seat next to Semira and was looking around frantic. "Madame Pomfrey! She was just laying there sleeping, she was fine then, she wasn't! I don't know what to do"! All eyes widened even the still drowsy Amelia, seeing the slick haired blonde caring for someone other than himself. He looked as though he were about to cry.

Madame Pomfrey glided over toward them and the six Gryffindors were blocked from view of seeing what was going on with Semira. It was only when she moved however that they saw the young girl sitting bolt upright in her bed clutching her chest and gasping for air. She looked, panicked, confused and frightened all at the same time. "Semira- Semira sweetie calm down so I can treat you." Madame Pomfrey tried to get a handle on the girl but Semira just swatted her away.

"Semira that sounds so familiar."

Her breath was so ragged, she could barely get the words out. Her eyes jumped from face to face to face around the hospital room. "Who are you guys"? She demanded in a raspy tone. Amelia clamped a hand over her mouth staring at Semira in disbelief.

"What do you mean 'Who are you'? It's me your best friend Semira, you've known me since you were six!" Malfoy stumbled out. All of the Gryffindors stared not knowing quite how to react to the situation, and they still didn't understand what was happening. "Semira I'm gonna give you a potion for your sprained knee ok"? Madame Pomfrey said as she moved to get the potion. "Potion"? Semira asked incredulously. She looked alarmed as she demanded, "Why do you keep calling me Semira"?

"Because it's your name." Madame Pomfrey stammered.

"No, no it's not. Who's Semira"?

That's question seemed to strike everyone in the room. Malfoys eyes fell as he looked hopelessly at the floor. Madame Pomfrey was trying to rack her brain around what she just said. Hermione actually let out a soft gasp and Harry stiffened. The twins exchanged frowns and arched eyes brows. Danielle's hand moved to Amelia's covering it with her own, she was still trying to get over the shock of what happened to Amelia today. It could have been Amelia who had her mind wiped.

They shared a look both thinking the same thing.

Their lives were about to get very serious.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're joking."

Ron had a piece of steak halfway to his mouth when harry had told them the news. Amelia swallowed roughly for fear of chocking. Surprise and a little bit of jealousy was welling up in her. "Seeker?!" She was able to whisper in disbelief. "But.. But that can-t be possible- you must be the youngest house player in about-" ron started to stutter.

"A century," Harry said nodding with understanding.

You could see the wonder in his eyes over this whole situation as well. "Wood told me," he added as an after thought. Amelia gripped her bed sheets slightly, She had dreamed about playing alongside the twins for years in Quidditch. Hermione was silent perched on the chair on the other side of Amelia's bed. She said nothing of this matter her eyes silently scanning her book. Amelia started tapping her fingers wishing Danielle were here to take her mind of harry joining the team.  
It just didn't make sense, Amelia had been playing Quidditch ever since she met the Weasley's. Harry just started and bam he's on the team. It wasn't that she was angry at harry she was just a bit irritated was all. Her eyes looked past the two and fell on Semira's sleeping form. In many ways she felt guilty for her feelings toward this matter. Here she was irritated that harry was on the bloody Quidditch team and there Semira was without her memories.

Things could definitely be worse for Amelia.

"Having a last meal potter? When are you getting the train back to the muggles?" Malfoys taunting voice echoed towards them.

He approached with a smirk Crabbe and Goyle flanked on either side of him. Amelia couldn't help the eye roll that escaped her but only met malfoys playful eyes on her. "Feeling better now Blondie?" He inquired the smirk never leaving. Amelia's about to answer back with a sneer when harry speaks up in her place.  
"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you." He says coolly.

Amelia clamps a hand over her mouth trying to muffle her giggles, There was nothing little about Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy puffs out his chest glaring daggers at the group. "I'd take you on anytime on my own," he claims.

"Tonight if you want. Wizards duel. Wand only-no contact."

Amelia makes a sound of disgust jerking into a sitting position. "What are you even doing here Malfoy?" Draco never takes his cold eyes off of harry as he answers her with a mumble. "You forget Semira's here as well and she IS my family so of course I'm here."  
Amelia has to blink when he says Semira and family in the same sentence.

Maybe he doesn't hate everyone... "Careful malfoy. Your humanity's showing... Though I'm not surprised that the only girl you've ever cared about is the one who put me in this bed in the first place." Amelia replies smugly. Malfoy inclines his head toward her the smirk again gracing his lips. "And I've never been more proud."

Amelia couldn't miss the chance to roll her eyes again. With that Malfoy looks back at harry, "What's the matter potter never heard of a wizards duel before." Ron scoffs wheeling around. "Of course he does. I'm his second who's yours?" He retorts. Amelia starts to rub her temples, This was the last thing harry needs. "Crabbe. Then it's settled, Midnight." Malfoy states, then spins around and swaggers out of the hospital wing. Leaving that hostile and Slytherin Prince facade in his wake. Harry's eyes widen the moment he's gone. "What IS a wizards duel? And what do you mean, you're my second?" Amelia feels exhaustion wash over her but her hopes spike up when she knows after dinner she'll be let out of the hospital wing and can hopefully help harry with Malfoy.

She was not gonna be one of those useless girls that are always in the background.

"Well, a seconds there to take over if you die." She answers casually.

Harrys arm brushes hers and the worry comes off of him in waves and rushes down on her. She shivers as Ron explains and inches toward Hermione. "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and malfoy will be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you know enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway." Amelia nods haughtily in agreement.  
That's all Malfoy really was, talk.

"And what If I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Harry asks. Amelia narrowed her eyes, she could tell that harry was still nervous about his skills with magic. Ron's response brought a snort out of her, "Throw it away and punch him in the nose."

They all flinch hearing Hermione's book slam shut. "You mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. " There hermione went rushing her words in that orderly tone. "It's really selfish of you!" She hisses and her eyes are wide. Amelia can admit that it was pretty stupid this whole duel with Malfoy but she was always up for an adventure, that was the twins coming out in her.

"And it's really none of your business." Harry shoots back. Amelia's chest tightens, hermione was guaranteed to leave now leaving her with these two. And that's exactly what she did scrambling to her feet and stalking toward the door. "Good-bye," Ron adds a sneer to which hermione doesn't respond to. Amelia gives a slight shake of her head, "I've said it once and I'll say it again, I am never going to make friends if I'm always around you two."

Amelia's pov:  
Later that night I lay in bed my heart pounding every time I realized it was getting closer to midnight, a.k. a the duel. I had gotten back to Gryffindor tower a few hours ago. Everyone and I mean everyone was Molly coddling me. And I don't like to get molly coddled even by my aunt molly so you can guess that I got pretty mad. I ended up freaking out on everyone then storming up to the girls dorm Dani's laughter following me. She said and I quote,

"I have never seen so many Gryffindors speechless. You should throw a temper tantrum more often."

Hermione ended up coming up as well and next thing I knew I was falling asleep while talking to them both. My heart skipped a beat when my watch clicked half past eleven. I slipped out of my bed clutching my purple bathrobe and padded out of the girls dorm. A light caught my eyes and I reached for my wand just in case. I sighed with relief when I saw the glow of Harry and Ron's faces. They weren't looking at me though they were looking at something past me. "You!" Ron growls. I whip my head around my heart pounding in my chest and I see the bushy hair of hermione. "Did you bring her with you?" He narrows his eyes at me in an accusing tone. I chew on my lower lip meeting his cold stare and not backing down.  
I've been dealing with ron all my life.

"Why is everything suddenly my fault?" I hiss. Ron just rolls his eyes and heads towards the portrait hole Harry trudging behind him. I follow and feel Hermione's tense form behind me as she continues to scold us. "You guys are so selfish! I for one want to win the house cup it's wrong what you're doing!" My hands clench at my sides and I clamber out of the portrait hole. The anger was building up in me after every thing that has happened for the last couple of days.

I wheel around on her, "Hermione I already have a mother I don't need another one!"

Her mouth snaps shut and her eyes fall. Guilt pangs my chest, I honestly didn't mean to yell at her. I opened my mouth to apologize but noticed Ron and Harry were already down the hall and waiting patiently by the trophy room. I let out an irritated breath and sprint after them. I had expected Hermione to go back but her arm brushed mine as she came to a stop next to me. I gulped some air trying to catch my breath as my eyes danced around the trophies. They all were dull and boring but one glistened. I narrowed my eyes and looked at it more closely. The name plate sparked with color and I read the name.

 _'Mariette Sage.'_

I swallow hard and my arms flail back as I still study the trophy. "Hermione!" I whisper yell. "Hmm?" I hear her calculating voice behind me. "What's Semira's last name?" There's a pause and I tilt my head back to see her chewing her lip thoughtfully.

"Sage I believe..." She finally answers.

A shiver runs up my spine as my eyes flint back to the trophy. I lean forward and trace the name but a cold shoots up my fingers sending me reeling back. White clouds my vision and then images flood my mind.

 _The black lake shone on a bright sunny day and a boy with sleek black hair chased after a girl with long brown ember looking locks. Laugh was escaping her as she ran away from him. You could see the smile on his face from a mile away. "Catch me if you can Tom!" She called back in a teasing voice. "Oh I will Mari!" He warned, she looked back but that proved to be a mistake as a second later his arms closed around her waist spinning her around as she continued to giggle. His foot caught on a root of a tree and they both came tumbling to the ground. The boy still kept his arms firm around the girls waist, "Told you I would catch you, now and always." He promises. A smile plays on the girls lips, "Promise?" The boy rolls his eyes as rain begins to fall, what just a minute ago was a very bright day. "Promise." He mumbles as they both race back up to the looming Hogwarts._

 _The image changed and I saw the girl again but this time strong men had her in their grasp and she was surrounded in front of what looked like the ministry of magic. The same boy from the scene before was being forcefully dragged away from her as she cried out. "No let him go! Please he's innocent!" Her screams filled the air. It was only then I saw the man behind the girl, the man I recognized as Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore turned away from the crying girl tears in his eyes as he looked like he couldn't watch anymore. The boy looked wildly back at the girl fighting as well. "Don't believe them Mari they're wrong about me! I'll come back for you, I promise!" He yelled but his voice got fainter and fainter as the scene changed yet again._

 _This time the girl looked much much older and she was scrambling back on the ground. Tears were streaming down her face as she whimpered and pleaded for someone to stop. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A hollow voice boomed. Green light reflected in her eyes and that's when it all stopped_.

A gasp passed my lips, "Lia! Lia!" Harrys voice filled my mind. I jerked forward and found myself in someone's firm grip. I found we were now in a dark enclosed space and everyone looked at me worried and confused.

"What's happening?" I ask shakily.

"Malfoy sprang filch on us!" Ron answered venom dripping from his words. "Ooo what's this, Ickle Firsties out of bed. Naughty naughty you'll get caughty!" Peeves usual taunts reach our ears. I look over and sigh in irritation as I see him wag a finger at us. "Not if you don't give us away!" I find myself snarling, those visions, images whatever they were had made my blood heat up. I fished my wand out of my pocket but almost dropped it as peeves voice hounded,

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED STUDENTS OUT OF BED ALERT!"

I barely had time to clamp my hands over my ears before I was being tugged in the opposite direction. We all came to an abrupt halt at a dead end Ron instantly jingling the door handle.

"It's locked." He grumbles.

"That's it, my dreams of being a witch over. All those years I've put up with the weasleys gone to waste, we're done for." I don't miss the glare Ron sends me.  
"Oh move over!" Hermione's screech penetrated my thoughts. She yanked Harrys wand out of his hands and tapped the lock. "Alohomora." She whispered shakily. I heard the click of the lock as well as it clicking in my brain that, that was the spell to unlock doors. We all scurried through the door and my vision blurred for a moment. The wind blew my blonde hair over my shoulder as the door slamming made me flinch. I watched almost in a daze as hermione, ron and harry all pressed their ears against the door. I just took a moment to catch my breath, but I couldn't calm my brain.

I slowly turned on my heel, but suddenly realized why this corridor was forbidden.

It was then and there I met the eyes of a monstrous dog.

It's hot breath fanned my face and I cringed watching its cold eyes on me and hearing it's low growls. And I knew the scream that tore through the air was my own. Three other screams quickly filled the air and I stumbled toward the door as my wild eyes saw harry groping for the door knob. My heart pounded so fast and hard I felt my chest aching. We all fell backward and I swung the door shut feeling my feet pound on the floor as we all hurried back down to Gryffindor tower. The fat lady in the portrait huffed loudly muttering something about kids these days when we all shouted,

"PIG SNOUT PIG SNOUT PIG SNOUT!"

We all skidded into the common room. "What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school!" Ron exclaims venom dripping from his words trembles wracking his body. I clutched my now aching sides as I tried to catch my breath. I could just feel the strain on my dry throat. "Did you see what it was standing on?" Hermione gives us all a glare and at closer look I could see how red her cheeks were from running.

"The floor?" Harry suggest closing his eyes in exhaustion.

Hermione shook her head vigorously. "I wasn't looking at its feet I was looking at its head!" Ron defended. "It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." I managed to say through my panting.

Hermione stopped her glaring just a moment to send me a proud look.

"Now I'm going to bed before any of you come up with anymore bright ideas to get us killed. Or worse expelled!" With that she storms up the staircase leading to the girls dorm. I swallow hard, "It would be wise to listen to her for once." And with that I throw my hair over my shoulder and walk up the stair case. "You'd think we dragged them along!" Ron says to harry and I smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

A Wonderful Adventure With The Idiots~

Danielle's POV:

Dear Journal,  
(I refuse to call it a diary because I am not that girly. I already agreed to writing in this darn thing after Amelia practically begged me and I won't sink to her level of girl.)

Anyways what a week, I barely had time to not do my homework with all the drama going on. It almost made me feel like I was watching a muggle sop opera. I always feel like there are three sides to every story. My side, everyone else's side and the actual truth. Sorry looks like your stuck hearing my side of the story.

I wasn't exactly sure what happened with Amelia last night. She seemed spooked, like she had seen a ghost. I guess that wasn't unusual in the Wizarding World, but you get the point. I tried bringing it up at breakfast, but Ron quickly shot it down, and the rest of the breakfast was filled with awkward silence. Well, it was until Harry received a broomstick. A nimbus two-thousand to be exact. I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. I had been flying since I was an infant! I should be on the Qudditch team, not Harry. Just because he's a Potter he get's special treatment. Sorry that sounded a lot nicer in my head. But anyways I could see by the look on Amelia's face she was jealous as well. I quickly congratulated Harry on his new present, and excused myself from the table claiming I had to use the bathroom. I just couldn't stand being around that broomstick. If I was around it any longer I'm sure I would've said something I really regretted. I went back to the dormitory to cool my temper for a few moments. When I deemed myself calm enough to be in public I grabbed my school bag, and walked out of the common room. Right as Harry and Ron walked in, holding the broomstick. One lesson for the ladies,

BOYS ARE OBLIVIOUS TO EVERYTHING.

As Harry gushed about his new broom, and how he was so excited to ride it, I stood there, and nodded along with the fakest smile I could mange plastered on to my face. "Oh look at the time." I said looking at my wrist pretending that there was a watch there. "If we don't leave now we'll be late for class." Now maybe Ron's not as much as an idiot as Harry was, or he understood the "I'm so completely an utterly done with you" sugary sweet voice I was using, because when Harry looked at my wrist to check for a watch he said "Wait, there's nothing there-"

"Oh! Dani's totally right!" Ron exclaimed. "Quick put your broom away! I'll wait here for you. Bye Dani." And with that I took my leave, silently thanking Ron the whole time.

Classes were boring as usual, but it could be worse. I could be in muggle school doing math. Ugh, I hate math. I'm sure everyone in the whole world hates math. Later that day after class Hermione tried to get me to do my homework, but we all know that didn't happen. Well it didn't happen until Harry came downstairs with his broomstick and invited us to watch him practice. All of a sudden I had the sudden urge to write that essay for potions class. And practice those transfiguration spells we learned today. And finish my star chart that would be due next astronomy class. I had never seen Hermione smile so brightly when I asked her for help with my charms homework on the correct pronunciation of the spells we had learned. Amelia of course flounced after Harry and Ron and when she got back she was surprised that I had done most of my homework. I don't know if I should've felt offended by that or not. Well I'm not really sure how I'm suppose to end this. Do I just cease writing? Or do I do some cheesy thing like "I'll be writing again soon." Oh screw this. I'll write again when I write again.

Journal,  
Big news! It's Halloween! (Yeah I know I haven't written in like 2 months but who the heck cares? Life at Hogwarts is hard you honestly can't expect me to write **EVERY** day.) Halloween, is my favorite holiday. I heard in the muggle world they dress up an get free candy on Halloween night. I tried to convince my mother, but that never happened, so I stuck to the basic scaring the crap out of everybody. Mainly Cedric.  
It's pretty much always Cedric, but I had friends to scare this year!

Amelia always likes to pretend she's so brave, but I know the truth. She gets so scared so easily. I mean most people were excited because we got to learn how to makes things fly in charms class, but I was planning something big! An of course, the twins were helping as well. But you know, I still had class. And I totally failed (epically of course.) I couldn't make the stupid feather float. All I got out of it was a lousy centimeter before it dropped. Hermione got it right of course. No surprise there. She always gets everything right. But remember before when I said Ron wasn't as stupid as all boys normally were? I would like to retract my former statement. I was wrong, and I take full responsibility for my mistake.

I mean for goodness sakes you shouldn't talk about a girl behind her back! Especially when she doesn't have a whole lot of friends. "It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly." I mean really Ronald? Really?

Hermione ran off who knows where, and Amelia gave Ron a disapproving stare. Her next words were so quiet an deadly that I barely heard her. "I'm talking with you later." Then she was going after Hermione and Ron gulped.

Yup he's done it now.  
I stayed back and praised Ron for how much of an utter idiot he was being. Hermione didn't show up to the next class, neither did Amelia. I didn't see Amelia again until dinner, and Hermione wasn't with her. I tried asking her about Hermione, but didn't get much out of her other than she was in the girl's bathroom. But dinner was amazing! The Great Hall was filled with live bats flying all over the room. The food appeared out of nowhere on shining golden plates. Amelia didn't stay long to enjoy the food, claiming she needed to check on Hermione. She asked if I was going with her, but with my face full of candy, I wasn't really listening, and she left. Only moments after Amelia left, that shuddering Professor Quirrell came rushing into the Great Hall, his face full of fear. He ran up to Dumbledores chair, fell against the table and gasped

"Troll- in the dungeons- thought you ought to know." Before he fainted, sliding off the table to the floor.

Everything after that was chaos.

I would never admit it, but I was one of the students who screamed in shock, but Harry and Ron did to, so I can hardly be held accountable for that. Dumbledore calmed down the students, and instructed the prefects to take us back to our dorms. Sure, like that's what happened. I was with Ronald Weasly and Harry Potter, we obviously did not go back to our dormitory. "How could a troll get in?" Harry wondered aloud. "Don't ask me, they're suppose to be really stupid. Probably a Halloween joke." Ron replied. I face palmed. The twins, they were always one step ahead. The brilliant bastards. They probably let the troll in. I was going to need to step up my game next year. "Wait," I stopped in my tracks, grabbing at Harry's arm "Where's Amelia?" Harry stopped pulling at Ron, Rons face paled when I mentioned Amelia. "And Hermione..." Harry said. "Who cares about Hermione?" Ron asked. "Ron! Amelia is with Hermione, in the girls bathroom you bloody idiot! Amelia left before she heard about the troll! Neither of them know! We have to find them. They could be killed!"

"Well come on then." Ron said. "Let's go find them. Percy better not see us though." We followed the Hufflepuffs going the opposite direction, and slipped into a deserted hall. We hid behind a corner when we heard approaching footsteps. "It's Snape!" Ron whispered. "Yes Ron, thank you for the brilliant observation. I would've never guessed otherwise." I replied sarcastically. "What's he doing? Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?" Harry asked. "I don't know, and I don't really care. We need to find Amelia and Hermione! Come on!" We snuck down the hall, and almost ran into the troll. Man, the twins really out did themselves. He was disgusting! Twelve feet tall, with dull grey skin, and a giant lumpy body, with it's small bald head perched on top, looking like it was ready to fall at any given moment. It had short think legs, thick like actually tree trunks. And he dragged his splintered wooden club along the floor. It entered into a room and Harry had the brilliant idea to lock it from the inside. I stayed back, (not because I was slightly scared that's a ridiculous idea) to stand guard, which proved to be a mistake, because it wasn't until after they locked the door I realized, it was the girl's bathroom. "Quick! Quick!" I yelled running over to them "Unlock the door! Open it!" "Why?" Ron questioned. And we then heard two high pitched screams. "That's the girls bathroom!" I exclaimed, trying quickly to unlock the door.

I pulled the door open, and rushed inside. Both Hermione and Amelia were shrinking against the wall trying to shield themselves. Amelia had her wand out, but no real words came out of her mouth, just gibberish nonsense. The troll was advancing on them both, destroying everything in it's path as it walked over there. "Confuse it!" Harry yelled. "I've got it!" I said in response, and started throwing bathroom tiles, and pieces of the broken sink at the troll. The troll stopped a few feet from the girls, and turned to us three. I gulped. That was a really stupid idea. It raised its club and ran over to us. In my panic, I hadn't noticed Ron had slid past me and moved across the bathroom. "Oy, pea-brain!" And he threw a metal pipe at it.

The kids got guts, I'll give him that.

It turned to Ron, and I ran over to the girls "Come on! Up up! Get out! Quickly!" I said as I tried pulling them towards the door. But neither would budge. "No forget it I'm not leaving Ron!" Amelia protested. Why was I friends with her again? She was so stubborn. As the troll charged towards Ron, Harry jumped up on the trolls back, and shoved his wand up the trolls nose. Disgusting I know. But at the time I was thinking more along the lines of "Are you freaking kidding me? Harry get down you bloody idiot!" I was put on the spot. If Harry didn't get down, he would die. I tried to remember a spell, any spell that would help. "I've got it!" I yelled "PERTIFICUS TOTALUS!"

I didn't get exactly what I was expecting, but the trolls arms did lock together, and it's club fell out of it's grasp. Harry was still hanging on the back of the troll for dear life, but because the troll couldn't move his arms he started spinning around the room, trying to get rid of Harry. All of a sudden Ron cried out "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club flew up from the floor, and into the air. It turned over, and feel right on to the trolls bald head. The troll swayed before falling to the floor unconscious. Silence. "Is- is it dead?" Hermione's meek voice sounded and it was only then I looked down to see her squirming in between me and Amelia, latched onto us for dear life. "I don't think so," Harry answered. "I believe it's just knocked out." I watched him swallowing the lump in my throat as he bent down and pulled out his wand from the trolls nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue. I scrunched my nose up, "Disgusting." A sudden slamming of loud footsteps made all five of us look up. And note to self never make Mcgonagall that mad again. Her lips were white and any hopes of winning the house cup went out the window. I'm pretty sure the teachers scared me more than the troll. They burst into the bathroom, Quirrell took one look at the troll and let out a whimper. Snape bent over the troll, and Professor Mcgonagall set her cold eyes on us.

I swear we all huddled a little bit closer.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Asked Mcgonagall with cold fury in her voice making it shake. Harry and Ron shared a look both frozen. I almost wanted face palm if I wasn't frozen in place by Amelia and Hermione clinging to my sides. When no one answered she continued. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?!" Now it was time for Snape to give us a piercing look. Why did teachers always do that? Gang up on students? I'm seriously surprised the twins lasted this far. But I guess that all ends after they all find out they let the troll in. My eyes bore into Harry and Ron. Or should I even call them names anymore? They honestly weren't worthy. Idiots. That was there new name. They wanted to charge in here with no plan and now they can't back it up.

"It was me. I wanted to see the troll up close and they followed me to make sure I wouldn't get hurt." I winced when I was done speaking realizing how this would impact me. I felt Hermione and Amelia stiffen at my sides. Oh well, what's done is done. I took the blame. Hey what's a couple of detentions? I'm sure I'll get more. Snape and Mcgonagall crossed their arms tightly over their chests eyeing me. I swallow, there's no way I was gonna back down now. "Can't say I'm surprised," Mcgonagall remarked. I was never one to hold in my eye rolls so why start now? "Five points will be deducted from Gryffindor, and see me in my office Ms. Diggory." I exhaled as they all swished around their cloaks billowing out around them. I entwined my arm with Lia's as we stepped over and around the crumbling bathroom. On the way out I was bombarded with yet another question.

"Did you by any chance do your Transfiguration homework?" She thought she had me backed into a corner as she smirked triumphantly. "Actually I did," I replied smugly.

Before I could see her reaction I paced past her fatigue coming over my body, dragging Amelia with me. The moment we came into the hallway we saw Fred and Cedric coming around the corner panicked looks on their faces. Did Cedric actually think I was hurt? Psst His lack of faith in me was insulting. Nevertheless I let Amelia go and ran towards him. I should start hugging my brother, I noted with brief relaxation as I collided with him. Eh, Tomorrow I would go back to disliking him, but today he was my big brother and I was so relieved to see him. I melted into his embrace firmly locking my arms around his neck and breathed in the familiar scent of Quidditch that always surrounded him. My eyes fell shut as he gave me a small squeeze. I quickly opened my eyes when I heard the pound of someone's feet, over Ceds shoulder I saw Amelia approach Fred. Don't get me wrong I love Amelia but she's a total softy and girly girly we are exact opposites and I guess that's why we're such good friends. But what she did totally surprised me. Fred already had his arms open, some of his floppy ginger hair had fallen in his eyes and a big smile was spread across his face probably because he saw Amelia was ok. But Amelia did not reciprocate any of that and when she got to Fred she tugged forcefully on his ear, him letting out a yelp of pain and dragged him around the corner. I detached myself from Cedric giving him a meaningful look. "I'll see you later." I started to walk towards where Amelia had gone but I felt a hand close around my wrist. Cedric locked eyes with me, "You better." I took a moment to look at him. We were never really emotional around each other but that just left more unsaid. Right now his eyes said it all, and how much he loved me. I gave him an affirmative nod slowly breaking away and leaving the warmth that my brother radiated.

When I rounded the corner my eyes widened at the scene in front of me. Amelia had pushed Fred against the wall and pinned his arms slightly above his head as she narrowed her eyes at him. And his face was priceless, I took a moment to double over with laughter before getting serious. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you Fredrick Cornelius Weasley!" I crossed my arms over my chest raising an eye brow from behind Amelia. All Fred did was blink. "What do you mean?" He asked lamely and a snort followed his statement from me and Lia. "Letting that troll in!" Amelia exclaimed swatting his chest. "Ow- what are you talking about? That troll wasn't us!" He defended, normally I wouldn't believe him. Who would? But from hanging around the Weasley family I knew they were bad liars and his eyes betrayed that he didn't have anything to do with the troll. Amelia sagged letting Fred go and he pushed himself away from the wall. "Well crap. Then who let it in?" I asked incredulously. "I don't know but I'm glad you're ok." Fred said sweeping Amelia up into his arms. Amelia placed her chin on Fred's shoulder meeting my eyes. I saw myself reflected in her blue orbs.

We were both worried because if the twins didn't let that Troll in, we were all in big trouble.

****COMMENT FOLLOW FAVORITE! STAY TUNED!


	11. Chapter 11

**Distracting Draco Malfoy~**

Amelia's POV:  
I shivered wrapping my Quidditch hoodie tighter around me. That's one thing November brought that I absolutely despised, the cold. Every time I even got close to warmth nowadays it was always ripped away from me. November also brought a very annoying Harry. Every second that ticked by he grew more and more worried about his first real Quidditch match this Saturday. Soon I worried that he would start chewing on his fingernails. But luckily Hermione offered up her 'Quidditch through the ages' book as a little leverage to calm his nerves. I often told him my personal experience with Quidditch as well. Hey, I've been playing since I was five you would think I was good at it by now. I haven't been practicing with him much lately because of the cold but I feel confident that he will do fine. He's already famous, the boy who lived. If he sucked at Quidditch I don't think it would tarnish his image that much. A shiver ripples down my spine and I try to shrink back into the warmth of my hoodie but nothing seems to work. I met the eyes of Harry who was sitting cris-crossed in front of me. He was rocking back and forth and I glanced at Ron and Hermione to see if they noticed how jittery he seemed. Ron was fumbling around with his rat and I sniffed in disgust, I would forever and always dislike that little creature. And Hermione was checking over all of our charms homework. We were all seated at the window quietly as a party raged around us. Just as I opened my mouth to ask Harry what was wrong he jumped to his feet. "I'm gonna go get my book back from Snape!" He declared and I stared at him. Ah, such confidence. I was so not going with him to see what an epic fail that would be. Ron voiced my thoughts by snorting, "Good luck with that." Harry hesitated eyeing us, I think he thought at least one of us would volunteer to come with him but when none of us did he sighed and walked out of the Gryffindor common room. I rolled my head back on the window but winced when the cold from the windowpane seeped into my head. I did not need any more of the cold. I untucked my legs from underneath of me and slid off the window sill. "You guys are boring." I complained. They both flashed me a cheeky smile before I walked away. Only to be almost knocked off my feet by Dani, and she seems awful happy. She hooked her arm around me smiling widely. "Ya know Lia I am so happy we are friends." I raised an eyebrow at her but decided not to say anything. Her eyes trailed down to my wrist wrapped up in a cast. "And I'm so happy you're ok!" She gushed. She stumbled and almost sent me reeling but luckily I caught her and we both stood upright. "Listen listen, listen." She stammered cupping my cheeks. This made my eyebrows shoot up as she locked eyes with me. "We can't let those bad Slytherins get to us ok? They are pathetic and we are so much better than them. I mean hurting you? That was low. But fear not, we will not retaliate because we are good people." Okay, I could not take her seriously at this point. "Fred.. George!" My holler pierced through all the laughter combusting around us as Dani's head lulled on my shoulder. My confusion and amusement grew to worry as Dani's eyes sagged shut. Only a moment passed before the twins identical head popped up right in front of me. "You called?" Fred drawled. I pulled my arms trying to reposition Dani better in my arms as she was starting to hurt my aching wrist. "What the heck did you give Dani?" Their impish grins faded when they noticed Danielle in my arms, If it were even possible for Fred and George to care about something more than making people laugh I think this situation called for it. I set my hard eyes on them as both mouths fell open. "We didn't give her- any-anything." George stammered under my withering gaze. And I found it funny that Fred didn't even try to speak up for himself. "Is that so? Were you perhaps making any potions? And she might have stumbled upon them?" I inquired and realization suddenly dawned on them. I knew the twins never stopped experimenting with potions and I also knew that Dani had a curious mind and was just as much a troublemaker as the twins. "Your silence says it all. She drank one didn't she? Was there anything harmful in those?" A look of concentration passed over Fred and George's faces but in the end they simply shrugged. "Nah nothing." I smirked dryly, "Well your version of nothing being harmless is far different than mine." I huffed indignantly passing Dani to George lightly. "George take Dani up to the dorm make sure she gets in bed and is comfortable so she can sleep it off." George made sure he picked Dani up bridal style and that's she was secure in his arms before saluting. "Yes maam.

I continued through the bodies of people all pressed together in the small Gryffindor Common room. "You would think a sensible person wouldn't have a party the day before a match. Don't you guys like need your rest?" I called back to Fred who was following me through the train wreck that was now the common room. "C'mon where's the fun in that?" He winked once we made it out of the crowd. My chest constricted as I was able to breath again and I crossed my arms over my chest. "Where's Percy anyway? Doesn't he usually put a stop to these things?" Freds eyes diverted to see his feet as he rocked uncertainly on the heels of his shoes. "Fred..." I started my voice wavering. Leave it to the twins to top this night off with a bang.

"Well me and Georgie may have accidentally locked Percy in his dorm." My eyes widened slightly in surprise, though I guess I shouldn't be surprised we were talking about the Weasley twins. "How do you accidentally-?" I started but realized it wasn't even worth it and I sighed. I collapsed on a lonely empty chair and Fred didn't hesitate before sinking down to his knees in front of me. "What's wrong? You seem more uptight that usual." I rubbed my temples periodically to draw back the headache that was starting to form. That was the question wasn't it? What's wrong? "Too many things," I noted. Fred's frown grew deeper, "Well that's never good." I nodded, he was probably right. This was my first year at Hogwarts nothing was suppose to be wrong! For a split second I wondered if befriending the famous Harry Potter was the right thing to do. But only for a second and even for that second I felt awful.

I was Harry's friend now and anything he went through I would go through with him.

"I know you're going throught a lot but Lia I just think you're putting yourself through more than you need to. I mean this is your first year of Hogwarts you're suppose to have fun." My eyes blinked open, it was only on a occasion that I caught Fred Weasley saying something meaningful.

"Who says I'm not having fun?" I attempted a half smile. Now it was time for Fred to roll his eyes in disbelief. "Cmon don't try to lie to me." I chewed my lip thoughtfully, "I guess this whole troll thing has got me freaked out and it's like the Slytherins. Semira already hurt me once who's to say she won't do it again?" Fred placed his hand over mine in a comforting manner and I couldn't help but smile at the twinge of warmth that surged up my body. It was the first source of warmth I've found in weeks. "How do we know the troll didn't just get in by itself or wasn't a halloween practical joke? That's because we don't. You have nothing to worry about with that troll. And as far as Semira and the other Slytherins go..." His grin returned.

"Let them try something. They'll have me and half the Gryffindors to deal with. We let her hurt you once but we won't do it again. Plus Semira has that whole memory thing going on, I would be more worried about Draco than anything but he spends too much time slicking back his hair to do any real scheming."

His words made my heart flutter in a bad way and my mind relax but it didn't cure the worry embedded deep inside me. The air around me and Fred was just too... I don't know how to describe it. Ever since I got to Hogwarts I haven't been able to see him as much and this is the first time we've been close in awhile. He knew me inside and out and now all I wanted was for things to get back to normal. Even though I didn't think that would be possible for a long time. "Now why don't you make yourself useful and get me a butter beer and something to help with my head?" I tease and his grin grows bigger across his lips. He gets to his feet still clutching my hand. "Sure thing" He saluted and slowly as he backs away, he lets my hand fall back onto my lap. I shrugged back into a relaxed pose on the chair letting exhaustion wash over me.

Harry suddenly burst into the common room a look of pure panic on his face. I instantly struggled to my feet leaving my peace and quiet and began to chase after Harry. What I didn't notice was Fred behind me holding a butter bear in one hand and a potion in the other to help with my head, his grin slowly fading as he watched me chase after Harry leaving him behind in my wake.

It took a few minutes for us to calm Harry down and for him to regain his breathing but eventually he did and he sat back on the window me, Hermione and Ron sitting around him. He was limping slightly so of course I made him pull up his pants leg and it revealed a small cut that he had gotten in his haste back here. So there we sat listening to Harry silently as he explained about his mini adventure wincing from time to time as I tended his cut with some oil and alcohol. He told us how he went to the dungeons to get his book back and knocked but no one answered so he didn't see the harm in going, in there and getting it himself. But when he entered he saw Snape pushing a frantically mumbling Professor Quirell into a corner while showing him his bloody and bruised leg. They were arguing about something but Harry couldn't seem to comprehend what it was about. Once Snape noticed Harry was in the doorway he screamed for Harry to get out and Harry shaken up took off back toward the common room. Thus making Harry think that Snape tried to get past the three headed dog at Halloween, he's after whatever it's guarding and just let the troll in as a diversion. Hermione's eyes were so wide by the time he was done talking. "No-he wouldn't. I know he's not very nice but- he wouldn't try to steal something Dumbledore was obviously trying to keep safe." I absently stroked the area around Harrys cut as I slowly but surely placed a bandage on the cut. What? He needed to be ready for the match tomorrow and I like taking care of people. Plus Harry didn't seem to mind he was actually smiling quite a bit. "Honestly Hermione you think all teachers are saints or something!" Ron snapped jerking me out of my thoughts. It was then I found all three pairs of eyes on me, boring into me. "Well what do you think Amelia?" I slowly kept my eyes trained on Harry's leg as I unraveled his pants leg back down and he lowered his leg from my lap. I cleared my throat before speaking, I honestly had no idea what to say on this topic. "I think we should get more evidence before we start accusing teachers of anything, you don't know what the truth is until you find it out." And with that I left them to their own thoughts. I didn't care whether they valued my opinion or not I was simply to tired to care. So I went to bed that night my mind still buzzing and overcrowded with thoughts. I made sure to check Dani before I did actually climb into bed and everything was normal so that put one aspect of mind at ease. I read over a recent letter from my parents telling me how excited they were to see me soon for Christmas. But if all this drama kept going on I don't think I would make it back for Christmas. Their words still brought serenity to drape over me and with my mind wandering to getting to watch Quidditch my favorite sport tomorrow I fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Harry you have to eat!" I insisted. I actually felt like I could start ripping my hair out. It was an hour. An hour before the game and it has been the slowest hour of my life. I kept having to remind myself why I was even friends with Harry.

"I'm not hungry." Yeah it seemed like he was saying that a lot lately. "Just some toast?" Hermione tried to negotiate. Oh, Hermione forever the optimist. I shook my head sadly as he denied yet again. "Cmon Harry you have to eat something. Seekers need all of their strength, their the ones that get clobbered the most."  
I feel like we all took a moment to just stare at Seamus. He somehow just managed to make this situation ten times worse. I shivered pulling my Quidittch hoodie's hood up over my ears since that's where the cold was hitting it the most. An idea suddenly struck me and I had to keep my fork from clattering on my plate, as I locked eyes with Dani who sat on the other side of Harry. She had a glint in her eyes and slightly nodded.

What can I say? Great minds think alike.

'One,' I mouthed to her. A big smirked curled on her lips and somehow my lips mirrored hers.  
'Two, Three-'

In an instant I had clutched onto Harry's arms ripping him toward me. He was so startled he gasped and I pulled on the ends of his hair tipping his mouth up. The gasp just helped Dani shove food into his mouth. The moment the food was in I released him, and me Dani hi-fived. It took Harry a moment to chew and swallow the mass of food we had forced upon him.

"That's nice that is." He muttered wiping at the sides of his mouth. I couldn't reply I was practically doubled over with laughter. Everyone had smiles on their faces except for Harry. Oh well, he would he get over it. At least I got him to eat didn't I? It could be much worse. I could have thrown a brick at him, wow that was random. I glanced up wiping the tears that had welled in my eyes and a certain dark headed Slytherin caught my eye. She looked so confused as she wandered around the Great Hall, Malfoy guiding her. Part of me wondered what it would be like to lose all your memories. But then again Semira probably didn't know either, she was probably faking it. Didn't seem like the strangest theory I've ever come up with. Was I bitter? Absolutely. Hey, that girl tried to kill me by hurtling me off my broom she deserves what she gets.

But we had bigger problems on our hands now though as I looked back at my friends. Goofy smiles still written on their faces.

It was time to watch the Gryffindors be boss at Quidditch.  
_

By eleven a'clock the stands in front of the Quidditch pitch were swarming with people. "Ugh. Socializing. I hate people." Dani was grumbling under her breath. I nudged her as we made our way through the crowd trying to find our friends. I could tell Dani was close to just ditching this whole thing so I put on my best puppy dog eyes. "C'mon please just support Harry right now and I'll make sure no one bothers you when you have your anti-social day." We had finally reached our friends and oddly they had a sign that read  
"Potter for President."

Weirdos.

After I made Danielle affirm that she would stay we plopped down aligned with our friends. I snatched the binoculars out of Ron's hand, we may be sitting up high but with this many people it was still hard to see. A flare went up in the sky and my heart skipped a beat as the players all marched out. Harry had been very nervous these past few weeks but not nearly as nervous as he seemed now. He was fidgeting and I felt a tug at my navel, wishing desperately that I could assure him. I narrowed my eyes willing myself to send him a message that he would do fine and had nothing to worry about. "C'mon look at me, look at me." I muttered under my breath, of course I knew he wouldn't hear me but I was hoping he would still look at me. As if by magic he tilted his head up and I met eyes with him. Maybe just maybe that would give him a boost of confidence. Madame Hooch gave a loud blast from her whistle. Then simultaneously they all mounted their brooms and flew up into the sky.  
It was time for the game to begin.

I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face, I loved this game no matter what. I felt Ron fidget next to me and rolled my eyes, he was always so nervous in everything Quidditch. I tilted my head looking past Ron to see Hermione her arms folded over her chest, I was still surprised that she was even here. Dani matched my grin, I didn't know much about Danielle's background but I could just feel that she loved the game as much as me.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor-what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-"  
"JORDAN!"  
"Sorry, Professor."  
I snorted past a laugh, the twins friend Lee Jordan was doing commentary. I've known him practically since I was five and no one has been able to narrate Quidditch quite like him. But of course he was being closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve- back to Johnson and-no the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle. Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes- Flint flying like an eagle up there- he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood. And the Gryffindors take the Quaffle- that's chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and- OUCH- that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head with a Bludger- Quaffle taken by Slytherins- that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a Bludger- sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which- nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes- she's really flying- dodges a speeding Bludger- the goalposts are ahead- come on, now, Angelina- Keeper Blechley dives-misses- GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

I jumped to my feet cheering along with the Gryffindors as the red and gold flags flapped in the wind and enjoyed listening to the Slytherins low moans. "Hagrid!" Ron and Hermione yelped and I flinched. We all squeezed together so Hagrid could fit. "No sign of the snitch yet?" We all shook our heads sadly. "Nope," Ron said popping the "p."  
"I suppose Wood asked Harry to stay out of the way until he spots the Snitch." I commented, it's what any logical Captain would do. I kept my eyes trained on the game, with Quidditch you had to watch every little detail. Especially if you were trying to find the Snitch. My breath hitched in my throat when a Bludger soared through the sky aiming straight at Harry. But it was Fred to the rescue as he knocked it furiously out of the way. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves and focused back on what Lee was saying. "Slytherin in possession, Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the- wait a moment- was that the Snitch?"

My eyes widened just as an excited murmur erupted in the crowd. Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that flashed past him like lighting. I snorted, idiot. A great rush of excitement exploded in my chest as Harry dived for it. Him and Terence Higgs the Seeker for Slytherins both hurtled towards it. Meanwhile the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were suppose to be doing all watching dumbfounded. I heard a smack from next to me and tilted my head to the side. Dani had face palmed herself, big time. "IDIOTS THE LOT OF THEM." She raged motioning wildly to the halted game. "You would think they would be trying to score while Harry goes after the Snitch!" I couldn't help my sly smirk as I patted her on the back sympathetically. I was feeling the same way. For a split second I wasn't paying attention to the game but when I turned back horror filled my eyes. A split second was all it took and **WHAM**. A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors while I was still trying to process what even happened.

Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

Me, Ron and Dani all clambered to our feet. "What the hel-" I cut Dani off. "Foul!" My scream tore through the air, I could feel the steam coming off me. And I bet I looked like a red tomato. But I honestly didn't care, my fists were clenched at my sides as if any second I could lash out and punch something or someone. I watched with satisfaction as Madam Hooch grabbed Flint by the back of his neck and spoke angrily to him. Then ordered a free shot at the goalposts for Gryffindor. I groaned, of course with everything that went down the Snitch was lost. My thoughts were interrupted by Dean Thomas yelling, "Red card! Send him off Ref! Red card!" A frown marred my face, why was he bringing soccer into this. "What are you talking about, Dean?" Ron asked irritably. Of course I knew what he was talking about but all the rest of the Gryffindors looked confused. And Hermione the other muggle born wasn't even paying attention. "Red card!" Dean continued furiously, his enthusiasm made me crack a smile. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"  
"But this isn't soccer," Ron reminded pointedly. I narrowed my eyes at the game tuning out after this point. It happened, it's over, now it was time for us to get focused on winning again. I could tell Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"So- after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"  
"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall growled.  
"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"  
"Jordan I'm warning you-"  
I snorted past my laughter catching the grins of the twins as they circled around and gave a thumbs up to Lee.  
"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue to play, Gryffindor still in possession."

That's when it happened.

Harry's broom gave a sudden and frightening lurch. A deep feelings of dread ricocheted inside of me. I had never felt anything like that. It was like Harry's fear was dripping off him and feeding into me.

Then it happened again.

I didn't even look at her as I snatched the binoculars out of Dani's hands my grip extremely tight as I watched closely from the binoculars. My eyes moved every time Harry did my breath quickening. Lee was still commentating, it ringing in the back of my ears. "Slytherin in possession- Flint with the Quaffle- passes- Spinnet- passes Bell-hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose- only joking Professor- Slytherins score- oh no..." The Slytherins were cheering, no one seemed to have noticed. My stomach churned.  
"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. I instantly shook my head, beads of sweat had started to line my face. "No it's not him," I whispered shakily. It all clicked in my brain and I began frantically scanning the crowd for any hint or sign. Someone was jinxing the broom. I could tell that Hermione had figured it out as well. She was muttering incoherently beside Ron. "What are you going on about?" Ron moaned, he had certainly paled. "I knew it!" Hermione exclaimed then seized Ron's hand indicating Snape in the crowd. I didn't miss how a blush flushed on Ron's cheeks. I fixed my own binoculars on Snape. His eyes were locked on Harry and he was muttering nonstop. It wasn't too big of an assumption. "He's doing something-"  
"-Jinxing the broom." I finished for her.  
I wasn't paying attention much but out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione raise her chin. "Leave it to me."

My gasp sprang through the air, oh no, oh no oh no. "Houston we have a problem." I announced batting at Dani's cloak. "What is it?" She asked and I moved the binoculars in front of her eyes. "Those little prats." She breathed and I had to nod in agreement. It seemed like we had three problems on our hands. Not to far from us actually Semira was staring intently at Harry and Draco was murmuring persistently into her ear. I knew it was a long shot that it was them jinxing it but I had to be sure. It was like this sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. "No! No I know what you're thinking and no." Dani started protesting. It's not like I enjoyed the pairs company but I didn't want Harry to get hurt. "Just let me do this." I tried to reason but Dani was the most stubborn person I knew.. "No. N-O spells no. They've hurt you once before I will **not** give them a chance to do it again."

"What are they gonna do in the stands of a Quidditch game with teachers around?" I retorted, honestly every moment we waste is another moment Harry can plummet to the ground. Dani stared at me for a long moment and then blinked, I could visibly tell she had relented. Me and Dani were both stubborn, another way we were close. We knew we could never win an argument between us. So with that I turned on my heel flipped my hair and maneuvered my way towards Draco Malfoy. "What's she doing?" I heard Ron say distantly as I got further and further away.

"Distracting Draco Malfoy, duh." Dani answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Whispers followed me as to what I was doing in the Slytherin part of the stands. I spotted Draco and stopped a few feet away from him taking a deep breath. This was going to be utterly horrible.  
I put a spring in my step and practically skipped forward just before reaching Draco who was still speaking to Semira in rushed tones, and she still hasn't broken her concentration, I threw myself forward like I tripped and hurtled straight into Draco. On instinct he caught me around the waist and I tried not to gag being this close to him. "Well well look what we have here." He purred in his vindictive tone. Every fiber of my being was screaming at me to push him away and fire insults at him. But luckily I kept my cool. "Guess I just found myself here," I shrugged, and it caused a smirk to twinge on his lips. My eyes diverted to Semira, when I crashed into Draco she lost her balance and swayed ultimately breaking her concentration.

But I wasn't gonna stop until Harry was safe. And from the looks of it he was still being flung off of his broom.

"You know Draco why are we even fighting?" I tried to suppress a shudder as I dragged my fingertip across his cheek. "You have such pretty eyes." I acknowledged and saw a glint shine in his eyes. Dirty little Slytherin.  
"I know," he remarked slyly. The little rat couldn't even say thank you to a compliment. I almost furrowed my eye brows realizing I was still in his arms. I probably have germs all over me now. Convincing, I had to be convincing.  
"We all know that our tension is just the surface of something deeper underneath. I have good acting skills I thought proudly. "Really, and what is that?" He tilted his head to the side. I had to admit he was attractive, but his personality ruins it all.  
I leaned forward for extra effect. "I think you know," I whispered biting my lip. He pursed his lips looking at me from head to toe.  
Ew this was too close, I wrinkled my nose. I shifted back but made sure to send him a flirtatious look. He really was too gullible. "Plus I think I would much rather be in Slytherin."  
That was like poison coming out of my mouth. I hated myself for saying that, but it was all apart of the game. "Really?" Malfoy asked interest peaked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry clamber back onto his broom. I exhaled, he was safe. Realizing I still had Malfoy to deal with..

"Ew no get off me."  
I wrenched out of his grasp and didn't even wait to see his reaction before racing back to the Gryffindor section. I was in that swarm of green for way too long.

"Neville you can look!" Ron was saying when I got to them and finally felt like I could breath again. Apparently Neville had been sobbing onto Hagrid's jacket for the past five minutes while Dani rubbed soothing circles into his back. "Beautifully done, " Dani complimented and I took a bow for extra effect. I should seriously consider a career as an actress.

Harry was diving toward the ground at full speed. I stood up clinging to the rail as I watched Harry clap his hand over his mouth as though he was going to be sick. He hit the field on all fours before coughing something up.

"I've got the Snitch!"  
Honestly the best words I've heard all day. "Did- did he just throw up the Snitch?" Danielle was sputtering with laugher. As was everyone else, while the Slytherins were whining about how he had nearly swallowed the Snitch not caught it.  
I didn't pay attention however because with today's events I was actually happy for the outcome.  
_

We were all trying to explain to Harry just what happened when he was out there. He didn't seem surprised that Snape had tried to kill him, just merely shrugged it off. I was also currently trying to breath because when we were talking about the whole situation Hagrid let it slip that the dogs name was Fluffy. Seriously who comes up with this stuff?  
"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" Hagrid said hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh- her meddlin in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an you forget that it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an Nicolas Flamel-"  
"Aha!" We all grinned triumphantly. "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved is there?"

Hagrid looked absolutely furious with himself.


	12. Chapter 12

***Could it possibly be an update?

 **What is your deepest desire**?

Day 1 of Christmas break/

Amelia's POV_

Christmas was coming.

No one and I mean no one could wait for the holidays to begin, especially me. My body was practically buzzing, and I kept swinging my legs back and forth- I simply could not keep still. I was perched with Dani up on a ledge in the middle of a corridor, laughing my butt off because the twins had spelled snowballs to follow Professor Quirrel around. Every time I would stop laughing it would hit the back of his turbine and that was it, I was done for, my body being rocked by my laugher.

The halls were empty, I know its terrible to skip class but it was also oddly exciting. The twins did this on the regular, I should probably stop hanging around them- such a bad influence. This was better than Potion's lately, ever since Slytherin had lost at the Quidditch match Draco had been exceptionally nasty. "I cant believe we got Amelia to skip class," George teased. Fred popped his collar, "I told you I could do it with my charm." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that, yeah okay. George playfully ruffled his hair. "Yeah now we have someone to blame if we get caught." I snorted like that was ever goanna happen. "Aren't you two used to detention?" I asked grinning, just thinking about how many times they got caught playing their little pranks this year. And the year wasn't even over yet. "We can be pretty persuasive," George quipped. "Yeah so can we," Dani chimed from next to me. She hopped down from the ledge, oh no here we go I thought watching the scene with a weary eye. George gave her a look of mock disbelief as she inched towards him, she had that usual fire in her eyes when she was trying to prove something. Which was basically all the time.

"Yeah hello, Professor McGonagall?" She sounded so innocent, I leaned forward interested to hear what was churning around in that big brain of hers. "I was so scared," She started in a choked up voice. "The twins they seem so carefree and harmless but they're really not. Don't believe them Professor! I thought I was their friend but oh they proved me wrong. They dragged us out here, told us we had to watch as they performed their vile pranks and then make us take the fall. Please you know me and Amelia Professor, we have never got detention before and we don't want to start now, just let us feel safe again." By the time she was finished she had real unshed tears in her eyes, even my throat had tightened. What she described about the twins couldn't be farther from the truth but I was starting to believe her, she was good. George had an impressed look on his face, while Fred just stared open mouthed. I raised my eyes brows as Dani took a deep breath regaining herself and smirking with pride. Well now I know if I'm ever in a hairy situation I'll need her by my side.

"Not as dumb as she looks folks," George finally whispered. It was like there was a layer of ice around them, as they both continued to stare at each other. I shared a look with Fred, well this was interesting. I decided to yank them out of their trance, it was starting to get a little awkward for those of us who weren't gazing into each others eyes. "Yeah plus, its better than going to Potions and seeing that git Draco Malfoy." Clearly my words had the desired effect because both Dani and George took a startled step away from each other. What I didn't intend was for Fred to be so alarmed. "Why has he done something to you?" I tilted my head toward him my eyes softening, hoping I was sending him a look that said he didn't have to be so worried. "He's just been bothering me that's all." Dani heaved herself up on the ledge next to me once again while snorting. "That's and understatement, he's been obsessed with her ever since the Quidditch game after she tried to distract him. Throwing it in her face from time to time."

I now had everybody's eyes on me and I didn't like it so I merely shrugged. "Well you can do better than Draco Malfoy," Fred said dryly. Oh I would never be with Draco in a million years. I was about to voice my thoughts when students started pooling into the hallway. Then our worst fears came to pass when McGonagall began striding towards us a glint in her eyes. My mouth formed an 'O' shape as Dani cursed under her breath. I went flying off the ledge flinging the bag with my school books over my shoulder. Dani was right next to me as we hurried away, the twins right behind us. I looked at Dani, her face was impassive but we did that silent communication thing. We both whirled around and I shoved Fred's chest, while Dani shoved George sending them to stumble back right into McGonagall. We smiled brightly at them and turned away, their groans audible all the way down the hallway. I spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione so we joined them with the flow of the crowd.

I let out about the biggest groan ever when I saw Draco Malfoy heading our way in the stuffy corridor. "I do feel so sorry, for the people who have to stay here because they're not wanted at home!" He said loudly. Just ignore him, I repeated over and over again in my head. He could be talking to someone else, but then again he did stuff just to annoy us. Him and his little goons started snickering and I huffed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dani's nose flare. I knew she was going to say a nasty retort so I wheeled around before things could get ugly. "What exactly are you doing over holiday Malfoy?"

He stopped like he didn't expect anybody to talk to him, like he was king of the school, much less me. I swallowed as his usual sly smirk crossed his lips. He edged toward me as I grew impatient. Malfoy always has a thing for dramatics. He was close, too close, Dani gripped my arm her death glare not wavering.

"If you must know muggle lover, I'm going back home with Semira. So my dad can fix her little memory problem. When you see her again she'll be as good as new, and ready to break your other wrist. You just think about that."

With that he swaggered away, I was rooted to the spot.

"If he thinks he can scare us!" Danielle jerked forward her face flushing, I was glad Hermione latched onto her. I didn't say anything , just kept walking forward. Well that is until a large tree was blocking the corridor. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told us all that it was Hagrid behind it. "Hi Hagrid want any help?" Ron asked but I was too lost in my own thoughts. Staying at Hogwarts for Christmas would be weird, I was so used to being with my family. But my parents were flying to America to see my older sister Sarah, now normally I would stay with the Weasley's but they were going to Romania to visit Charlie. "Would you mind moving out of the way?" Came Malfoys cold voice, breaking my thoughts. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose- that the hut of Hagrids must seem like a palace compared to your shack." My fist clenched at my sides, my nails digging into my skin almost painfully. This time it was Hermione holding Ron back as he dove for Malfoy, I wish she hadn't though. "Our house might be a shack, but it at least has love unlike your house, and your family," I spat.

"WEASLEY!"

Hermione let go of a struggling Ron as Snape stomped towards us. "He was provoked, Professor Snape." Hagrid stood up for Ron his face revealed from behind the big tree. "Malfoy was insultin his family."

"Be that as it may Hagrid, fighting is against the rules," Snape said silkily, I had to hide an eye roll how did I know he was goanna blame Ron? And it's not like he actually hurt Malfoy! "Five points from Gryffindor and be lucky it wasn't more, now move along." I watched hate springing in me as Malfoy and his goons roughly pushed past everyone. "Ill get him! One of these days ill get him," Ron ground out still trying to thrash at Malfoys back. "I should go finish packing," Dani said tentatively to me while Ron kept grumbling. I offered her a warm smile as she got immersed in the crowd. "Come on cheer up, its nearly Christmas," said Hagrid still lugging the tree. "And that reminds me Harry, Ron, Amelia we've got half an hour before lunch we should head to the library." Our glances turned sideways as we passed the Great Hall, it was glowing with light and looked absolutely spectacular with all the Christmas decorations. "Yeah, yeah that's right," Ron said tearing his eyes away, but I couldn't do that so easily- entranced with the Great Hall. "The library? You actually have work to do?" The Great hall vanished from sight to which I was glad because I probably could have stared at it forever. "Oh no we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicholas Flamel we've been trying to figure out who he is." For a moment there I thought Hagrid was about to pass out, he looked so shocked and his hands fumbled with the tree. "You _what_? Listen here- I told yer its nothing to yer what those dogs are hiding." Yes he told us time and time again, but my specialty was not listening to people. "We're just curious," Hermione defended, I nodded along even though the muggles always said curiosity killed the cat. "Unless you'd like to save us the trouble and at least give us a hint?" I prompted slyly, maybe he would slip up again. "I'm sayin nothing," Hagrid answered flatly, my eyes fell but oh well. "Just have to find out ourselves then," Ron said airily as we all steered away from a disgruntled Hagrid. I didn't like the fact that we had to keep looking through endless books but Hermione would leave shortly and we would all have a chance to relax.

That's exactly what happened, a few hours later Hermione boarded the Hogwarts express, as did Dani and lots of other students. "Take care of her," I said to Cedric and that half smile coated his lips. "Oh don't worry I will." Dani gave him a good punch on the arm then waved to me before clambering on the train. I sighed deeply, most of my friends were gone and the school was mostly empty.

This should be a good Christmas.

Day 2/

The early morning light filtered through the air, spilling onto my face. I didn't want to wake up, I hadn't gotten very much sleep last night. I never got sleep on Christmas Eve, but I did manage to get a few hours. I climbed out of bed wiping the sleep out of my eyes and hoping that the room wouldn't be so blurry. Someone burst through the door, I actually should thank him because I got jolted awake. Fred Weasley smiled bright at me. "Wakey wakey eggs and backy. Except the eggs and backy part..." I reached behind me and grabbed a pillow throwing it at him. "You're not suppose to be in here Fred." I complained, but what did I expect? Fred's never followed a rule a day in his life. "No ones here anyways." Fred said plopping down beside me. His arm brushed mine, I noticed he was already in his yearly sweater made by Aunt Molly. This year it was blue with a large yellow F on it. Meanwhile I was just dressed in my pajamas and my hair was a mess but Fred's seen me like this before. "You must have gotten up early," I said impressed. During summer I usually don't see Fred up till after noon. He shrugged, "you know me and Christmas." I smiled, anticipating all the fun we would have today, it was my first Christmas with Harry even though it sucked not being with my parents or other friends.

My face fell and a pang hit my chest just thinking about my parents. "Thinking about your parents?" He asked tentatively, I nodded soundly; somehow Fred always knew.

"Well I have something that will cheer you up." I raised my head to meet his eyes, they held that usual spark. He handed me a small simple wrapped package. I already knew what it was, it made smile grow on my face. He gave me the same gift every year, I know a lot of people would grow tired of it but I actually looked forward to it every time. Ever since I was six and me and Fred really started bonding I got a picture of us every year for Christmas. It was a different picture every year and each one more special than the last. Last year it was a picture of me on Fred's back , while he tried to work in the garden for his mom, we had the biggest smiles I had ever seen in my life. My heart beat faster excited to see what this years picture would be. I tore the paper and my eyes drunk in the picture in the hollow black frame. We were sitting on a couch I knew very well; my favorite couch in the Weasley living room.

I was sitting next to him, partially curled up to his side. I was muggle born so it still startled me to see the image move. One second I was gazing at Fred and the next I was turning my head, body racked with laughter. He was smiling dazzlingly down at me, letting out a few chuckles himself. I felt tears burn the back of my eyes and clutched the photo to my chest. "Thank you, I love it Freddie." He brought me in for a hug, his hand cupped my neck and his breath tickled my hair. "Good," he mumbled. When I pulled back I set the picture frame on my side table. "I should get out of here, too much girl." Fred said causing me to laugh. I left with him, not before brushing my hair though and headed straight to the boys dorm. I banged my fist on the door, "Boys time to wake up!" I quickly put my ear up to the door listening closely. I heard groans from the room and smiled satisfied that I had woken them up. I skipped downstairs and my eyes widened at all the presents scattered around the tree. "Morning," Ron said sleepily coming down the stairs- I offered him a smile, tossing him a present I knew he would hate. I turned to my own pile of presents picking up the first little package. When I opened it I found a copy of Hogwarts A History laying there neatly. I knew who this was from even before I read the note. Of course Hermione had gotten me a book, of course it was this book. I noticed another small package and decided to get that out of the way before moving onto the bigger ones. When I ripped the paper away I was very confused on who had given the series of gifts to me. Then first one was a Potion Making book. I flipped to the first page and saw writing scrawled across it.

 **As your resident Potions partner I bought you this book because you're quite terrible at the subject.**

 **Love always, Danielle**

I cracked a smile, the gift was meant to be funny but it was actually very thoughtful. I was terrible at Potions, in fact it was my worse subject. The only reason I survived was because of Dani, she was the best in our class. I went to the next item in the package she had sent me. It was a worn book and the gold letters on the front laced to say;

 _The Tales Of Beedle The Bard_

I smiled fondly, growing up muggle born I had never read this. When Dani found out she demanded that I read this book, she had grown up with these stories after all. I was about to move onto another present when I heard shuffling inside the box. My fingers dived and picked up a heavy object. It was a dark granite plaque. My eyes widened as I read the words engraved;

 **Draco and Amelia together forever.**

My mouth dropped open and I turned it over wondering if she had wrote any more things to torture me. On the back it read;

 **To the couple that's meant to be, please read at your wedding.**

I rolled my eyes, she was relentless with this joke that me and Draco were meant to be together. I sighed and raced up the stairs to put all of those in my drawer, before going back down to open the rest of my presents. On my way back down my eyes caught on a lumpy parcel in Harrys hands, a grin spread over my lips. "Oh I know what that is!" I teased picking up my own . Ron let out another groan for like the third time that morning. "Looks like you're getting the special Weasley treatment. Mom made you a sweater too." I tore the paper to shreds and beamed at the purple sweater in my hands; Aunt Molly had always made me purple sweaters. I smiled down my eyes glistening at the golden 'A' stitched into the middle. I slipped it over my head hoping that my curls didn't get stuck. Once I had it on properly I felt it's warmth consume me. I laughed looking at Ron in his over sized maroon sweater. "This is really nice of her." Harry said with partial disbelief. I stared at him for a long moment, what did he expect? Then the information hit me like a truck. Not literally because that would hurt. It clicked in my brain that he had never really had this; a relatively good Christmas. Nor a family to share it with.

I blinked not being able to process that, I didn't know what it felt like to not have a family. I don't think I ever wanted to either.

"I always get maroon," Ron grumbled interrupting my thoughts. I looked down at mine, sure they were big and not ideal, they also kind of looked weird but I wasn't ashamed. It was warm and comfy, it felt good to be apart of something. I quickly bent down and with one tug the wrapping fell away to reveal a big black typewriter. I gasped falling to my knees, I knew who this had to be from; my parents. It already had paper in it so I reached out carefully , like I could break it. I silently hit a random letter when there was a click and the letter appeared, my mouth dropped open. This was utterly amazing.  
"A typewriter?" Harry asked intrigued and gazing over my shoulder. "Amazing isn't it?" I asked still ogling over the thing, I couldn't simply keep my eyes off of it. "Amelia likes to write." I heard Ron say from where he sat munching on a chocolate frog. My eyes finally turned from the typewriter to a stuffed owl, I loved owls; they were a symbol of wisdom. I hugged it to my chest, scanning my brain to figure out what to name it. I felt something silky brush my shoulder. I snapped my head to the side seeing that something had fallen out of the parcel Harry was holding. "What is it?" Harry fell to his knees next to me, the cloth blended in with his hands. When it had brushed my shoulder it didn't feel like any cloth I had felt. Like water woven into material. I sure didn't know what the heck it was. "

It's an invisibility cloak!" Ron had awe written all over his face. "It is-I'm sure of it! Try it on!" Ron sounded just as excited as I was mere seconds ago. I kept my eyes trained on Harry, I didn't even wanna blink for fear I was gonna miss whatever happened. Sure enough when Harry slipped the cloak over his head- his body completely disappeared. On instinct I thrust my hand forward to see if he was transparent. My hand collided with his chest- "ow!" I winced mumbling out a quick sorry. Ron's eyes widened and he completely stopped eating his chocolate frog. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a note drift to the ground. "There's a note, a note fell out!" Ron said obviously catching sight of it as well. I seized it up and Harry scrambled out of his cloak. An apologetic look washed over my face seeing that his chest had already started to bruise, before I began reading the note aloud.

 _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A very Merry Christmas to you._

Harry snatched it from my hands just as the last words were coming out, a strange look on his face. It was peculiar that there was no signature. Meanwhile Ron was just practically drooling over it, I knew he would give anything for one. I didn't get to say or think anything else, the common room door was flung open and Fred and George bounded in. I stepped in front of Harry- instinctively knowing he didn't want many people to know he had the cloak. Once he stuffed it away he touched me on the back to let me know that it was okay to move away. "Merry Christmas!"  
"Hey, look- Harry's got a Weasley sweater too!" The twins loud voices filled the room, bright smiles coming along with them. A warm feeling expanded over my chest, seeing the twins in their identical sweaters. It always reminded me of home. Ron had also taken notice of the sweaters. "I hate maroon." Truthfully I didn't even notice he had taken it off. "Come on get it on they're lovely and warm." George reasoned, I shot Ron a sympathetic look as he pulled it over his head. "You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed, I frowned cocking my head- guess I hadn't noticed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid- we know we're called Gred and Forge."  
My abdomen shook as I bursted out with laughter, despite the sweater situation. Ron smiled with amusement- as did Harry. "Oh! That reminds me, Mum would want a picture of all of us in our sweaters."  
"Fred and his pictures," Ron said disgruntled. I let out another laugh, Harry looked confused. I gave him a look that said if Aunt Molly wanted a picture she was gonna get a picture. I was actually kind of happy Harry got to be in this photo, maybe it would feel like a family photo.

Fred levitated the camera, and we got into position- George snickering the whole time. We all stood around the Christmas tree in the Gryffindor Common Room. Fred and George were in the back because they were tall, arms thrown around each other. Me and Ron crouched down in front of the twins taking more of a middle pose, I tilted my head to the side and my hair fell in my eyes. With irritation I tucked it behind my ear and leaned more into Ron- us both smiling widely. Last but not least Harry stood off more to the side but still huddled with us, I could tell this was semi awkward for him. Finally the picture snapped and I stretched from my pose taking a deep breath and ready to enjoy some Christmas breakfast.  
"What's all the noise?"  
Percy stuck his head out from the boys dorm, looking most disapproving. I sighed, oh the Calvary was here. It's not that I didn't like Percy, I mean he was still my family. We had never been particularly close- and I didn't particularly like him. Fred seized the sweater from off of Percy's shoulder. "P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours- even Harry got one." I smirked, okay the prefect joke would never get old. "I don't-want-" said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head. We all watched in amusement, me placing my hand over my mouth to muffle my giggles. "And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either. Christmas is about family." Fred reminded him, we all marched Percy out of the room. I beamed a thought crossing my mind.

My first Christmas at Hogwarts. Everything was spectacular  
_

Never in my life, had I eaten so much food. I felt very bloated as I rested on the common room couch, after a very eventful day I felt perfectly content watching Percy chase after Fred and George all around the common room, because they had stolen his prefect badge. Ron and Harry had slumped off to bed, but I couldn't blame them. We had spent all day eating and then having very competitive snow ball fights that left us exhausted and gasping for air. I had gotten out a roll of fresh parchment intending to write to my parents. I was absolutely exhausted and it hurt to move. But I had to thank them for the presents and tell them how much I love them. As I reached to get my quill a better idea clicked in my brain. I maneuvered on the couch to where I was hanging off of it so I could swing down and get my typewriter. I placed it loosely on my lap, my fingers levitated over the different letters. There was so much to say, but how to begin?

Dear Mum _and Dad,_  
 _(That sounded like a good start didn't it?)_  
 _I've wanted to write you so many times but I've just been so busy. There's so much to learn, see and do here. I honestly don't think I could describe it in one letter. Which is why I'm so glad I'm coming home in a few months so I can tell you all about my year here. I've missed you so much, every night before I go to bed I look at a picture of the two of you. I just feel this painful hollowness in my stomach. I really hope it gets easier as my years at Hogwarts progress. I've made lots of new friends, I don't remember if I told you guys about them in the last letter. First there's Harry Potter, he's sort of a legend in the Wizarding World. It's been so great knowing him, he grew up with no parents so I really try to give him a feel of family. Even though, there's a sense of danger that clouds Harry. Right now he's into this theory, and it's mad but exciting. I always feel like I'm on an adventure when I'm with him. Then there's Hermione Granger, I swear that girl is the full package. She's talented with a wand, extremely smart and whether she likes to admit it or not she's beautiful as well. She always helps me with my homework, even though she can be annoying at times- I really think she's gonna help me thrive here at Hogwarts. Next is Danielle Diggory, she's interesting... The first time I met her she kind of looked like a blubbering idiot. You see she had always thought she would be sorted into Hufflepuff like her big brother. Apparently the hat had other ideas, it put her in Gryffindor with me. I really think I have helped her with the change though. Out of everybody I have become closest with her. She's just like the twins, you would like her. I'm practically glued to her side most of the time. I've also sort of made friends with this boy named Neville. He doesn't have a lot of confidence but I like him all the same, he's gullible and he wouldn't hurt a fly. Mum and Dad just between us; I think Dani has a crush on him. A lot of people are friendly here, but there are also some unfriendly people. Mainly the Slytherins. I've made enemies with a particular pair; Draco Malfoy and Semira Sage. Together they are unstoppable, set in their bad ways. Every time I see them I roll my eyes, I mainly just try to ignore them, but Draco makes that impossible. He bothers me every chance he gets, Semira is mainly just his side kick. Not to say she isn't bad, not to worry you but she broke my wrist. I guess I have to take blame as well. She wouldnt be so bad if she didn't cling to Draco all the time, looking up to him as if he were some god. I feel like I could show her how to actually be nice to people, ya know put some dents in her guarded heart? You know I'm always up for a challenge. Anyways enough about me, I really wanna hear about how things are going for you. I know this all may seem abnormal to you, but I love it here. I hope to hear from you soon, always remember that I love you with my full heart._  
 _~ Amelia_  
 _(P. S. I'm writing with the new typewriter you got me, it's absolutely wonderful! )_

I started to lose the feeling in my hand when I was finishing up my letter. I had asked Harry if I could use his owl and he said I could use it anytime since I didn't have my own. In a haze of sleepiness I tied the letter to Hedwigs foot, and with a flutter the snowy white owl was gone. I blinked rapidly as I felt my eyes start to fall shut.

Sleep was looking really good right now...

Day 3/

I don't remember falling asleep. I don't remember going up to bed either, but here I was in my clothes from yesterday in my bed. I looked around, everything was the same, I still had the picture of me and Fred and the plaque that Dani gave me. I was also still wearing my cozy Weasley sweater. I pulled it off my head and decided to change into something else. After taking a quick shower I put on a simple black tank top and sweat pants, I wasn't even planning on leaving the dorm today. I peeked out of the dorm seeing an empty common room, guess the boys were still in bed then. It was just us so I walked straight into the boys dorm.

The Weasley twins were probably off creating havoc somewhere since their beds were empty. "You could have woken me up," Ron said rather crossly. I frowned padding over to them and soundly hopped onto the bed next to Ron. He was sitting up as was Harry, though Harry's bed was opposite Ron's. "What are we talking about?" I asked curiously, since I sensed some tension in the room. "Harry saw his parents last night." Ron piped up before Harry could get a word out. I craned my head to Harry probably looking at him incredulously.

"But-but I thought your parents were dead?" Harry Potter was already famous, he could bring back the dead too?

"I decided to try on my cloak and I stumbled across this room, the only thing in the room was a mirror. So I looked in it and saw my parents." I raised my eye brows, I knew Hogwarts had some amazing stuff just not this amazing. "You guys can come with me tonight, I'm going back. And I want you to see the mirror anyways." I pursed my lips, I didn't know if that was such a good idea. Maybe what Harry was facing was dark magic, Hogwarts had all sorts of things. It's best not to mess with it. "I'd like to see your mum and dad," Ron said eagerly. I rolled my eyes of course Ron wasn't thinking about the consequences of this. "And I want to see all your family, you can show me the rest of your brothers." I gave an amused shake of my head. "You can see them anytime. Just come during the summer, Bill and Charlie come home. It's quite packed in the Weasley household." Ron sent me a look that said he couldn't have said it any better. Harry started to stare off into space, I was wondering if me and Ron talking about our family made him nostalgic for his. I felt bad for him, he had no one and I practically had two families. I just wish there was something I could do to help him. I cleared my throat, "Anyone up for some breakfast?" Harry shook his head, he never really ate anyways. Me and Ron gave him a good shove off the bed. It was holiday and we were gonna make him eat and not worry about this.  
_

Night had come too quickly, I guess it does that when you do nothing all day.  
With me, Ron and Harry under the invisibility cloak it was very uncomfortable. Ron kept stepping on my foot and I had to pretend like it didn't hurt because we couldn't make any noise. It was also freezing, freezing to the point where shivers kept rippling down my spine. "It's no use, let's just go back I'm freezing!"  
Oh Ron, always the whiner. I plucked him in the head, this was important to Harry why couldn't Ron just deal? Just when even I was losing hope, Harry's face lit up. His eyes zeroed in on a suit of armor. "It's here-yes!" I had to smile at how excited he sounded, he just about ripped the cloak off of us with bustling into the room. I was able to breath again when the cloak fell away from us and the cool air rushed around us. Harry was right, the room only had a mirror in the center.  
Harry beamed at the mirror and I slowly crept up behind him. "See?" He whispered in utter amazement.  
All I saw was Harry, I looked to Ron wondering if he saw Harry's parents but he didn't look like he saw anything either. I shared a funny look with him, was Harry going mad. "I don't see anything," me and Ron said in unison.  
"Look! Look at them all, there are loads of them..." I was too busy looking at the writing above the mirror, suddenly entranced with it.

Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

Was that Latin? I'm so confused, I tried to scramble the words around to see if they fit like a puzzle but a headache started to throb at the back of my head. Hermione would be able to figure this out, where was she when you needed her? I took a deep breath tearing my eyes away from the inscription to look at Ron as he stood transfixed with the mirror.  
"Look at me!" He said quite happily, I hadn't heard him this happy in awhile. I stepped closer clearly this mirror had a power effect on a lot of people. "Can you see all your family standing around you?" If he did, again all I saw was Ron in his pajamas.  
"No-I'm alone-but I'm different, I look older and I'm Head Boy!" I snorted, Ron-Head boy? Not very likely. "What?"

"I am-I'm wearing the badge that Bill used to have." I furrowed my eyebrows so he was Head Boy, I remember that badge very well. Too bad I couldn't see it on Ron now. "I'm holding the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup!" Wow, if this showed the future than I couldn't help but be proud of Ron. I felt a tug at my navel I want to see what the mirror holds for me. "Do you think this mirror tells the future?" Ron broke his eyes away from the mirror and I took my chance to breeze in front of him so I could look in the mirror.

At first all I saw was my own reflection then the surface rippled. My heart pounded in my chest like a machine gun. Then my eyes hungrily saw that I was standing there but I looked extremely older. Taller, longer hair, fair skin and an engagement ring on my finger that glistened. In my hands I was holding the Daily Prophet tightly, my body bouncing up and down with excitement. The headline read;

 **New Minster Of Magic Doing Great By The People**

Below the title there was a picture of me waving and smiling brightly. "I'm Minister Of Magic!" I exclaimed more loudly than I meant to. I was in such a daze of looking in the mirror, I didn't want to look away, I didn't want the image to change. I really, really hoped that this showed the future? I was stuck in my trance and didn't miss Ron and Harry shoving each other. The only time I shifted my eyes from it was when Ron tugged me under the invisibility cloak. "Quick!"  
The luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came round the door and I shivered. Who knows what would happen if we got caught. Could she see us? Did the cloak work on cats? My mind went a hundred miles a minute. After a painstaking minute she finally left. "This isn't safe- she could have gone to Filch." I didn't wait for them to reply and lead them both out of the room. I couldn't believe how much of a fool I had been.

I needed to keep away from the mirror and so did they.

Day 4/  
I looked up from my book now and then, the tension was unbearable- between all of us. On top of that, the snow still hadn't melted. "Want to play chess, Harry?" Ron asked, I let out a defeated sigh.

This was his third time asking, he honestly should try a better approach. "No." Wow, I did not expect that answer at all. (Note the sarcasm.)

"Why don't we go and visit Hagrid?" There we go Ron, knew you had a brain in there somewhere. He tossed a pillow at me obviously sensing my thoughts. I caught it with ease; my quidditch instincts kicking in. Harry didn't even notice, still staring blankly out the window. "No... You go..." His answer sounded just as blank as he looked. I threw my book down on the couch, untucking my legs from my position. Enough beating around the bush, time to get to the point. "I know what you're thinking about Harry. Promise me you won't go back to the mirror tonight."  
"Why not?" He asked sharply, he also met me with a challenging gaze but I didn't back down. I didn't say anything either, could he honestly not see that this mirror was a disaster waiting to happen? Ron obviously seeing the tension decided to chime in, but I didn't move my gaze from Harry's.  
"I dunno, I have a bad feeling about this. It's not safe to go back anyways, you've almost got caught twice now! Bloody hell Harry just because they can't see you- you could knock into something." Harry blinked finally sifting his eyes away from mine, I felt like I was able to breathe again. "Honestly you both sound like Hermione."  
"I'm serious Harry, don't go." My words sounded icier than I intended, he should be glad Hermione's not here, she would probably blow her top. Somehow now I ended up the bad guy, with a sigh I decided to leave the room all together. I wandered around the corridors of Hogwarts, the quiet was quite enjoyable, but it also left me to my thoughts. I didn't like my thoughts very much, so I ventured outside. It was very stupid of me actually because I didn't have my scarf or hat, just a light jacket. I shrugged as the soft snow flakes started to stick to my blonde locks, eh winter only rolled around once a year. I trudged through the snow and saw flints of figures flying around the Quidditch pitch. A smile graced my lips, there was hardly anybody here so it had to be the twins. I quickened my pace watching fondly at the two who were like my brothers chasing after each other. I cupped my hands around my mouth in order to get better volume. "You know Oliver's going to kill you when he finds out you opened the Quidditch trunk!"

They both froze in mid air, tilting their identical heads down to look at me.  
"Well than I guess it's a good thing he's not here than!" One of them said cheekily, by the way he brushed his hair to the side I could tell it was George. "Who's to say I won't tell him?" I placed my hands on my hips, I knew they wouldn't take me seriously. I had never even had a conversation with Oliver Wood. "We have ways of keeping you quiet," George replied in return. I raised my eyebrow pondering what he meant. There was nothing, absolutely nothing the twins had over me. Suddenly arms entangled around my waist, causing a yelp to erupt from my throat. Fred had swooped down and tugged me onto his broom with him leaving me momentarily dizzy, as he swooped back up to George. I leaned my head back to rest comfortably on Fred's shoulder, I forgot how much I love flying. The wind rushing to my face, prickling my skin. Feeling weightless as adrenaline coursed through my veins, but also feeling serenity wash over me.

"I wonder if Lia still has the skills we taught her over the summer."  
George cracked a smile, I sent him a playful glare. "Not today boys I've got a lot on my mind."  
I had almost forgotten the twins always get what they wanted. "Nah Georgie, Hogwarts had made her a bit rusty." I threw Fred an annoyed look over my shoulder, I'm not gonna lie my heart leaped at the challenge. "I would bet I'm still better than you."  
Maybe this is a good way to take my mind off of things...  
Fred's eyes sparkled and I knew this is what he wanted; he knew my competitive nature would win out. He and George shared what I like to call their twin smirk and Fred lightly dropped me back onto the ground. I raced over and threw open the shed will all the extra brooms, I simply could not keep the smile off my face. These were standard brooms at best but I could live with it, a broom was a broom. Plus I had a much better one at home, that I was really looking forward to riding this summer. I hoisted myself up on my broom loving the feeling of my fingers gripping the handle. With the slightest of movements I was able to smoothly jerk the broom up towards the twins. I still couldn't keep the smile off my face, ever since I touched a broom I knew I was meant to ride one.

So we played for hours, not stopping to even eat lunch. We chased each other till we were breathless, even got a few good Quidditch games. The numbers were odd so it was me against the twins. It was fun in our own special type of way even though I got my butt kicked senseless. Finally we just hovered in the air, me clutching my side because I felt like I was being kicked in it over and over again. That's how bad my side was cramping up. George and Fred's faces were swarming with heat, they were a drastic shade of red to go along with that Weasley hair. The only sound that was heard was the soft chirping of birds, the trees rustling with the breeze and the sound of us catching our breaths. It was oddly peaceful and exactly the way I wanted to spend the rest of my holiday. "Do you ever wonder where all of us will be in 10 years?"

That question threw me for a loop, I actually almost lost my balance and fell off the broom. I did not expect such a serious question from George Weasley.

"Alive is preferable." Now that is an answer I would expect from one of the twins. I snickered at Fred as he had an impish grin. "No I'm serious."  
I stopped my laughter upon seeing that George looked quite serious. I don't think I had ever seen him serious for more than about five seconds. "You already know Georgie, we'll have our own joke shop." Fred looked miffed that George even question the future. George shrugged not looking very interested in his words. "But will we be happy? Will we be married or have kids?" I took a moment to think about what he was saying, there was only one real answer. No one knows, the future is the future.  
"I want to be Minister of Magic," I breathed, thinking back to the mirror. I wanted the mirror to be right so bad. To my surprise, they were both staring at me with a proud look. "Now that's something we all have to look forward to." I felt a sheepish smile form on my face, they actually believed I could do it?  
"She'll be married to ickle Ronnekins I bet." George said apparently snapping out of his serious faze. I scrunched my nose up in disgust. "Please he's like my brother that would be very weird."

I looked up to see George trying but failing to stop his laughter, his face getting red in the process. Apparently the thought me and Ron together was very amusing. "Yeah that would be like you with one of us, blah." He finally gave up and started laughing, I let out a giggle of my own before glancing at Fred. He had been awfully quiet. "Yeah totally horrible." He was gripping his broom tight and I was about to ask what was wrong when he suddenly sped to the ground. My eyes trailed after him, was it something I had said? "Guess we should head back inside," George said uncertainly looking at his brother. I swallowed while forcing a smile and guiding my broom back to the ground.

I needed a nap anyways.  
_

I had failed epically.  
My eyes popped open and I jolted into a stirring position and almost throwing myself off the couch. The book that was previously resting on my chest clattered to the floor. I rubbed my eyes looking around praying to Merlin that it wasn't morning. I hadn't meant to fall asleep, it just happened. I felt a burning desire to punch myself in the face, I had to warn Harry and yet I fell asleep. I knew Harry was going to go to the mirror regardless me and Ron's concerns. That why after playing with the boys I ventured off to the library to look at some books maybe, find out some more information. It was not easy and after awhile my eyes had started to hurt but I finally found a small passage about the mirror, at least I hoped it was the right mirror.

Without a second thought I jumped to my feet picking up the stray book. My feet pounded on the stairs, at this point I didn't care how much noise I was making. I rushed to the boys room and threw open the door. My mind went hazy for a second as darkness clouded my vision. My eyes scattered all around the room looking for Ron's bed, Harry's was right across from Ron's. I finally heard reckless snoring coming from one bed so I knew it had to be Ron. I raced over and felt around on the bed across his, no sign of Harry anywhere. I gave a good shake to Ron's foot hoping he would wake up. I felt his whole body shudder as he sat upright. "Spiders leave me alone!" He cried, I would have laughed if I wasn't so focused on finding Harry. "Ron!" I whispered harshly. He took a moment for his surrounding to catch up to him and he jumped in shock seeing me standing there. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I flashed the book in front of his eyes. "I found a book that tells about the mirror, it's dangerous Ron. It shows your deepest desires, Harry could rot in front of it. Some people have!" Worry was dripping from my voice and once Ron heard this he was slipping out of the bed leaving the covers askew. My heart began to thump in my chest as me and Ron practically fell over each other in order to get out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Why did there have to be so many corridors in Hogwarts? They seemed endless, we had to look out for the suit of armor. We were walking at a very fast pace, and making more noise than we should have been. The fear of Harry getting caught or becoming obsessed with the mirror was what drove us, never stopping. "I see it!" Ron said with glee pointing frantically to the suit of armor. We were running so fast that we almost collided with the door. My and him tugged it open but I stopped short my whole body freezing up. Harry was not alone, Dumbledore stood opposite him that humble look in his eyes. It was worse than I thought, caught by the Head Master.

Ron's eyes had widened as I hurtled back, peeking through the door but not entering. I clamped a hand over his mouth because I knew he was about to say something stupid that would get us caught. I watched closely my throat tightening at the thought of being caught. If I was smart I would head back to my room now, dragging Ron with me. But that would mean, leaving Harry and I couldn't do that. Dumbledore was speaking quietly and I leaned in more to hear him, Ron himself trying to listen, he was practically hanging onto me. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been over shadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, best of all of them. Miss Amelia, who has a lot of insecurities and is a people pleaser saw herself as Minister of Magic where she could prove to everyone how special she is. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry I ask you not to go looking for it again. That goes for you too Mr. Weasley and Miss Amelia."

My mouth dropped open and my heart leaped, well it looks like me and Ron didn't have stealth on our side. I shared a look with Ron and shrugged, no point in hiding now. We stepped out into the dim light of the room, a ghost of a smile was laced on Dumbledores lips. "If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now why don't you all get off to bed?" I felt a smile spread on my lips without even really intending to. He was so wise, who knows maybe I'll really be Minister of Magic someday. As we all walked back to the common room I halted mid step. "Sir- Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"  
"Obviously you've just done so," Dumbledore said with that ghost of a smile. "You may ask me one thing more, however." Ron and Harry had halted as well and looked at me curiously. "What do you see when you look in the mirror?" Obviously Dumbledore wasn't expecting that question, he looked rather taken aback. Then he smiled warmly. "I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks." I ran a hand through my hair and just took a moment to stare at him.  
"One can never have enough socks. Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't a single pair. People insist on giving me books."

I was still staring dumbfounded at Dumbledore, Harry and Ron grabbed my arms and steered me away. I knew for a fact he wasn't being truthful. But as I looked at my friends heavy with sleep and laughing about this past holiday I realized something. It was a very personal question.

***COMMENT! FOLLOW! STAY TUNED! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	13. Chapter 13

**The Great Malfoy Incident/**

Amelia's POV:

"AMELIA! Hurry up would you, we haven't got all day!"

I gave out a grunt of annoyance, pushing my hands further into the messy trunk. Seriously what did Harry have in his trunk? Every time I seemed to be close to the bottom, it was still overflowing with items! I tried to remain calm and not get too flustered over a bloody trunk. At this point I didn't even want to do my potions homework, and I definitely wasn't gonna let Harry borrow my potions book ever again. I cursed him and his vague directions. "Yeah it should be in my trunk somewhere-" boys, they never kept track of anything. To think, I thought I was a mess. Then it came, like a glorious angel, the bottom of the trunk. I huffed in relief, the weight of the search rolling off my shoulders. I fished the book out of the very bottom. I was about to toss everything back in the trunk, (carelessly I might add) when my hand brushed something.  
It blended in with the bottom, how could I have forgotten? The cloak that Harry's been losing sleep over, for the past two weeks. Luckily, Harry hasn't tried to go out looking for the mirror ever since we got caught by Dumbledore. A smile played on my lips, Hermione's exasperated face filtering in my mind. She was torn between horror at the idea of us being out of bed, roaming the school three nights in a row ("You are so lucky!"), and disappointed that we hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was. Truthfully, the hope of finding out who Nicolas Flamel was had died in my stomach. I no longer put my whole heart into it. I shook my head of those thoughts, yes homework. I need to finish my homework.

I quickly and carelessly tossed everything back in the trunk. I took a deep breath, determined to finish my homework. As I marched down the spiral staircase down to the common room, I could hear the twins complaining from all the way across the room. Yup, no homework for me if they were gonna sit there and sulk all night. I had to admit, it was a sticky situation they were in. They had come back from practice all battered and bruised, talking some rubbish about Snape refereeing the next game. That statement alone had made Dani's mouth drop open and the pencil she had stuck in there to clatter onto the ground. Snape had never refereed before, that game was sure to be Gryffindors own personal hell.

"Don't play," Hermione was still saying the same thing from when I left earlier. I tried to hide my eye roll; if Harry didn't play- Malfoy was sure to tease him for the rest of his life. I plopped down next to Danielle again. Fred spread his legs out on my lap. I cocked my eyebrow up at him; I made sure to keep my eyes on him as I shoved his feet off of my lap. He pouted but I wasn't having any of it and turned my attention back to Harry's conversation. "Say your ill," said Ron. His face was drawn up into concentration from the chess game he was currently in. "Pretend to break you leg," Hermione suggested. I flipped to the right page in my potions book and caught Danielle's look. She looked like she was seriously trying to think up how to help Harry "pretend to break his leg."

I bumped her shoulder, giving her a disapproving look. "Really break your leg," Ron corrected, then that would put Harry out for the rest of the season! These people weren't thinking rationally.

I opened my mouth, to speak my opinion but at that moment the portrait door slammed open. Neville toppled into the room, my heart broke for him when I saw that his legs were stuck together.

He had become Malfoy's own personal victim. Danielle tensed up beside me. I met her eyes and saw that they had glazed over. Out of all of us, seeing Neville like this affected her the most. In an instant she was on her feet as everyone else burst into laughter. What was funny about this? I would never know.

Neville's legs sprang apart, when Danielle spoke the counter curse. Hermione and I, threw our arms around him to help him up. It must feel weird to walk after your legs have been bound together for awhile. The first thing I felt when I clutched a hold of Neville was that he was trembling. Poor Neville, he was so scared of Malfoy.  
"What happened?" Hermione asked as we dragged Neville over to the couch. Luckily the twins had the good sense to topple off so Neville would have room to sit. "Malfoy," said Neville shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on." I figured as much, once we had securely sat Neville down me and Danielle dropped to our knees in front of him. "Go to Professor McGonagall!" I urged, out of all the professors I felt like I could count on her the most. "I don't want any more trouble." Neville mumbled meekly. My eyes softened, he was right, the bullying could get worse if he told on Malfoy. "You've got to stand up to him Neville!" Ron exclaimed, greatly perturbed by this. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier." Neville looked up sharply, I leaned back from my position of being on my knees in front of him with Dani, seeing the wild look in his eyes.

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that." Neville was choking on his tears. It sent a pang to my chest knowing he thought so low of himself. I mean I had my doubts about him sometimes, but he was a true Gryffindor. He was chosen for it! I know he's a true Gryffindor; he just needed a chance to prove himself, so everyone else would believe it too.

Danielle, shifted to her feet. "I can't listen to this anymore," she grunted already on her way out of the common room. I jumped up to my feet staring at her with wide eyes. "Where are you going?"

"To pay Malfoy a visit!" She barked behind her, next followed the slam of the portrait door. Neville looked crestfallen that Danielle was going to go stand up for him. I gave a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder and moved to go after her, to stop her before she did anything stupid, it was my job as her best friend. A warm hand caught my wrist before I could travel further. "Be careful," Fred whispered gently. I looked up from behind my blonde lashes, grateful for his concern, but frankly it wasn't needed. I gave him an aimless shrug, "I'm always careful."

I gently tugged my wrist from his hold and sprinted after Dani.

I can't tell you what exactly happened when I caught up to her, Malfoy, Semira and his goons outside of the library. I don't know if I blocked it from my mind right when it happened, or my mind just couldn't register what happened. It was like I blinked and Malfoy was in the air, hanging upside down shouting out in pain, his face red. His goons were running away so fast I thought I saw skids marks on the ground. Semira had a small trail of blood trickling from her forehead, and her body was crumbled against the wall, she was knocked out cold. I resisted the urge to sprint over to her and make sure she was okay, I couldn't, Dani needed me.

I briefly remember Danielle yelling Wingardium Leviosa, and her eyes changing color, but only for a brief second. Maybe that was just a trick of my imagination though... Either way I was dumbfounded. I stood there, paralyzed. As Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall rounded the corner. Dumbledore had to physically drag Dani away from the scene, and Danielle yelled down the hall to Malfoy that if he ever touched Neville again he would have her to deal with.  
Years later when I would ask Danielle about the Malfoy incident she would grow really quiet and then laugh. So only she would truly know what happened back in our first year.

Suddenly the Professor that I admired so much was commanding me to go back to the house dormitory. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. As I walked slowly back to the common room I watched my feet. That's when I saw a pair of feet pounding on the ground towards me. My eyes danced up, seeing Harry looking quite disheveled. "We've found it!" He was exclaiming, I put my hands out to stop him. "Whoa!" I breathed. "Found what?" I asked once he had stopped in front of me. "Nicolas Flamel!" He panted; all I could muster was a blink. At my lack of response Harry was thrusting a card towards me.

'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindewald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on the alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel!" My eyes roamed the card, reading that line over and over again. "And get this; Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's stone!" He didn't have to tell me anymore, my eyes brightened. When I was a kid I remember playing with Fred and George going on a pretend hunt for the Sorcerer's stone. "That's what Fluffy's hiding!" I jumped in cutting Harry off. "I knew you would catch on!" He agreed. Harry looked overjoyed that he had found out what the dog was hiding. It all seemed to come together now. "Anyone would want that, the chance to live forever." I mused as we walked back to the common room together. "And no wonder we haven't found anything on him, he isn't exactly recent for being six hundred and sixty five." Harry pointed out, it seemed silly now that we had looked so hard and the whole time it was on the bloody cards that Ron collects. A silence wrapped around us, as the actuality of the situation sunk in. "I'm going to play." Harry said quietly and I instantly knew he was talking about the match.

"If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them... It'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win." I honestly think that was the best thing we needed right now, the Slytherins were getting too cocky, they were hurting to many people. "Just as long as they're not wiping you off the field." I couldn't miss the opportunity to poke fun at him but he didn't take it personally he just shrugged with a light hearted smile. I snaked my arm around his shoulder, he had definitely come a long way from the nerve wracked little boy I met on the train.  
_

"Harry?" Dani questioned sweetly. A smile laces my lips; it wasn't like Dani to offer encouragement to people so I was surprised she was being so supportive now. "Yes Danielle?" He replies as we trudge up the hill to get to the locker room. It was minutes before the game was suppose to start.

"When you die, can I have your broom?"

My head snapped to her so fast I'm surprised you couldn't hear the crack. I shoved her slightly as I saw the anxiety well up in Harry's eyes again. "It's true! He's going to die." Danielle says in exasperation, rubbing the spot where I had hit her. "Ms. Diggory," a tender voice chimed behind us. I spun around to see the kind eyes of our headmaster standing there. Harry had already dashed off into the locker room, wanting to hear Oliver's pep talk I guess. "How about coming and sitting with me?"

I snorted, in a notion to hold in my laughter. Everyone was being extra careful around Dani now that the Malfoy incident had taken place. You knew this was a serious game if Dumbledore was here. "Yes headmaster." Danielle said politely, it was a wonder how her whole attitude changed. Dumbledore smiled in satisfaction, he turned to head to the stands his cloak trailing after him. Danielle flashed me a toothy grin while following behind, I had to let out a laugh. She was definitely following in the twins footsteps. With a quick look around seeing the flood of students I rushed off to join Ron and Hermione. Hermione had yelled at me to bring my wand in case anything happens but I was feeling slight irritation at the way it kept slipping down my sleeve where I had stored it. The cool wood underneath my robes seeped into my skin making me shiver. "I've never seen Snape look so horrible." I caught onto the last bits of Hermione and Ron's conversation. I sat stiffly, my back straight and my eyes focused solely on the game that was about to start. "Look-they're off. Ouch!" Ron yelped, instantly plucking my nerves. I needed to pay attention to this game I couldn't be distracted by Ron's idiocy. I turned my head to see what the matter was anyways and was met with Malfoy's broad grin. How dare he show up here? Did he have a death wish? All I kept thinking was that he better thank his lucky stars that Dani is sitting with Dumbledore like a good little girl.  
"Wonder how long Potters going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?" I raised an eyebrow at Ron, surprisingly he didn't retort. But that was probably only because Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty against Gryffindor. 'Shake it off guys' I urged in my head, they could have known off the bat Snape would give them penalties. They couldn't get restless. I tried to block out Malfoy, I really did. His voice just kept springing up in the back of my mind. "You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" I clenched my fist at my sides; luckily Malfoy fell silent as Gryffindor was awarded another penalty. Dear god please stay silent.

"It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money- you should be on the team Longbottom, you've got no brains."

Neville, it was always Neville. At this point I was very thankful that Danielle wasn't over here. My eyes flickered to Neville and I saw him swallow almost painfully. Looks like I had to step up into Dani's place. I cocked my head back to look at him. "Where's Semira this fine evening Malfoy? Still shaken up from what happened the other night?" Malfoy didn't even blink, he leaned down to where we were practically nose to nose, and I could smell his sickening breath. "I'm not Semira's keeper Amelia, but I can be yours." Okay that comment was stepping over the line. I didn't let it phase me, a smile curled on my lips. "I would rather stick pins in my eyes."

Malfoy backed off; clearly tired of the games we were playing. It was then I heard something I would probably never hear again. Neville finally grasped the courage he needed. "I'm worth twelve of you Malfoy," he stammers out. My mouth along with Malfoy's and Ron's drop open. "You tell him Neville!" Semira made her presence known a frown on her face, her voice dripping with sarcasm, I let out a sharp breath it seemed she had appeared out of this air. "Draco's really in for it now." It struck me as odd that Semira was frowning, and that she was even here in the first place, but all of a sudden Harry dived down and cheers erupted in the crowd. I was flying to my feet in mere seconds as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet. "You're in luck, Weasley, Potters obviously spotted some money on the ground!" I heard Malfoy say distantly but I didn't pay him any mind, Harry had all of my focus.

Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the snitch clasped in his hand. My mouth opened wide as a scream of victory came from my throat. The stands had erupted, it had to be a record. Through all the chaos I met Danielle's eyes from where she stood next to Dumbledore looking giddy as ever. I sent her a wink, which she returned while smiling widely that glisten in her eye that Dumbledore sometimes got. Then something blocked my view, a someone to be exact. Fred hovered on his broom in front of me, his hair a mess and his face drenched in sweat. "Pretty good game?!" He yelled over the cheering. I let out a light laugh and his smile brightened. "Yeah it was okay!" I hollered back. He gave a flimsy shake of his head, miffed at my nonchalant attitude. I hid a smile as I whipped around to face my friends.

The sight I met was Semira who had backed away, arms clutched against her chest, the frown still evident on her face, shaking her head, and sighing, it almost made her look vulnerable, insecure, if it wasn't for the cold look in her violet eyes. Hermione had her hands thrown up into the air, shrieking that we had won. Ron and Malfoy were just a blur of flying fists and blonde and ginger hair rolling around on the ground. And Neville was between Crabbe and Goyle literally fighting for his life as he tried to take them on.

Basically it was just another day at Hogwarts.

Both Harry's laugher and my laughter rang through the air as we travelled to the broom shed to put his broom away. Everyone else had gone in for the night but I didn't want Harry to be alone so I offered to go with him. Then in turn he offered to fly us there but I thought that we would enjoy the walk. We were laughing about Ronald's bloody nose when we reached the shed. I leant up against it and stared thoughtfully up at Hogwarts.

"Well you certainly showed Snape," I murmured.

Harry pushed his broom into the closet, then joined me as a breeze rustled the trees around. A few moments of silence pasted as my brain registered that Harry has actually won. Snape didn't clobber us as everybody thought. I tilted my head towards Harry to see his mouth hanging wide open and his eyes focused on something in the distance. I quickly diverted my eyes and tried to see what he was staring at so intensely. A hooded figure was coming swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Speaking of Snape... I recognized that prowling walk.

"Come on." Harry said urgently while tugging on my sleeve. I saw that while I was watching Snape, Harry had retrieved his broom back from the shed. He now had it in a flying position and was looking at me expectantly. I realized quickly that Harry saw this as an opportunity to follow Snape. I only saw this as an opportunity for more detention.

Regardless I didn't question him and just heaved my leg over the side of the broom and made sure I was on properly. When Harry didn't instantly kick off the ground and soar off I gave him a blank look. What was he waiting for? Snape was heading off into the woods while we just remained here. My face scrunched up in irritation, as he finally looked back at me. He noticed my look and gestured impatiently for me to hold on. Really it's not like I had never rode on a broom before. Clearly Harry thought I could use the safety precaution though. With a huff I encircled my arms around his middle and pushed myself up on the broom slightly as to have a better grasp.

The trees were thick and I couldn't see where Snape had gone. I instructed Harry to go lower, until he was brushing the top branches of the trees. That's when my ears picked up on voices. Once Harry heard the voices he glided toward them, I felt the air pass over me. Giving me chills as he landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree. My hands had not unlocked from around his waist, I hadn't even remembered they were there till he placed his hand on mine. He laced our fingers together and carefully pulled me off the broom. I had to give it to Harry, he not only got himself along one of the branches but he was helping me along to, never letting go of my hand. My legs were wobbling in anxiety for fear of falling. I wasn't afraid of heights or anything, but you would be scared if you thought you would fall from a tree while you where spying on Professor Snape.

Below in a shadowy clearing, Snape towered over a small figure like a dark shadow, but it was too dark to see who he was meeting.

"... don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus..." The stuttering and the undermining fear in the man's voice made it stunningly obvious it was Professor Quirrell. "Oh I thought we'd keep this private." Snape answered in an icy tone. My hand was clenching and unclenching around Harry's profusely. I couldn't even wrap my mind round what Snape would want with a bubbling idiot like Quirrell. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone after all." So that's what this all gravitated around? Harry leaned forward since Quirrell was mumbling but that proved to be a mistake since the branch creaked. I went rigid, it was like in my mind I could picture the branch snapping right underneath of us. "Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?" Snape interrupted impatiently.

"B-b-but Severus, I-"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell." Snape spat taking a fleeting step forward.

A small gasp passed my lips, I'm pretty sure they would have heard it if Harry wasn't right there muffling all sound with his hand. If I were Quirrell right now I'm pretty sure I would have passed out in fear. An owl hooted loudly, Harry's sneaker slipped in surprise, luckily he steadied himself. I was very happy that he had some type of balance because if he fell, I was going right down with him.

"Very well," Snape said grimly. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had the time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie." Then like a boss, he threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. I took in a big gulp of air. That had been intense.

The darkness curled around the clearing, but I could see Quirrell standing quite still as though he was petrified.

Everything was cold.

From my ears to my toes. I couldn't even uncurl my fist without it aching. I shuddered every few seconds with the new found warmth the common room brought. My ears were red and every time someone talked it rang about three times in my ears. "Harry, Amelia where have you been?" Hermione squeaked which made me cringe. "We won! You won! We won!" Ron shouted, it was even louder in my soar ear. Ron thumped me on the back which caused my body to quake with another shiver. I could not wait until winter was over, this cold was ridiculous. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, along with the other bruises he received from Dani. You should have seen him running back to Semira! What a baby! And Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single handed! He's still out cold but Madame Pomfrey says he'll be all right- talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you-"

"Ron!" I ground out. "Yes?" He inquired his face falling after I interrupted his excited musings. "You're rambling." I gently reprimanded, expecting the eye roll that followed. "Never mind that now," Harry said breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait till you hear this..."

I sat there quietly, while Harry explained. Jumping in when I thought it was needed, because I thought Harry wasn't explaining it right. Harry tried to invoke the same chill we felt out in the forest but when he was done talking-

"So you mean the Stones only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" Hermione asks in alarm, personally I couldn't picture him standing up to anyone.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," Ron noted.

******VOTE! COMMENT! FOLLOW! STAY TUNED!


	14. Chapter 14

I rested my chin on my hand, my eyes focused in front of me but not really seeing anything. There were too many thoughts in my head, chasing each other around. Thoughts about Nicolas Flamel, my upcoming exams, Ron being in the hospital wing, and Hermione and Harry's upcoming adventure. I was worried about too many things, all of the time. I didn't know how to rid myself of these worries, how does one simply stop worrying?

My vision refocused and I saw Danielle as if in slow motion snapping her fingers in front of me. I wish I could be like her, she was exactly like the twins- with no worries. I'm sure there was worry there, and jumbled thoughts but she never showed it, there was never a single sign that she was ever troubled. And here I sat lost in all my thoughts. How were we ever going to fix the problem with Snape and the stone? How was I going to pass my exams with all of this going on? What if things heat up before now and the end of the year? What if Hermione and Harry got caught in their little adventure?

My vision went hazy again as I contemplated all the results of my first year at Hogwarts, what had happened so far, what might happen. There was nothing worse than drowning in your own thoughts. Luckily someone was there to save me. Her voice gradually got louder, tugging me further and further from my thoughts, I finally heard her clearly.

"Lia! Merlin what is wrong with you tonight?"

I jolted back to the present, as Dani raised her voice to get my attention. I blinked a few times seeing Dani's exasperated look and Neville behind her looking at me blankly. How long had I been lost in my own state of mind?

"Were suppose to be studying!" Danielle reminded me, her tone masking the exasperation I expected she felt. Right, studying, I had exams coming up. My grades, yes my grades were the most important thing. I heard a clatter coming down the stairs as I moved my textbook to sit more comfortably on my lap. I met both Harry and Hermione's feverish look. It was time, my stomach had jumped in my throat as I instantly got up to bid them goodbye. Danielle sent me a 'really?' look but I waved her off as she stuck a pencil in her mouth impatiently. I followed Harry and Hermione into the corner of the common room knowing we couldn't risk anyone overhearing this conversation. "Are you sure I cant come with you?" I ask anxiously, I didn't like Harry and Hermione going alone. Me not knowing if they were okay with that dragon, it set me on edge. Especially with Ron getting bit and all because of that thing. "You already have a detention missy, we cant afford you getting another one." Harry replied, I understood what he was saying, I understood the first three times he had explained it to me. It was processing it, that was the problem. I decided to pick my battles and backed away from them. I didn't need to tell them to be safe and not get caught, I knew they were trying to do that anyways. "Don't get bit," I said instead, which clearly sufficed for them. I had a feeling no one wanted Ron's fate, that poor kid. They each sent me smiles before slipping out of the common room.

I took a deep breath, time to do the thing I really didn't want to do. Do you think if I didn't study I could still ace the exams? Nah I wasn't going to take that chance, knowing my luck, it wouldn't work. I plopped down next to Danielle again who was questioning Neville about Herbology, which was the only subject Neville was good at. We all seemed to have one that we were exceptional at. Mine was transfiguration, Danielle's was potions, Neville's was Herbology, Hermione's was all of them, and Ron's was none of them. I wasn't really sure what Harry was good at school wise.

I had to read the same line over and over again, to understand it because my attention was so diverted. Which is why when I felt the couch shift under me as someone sat down I kept my eyes on the book. Trying to block out all distractions. My knee bobbed up and down, my urge to know who sat down too powerful. I finally gave in and cocked my head to the side meeting the mischevious green eyes of the one and only Fred Weasley. Ugh, of course Fred would come down here when I was trying to study. Just to annoy me no doubt.

My hair fell in my face as I swung my head around intending to ignore him and keep studying.

That's when it started.

The tapping, the incestent tapping, the tapping on his leg, then the table. To a beat apparently he heard in his head. It didn't bother me that much, or so I tried to tell myself. Then it was his foot, as he bounced his knee his foot banged into the ground over and over again. My hand snaked out and I gripped his knee, keeping it in place. He gave me a curious look and I hoped I was telling him with my eyes that he was being obnoxious, but obnoxious was nothing new to Fred.

I slowly lifted my hand off his knee, not daring to remove my eyes from his. He played off the innocent look, but I knew he was doing it on purpose. My eyes landed back on my book when I thought the coast was clear. That's when the humming started, along with the bouncing knee, and the tapping.

Until I was physically twitching.

Instead of focusing on how annoying he was being, I concentrated on the song he was humming. My mouth curled up into a small smile when the song dawned on me. Another one bites the dust. "Will you stop that?" Danielle growled her eyes glaring daggers at Fred. Clearly it had gotten on someone else's nerves as well. Neville looked like he was about to pass out from all the tension, and this didn't escape Fred's attention. "Ya know Neville," he started. I heaved a sigh flipping my book closed, here we go. "We are Gryffindor men! We should not let these women treat us like this!" He had a broad grin on his face and his hands were raised like he was preaching to a bloody congregation. Neville looked like a dear caught in headlights and I almost felt bad for him. "Ya know Fred you shouldn't try to practice your speech skills on poor Neville just because your bored, and George can actually get a girlfriend." Fred gaped at my words and I regretted it seeing the look in his eyes. I had just fueled his fire. Yup, no more studying in my future.

"Do you see what I'm talking about Neville?!" He yelled in fake outrage.

"Fred ya know.. maybe you shouldn't.."

"What? Im sorry Neville I couldn't hear your mumbling. Back to what I was saying. We have a chance to be famous someday, and we shouldn't let these absent minded girls stop our creative ability, me and you Neville our years here will shape who we are as adults." He continued to preach, if he lives till he's an adult I thought begrudgingly. At this rate, I or Dani was going to throttle him.

"You know if you don't study, your going to fail your exams, hence not graduating hogwarts, hence you not going anywhere with your life, hence why you should leave us alone so we can study." I tried to put in but the words seemed lost as he motioned for me to shush. I spared a glance at Danielle seeing her holding her head in her hands. "Oh please lord give me the strength not to choke the life out of this boy." That was enough to send me over the edge and I erupted into a fit of giggles. Fred seemed greatly perturbed by my laughing and stroked his invisible beard while turning full fledged to Neville. "Its not always your words Neville, but your actions."

I never even saw it coming, as Fred whirled around having picked up a pillow from the couch and hit me square in the face with it. At first I just sat motionless as Fred looked at me completely amused.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

Danielle's declare of war sent my body into instinctive motion. It was an unspoken agreement that it was boys vs girls. I went straight for Fred slamming him right in the stomach with a pillow, as I retreated back he got me in the back of the head. Somehow Neville got roped in too, he was now diving to the ground as Dani swatted him repeatedly with a pillow. It all became a blur of smacks with the pillow and endless laughter. I lost my balance and toppled onto the couch, Fred didn't miss this opprotunity and climbed on top of me. Making sure to produce a torrent of hits, as I squirmed around begging for mercy. I finally was able to grasp my pillpow and gave him a good blow to the head, knocking him off me.

After that the lines became blurred and we all just started hitting each other. I got Dani's hair pretty frazzled and for a split second sent her to retreat up the stairs. She came back down of course and sneak attacked me by leaping onto my back. That joined us together and with her still on my back we went after the boys.

It could have been an hour, or just a few minutes but it all stopped. I gazed around the room, all the feathers flying everywhere. The pillows in shambles. Everything was in slow motion as I saw the feathers drift through the air, making it seem almost serene. Danielle was clutching her stomach, her face a nice shade of bergundy. Fred was rolling around on the couch, wound up from his own not very manly like giggles. Neville was on his knees, pillow still in hand and the biggest smile on his face that I had ever seen. I hadn't seen that smile in weeks, and it overjoyed me that it had returned. It was in that moment, I threw my head back and laughed. A good hearted laugh. This is what my first year was suppose to be about, good friends, fun and laughter. I almost forgot all my worries, almost. Then Harry and Hermione stumbled in the door. Oh yes, that brought my worries back. They looked utterly disturbed, that was not a good sign.

I dropped my pillow, well well well, we are in trouble.


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter is something new, happy reading!

Seeing things from the other side/

Semira's POV

Awkward. That was one way you could describe it. Walking in the Forbidden Forest, late at night, with the girl I had been told I had wronged. I didn't remember her. Not really. I kind of just had this vague sense telling me she looked familiar. Something tugging at my mind- but no way to really know for sure.

After the accident (was it scarring enough to earn the title of accident?) everything in my head's been kind of fuzzy. It's not all there. Madam Pomfrey told me that memory's were delicate, even in the Wizarding world, and some memories would be unrecoverable. Others would be there, but feel just out of reach. Like this Amelia girl. My head was screaming at me that I knew her. And I knew that I knew her because other people had told me that I had, but I wanted to be sure. How can I be sure, when I couldn't even remember the girl's last name?

My head felt like a battlefield.

Walking in a dark forest late at night wasn't doing anything to help that. Seriously this was like something straight out of a horror film. Or a muggle horror film, I guess? I mean I had thought I was a muggle for a while when I was younger...Draco insisted that "I had nothing to worry about because I was a pureblood wizard." I didn't think being muggleborne was bad, but Draco obviously didn't like the idea of me even thinking I was a muggleborne. He enforced it with me almost every single day so after awhile I started to believe maybe they actually are bad.

If you have to walk in a dark forest at night, you'd think you would stick to the path. I would stick to the path too, if there was one. While Draco, Fang, and Neville took the left path, Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid took the right path, so that left one option.

The non-path, path, in the middle, which Amelia and I were currently walking down now. Well more like trudging down. All the weird plants and trees blocking the non-existent path made it difficult to walk through.

"Soooo..." Amelia made an attempt at conversation, I knew it was coming.

I sighed. Was conversation really needed at the moment? Everything was already awkward. Talking would make everything at least ten times more uncomfortable.

"How's everything in your head?"

Was she trying to ask me if I was insane? Or was she asking about my memories? Draco had told me that I should be wary of Amelia. I knew everything in my head hadn't been completely normal, and it wasn't just that my memories were all out of whack. I had trouble telling right from wrong. I wasn't sure of myself anymore. I wasn't even sure of my own opinions. What I had figured in the past couple of weeks is that I basically had the same opinions as Draco.

"Everything's fine." I snapped, wanting to stop this conversation before it even got a chance to start.

"Somebody's touchy." Amelia muttered to herself.

I decided to ignore that comment.

We walked in silence for a moment, before I felt Amelia tugging on my robes. "Did you hear that?" She whispered.

"Uhh no. What was I supposed to have heard?" I responded, was she trying to get a rise out of me? Prove her Gryffindor courage? Spook me a little?

"It sounded like something was crawling in the trees..."

"Well guess what Amelia? There are these things called animals that live in the trees." I said the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"No, Semira I'm serious!"

I rolled my eyes. I turned around to face Amelia, "Yeah and I'm-"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT!" Amelia screamed pointing at something just behind my head.

I quickly whirled around, with my wand at the ready, to see what was behind me, and I was greeted with-

Nothing.

No animals.

No monsters.

No creatures.

Well played Amelia.

I turned back around to face Amelia a scowl on my face and my arms crossed over my chest. Amelia was bent over laughing her head off. "You should've seen the look on your face! It's like you had just spotted a werewolf or something! Wish I had gotten that on camera!"

I was not amused. So very not amused.

I scoffed. "Oh come on Amelia, what are you like five years old? Look I'd really rather not be here, I have an awful headache and none of this is helping at all."

Amelia frowned. "Sorry, I was just trying to relieve some of the tension."

"Well you did a stellar job of that." In case it wasn't already obvious, sarcasm was like a second language to me.

"I just wanna talk that's all." Amelia chimed. "I mean we're walking alone, at night, in a deep dark creepy forest. Are you trying to tell me you're not the least bit scared?"

"I thought Gryffindor's didn't get scared." I said while pushing a particularly large tree branch out of my way.

"That's ridiculous, of course we get scared. It's like impossible to not be scared of anything." She said, straggling along behind me.

"Oh. I-I guess."

A sudden awkward silence fell over back over us.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I felt that about her, well her personality. This need to know that everyone is okay all the time.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied, shortly, not liking the spike of warmth in my chest at her sudden concern for me.

"No that's not what I

meant."

I glanced back at her "Then would you please care to elaborate..?"

"You just seem a little unsure of everything, of yourself." Perceptive, I liked that.

I was silent for a moment before responding. "You'd be unsure of yourself too, if people had to tell you your whole life story."

She didn't respond to that. Was that guilt I sensed? I found it hard not to laugh out loud.

"Draco told me about most of the things I didn't remember."

"Oh Draco told you, huh? You must trust him an awful lot." Now it was her turn to be sarcastic.

"I take it you don't like Draco very much, do you?"

"Oh really?" She replied, the sarcasm being kicked up a notch. "I wonder what gave it away."

"Well's he's been a big help to me. He tells me a lot about my past. We must have known each other for a while. And he keeps talking about my birthright, and how I'm supposed to grow up and do amazing things. Just like my father."

"You're father? Who's your dad?" Amelia asked.

"I-I" I paused. Should I tell her? I didn't remember a whole lot, but I definitely remembered this. It was one of the first things that popped into my mind when it felt totally empty. I gulped. "I have no idea. I was adopted."

"Oh." That was all she said.

I couldn't blame her. I basically admitted that my parents gave me up. There's no real way to respond to that. I don't think there's no possible way to say that without things being awkward.

After a few more minutes of walking in silence, Amelia grabs my shoulder, and points upwards towards the sky where red sparks are exploding in the air like fireworks. "Somebody's in trouble Semira! What if it's Harry? Or the others!"

I couldn't help but smirk at the fact that Harry was the first thing Amelia thought of when her eyes darted to those red sparks.

"Somebody's got a crush on The Boy Who Lived..." I taunted.

Amelia's cheeks flushed red, which was visible even in the darkness of the woods. "Oh shut up!" She said tucking a blonde curl behind her ear. "I don't have a crush on him! He's my friend, that would be" she paused, "weird."

I laughed "Don't worry I won't tell."

It was dark but my vision was pretty precise, and I could have sworn her cheeks were as red as tomatoes.

"So uh tell me more about Draco?" A pitiful way to change the subject in my opinion. "What about him?" I answered quickly, trying to distract myself with the path ahead. "Do you think he would be different, ya know if he grew up differently or was in a different house?"

I almost stopped in my tracks, almost. What an odd question. So odd I had never thought about it before. I pause thinking over my answer but then decided I would never have the right answer to that question. So I decided to say something I thought was wise.

"You can take the man out of Slytherin but you can never take Slytherin out of the man."

I strained my ears to hear her quiet response. "Deep." She mumbled clearly not expecting those words to leave my mouth.

As I turned around to continue walking a glint of silver caught my eye. From where I was standing it looked only to a few small drops, but it was enough to catch my attention.

"Amelia, look! That's Unicorn blood!" I said while grabbing her arm and pulling her over to inspect the leaves on the plant in which the blood lay. I tried to ignore the fact that she immediately stiffened under my touch.

"Wait, Semira" she said pulling my arm away. "What about the other's? We have to help them."

"Don't worry they'll be fine. Harry and Hermione have Hagrid, and Neville and Draco have Fang. Plus if they are in trouble I'm sure Hagrid will help." I explained while crouching down to more closely inspect the silver liquid on the leaves.

It was definitely unicorn's blood.

The moonlight shown through the thick branches of the treetops, and made the silver blood shine. It would almost be beautiful, if it wasn't the blood of an innocent creature.

"This is the first real trace of unicorn we've seen. We have to keep looking to see if we can find more blood to track the unicorn."

Amelia still wanted to go find the others, but I was able to persuade her that we really ought to find the unicorn because it had to be hurt really badly, that took priority over whoever was crying for help.

We continued walking through the forest, following the silver trail of blood. "Hey Amelia, I think the Unicorn headed left." I said pointing in that direction. "There's a lot of trampled plants, and I think there's more blood. Come on, let's get a closer look."

"And I'm suppose to be the adventurous one." She said offhandedly as I dragged her to the left.

We walked over to the left, and spent some time investigating to see where the unicorn went from here. I dipped my finger in the silvery blood. I know that it's blood, but it looked so beautiful shining in the moonlight. How could something representing the death of a unicorn look so beautiful?

"What do you think could have done this to the unicorn?" Amelia said interrupting my thoughts, and reminding with her voice that everything about this was disgusting.

"I have no idea" I responded, wiping the blood on my dark jeans. "Let's just hope we don't have to find out."

With that happy comment, we continued are journey through the forest.

I had no idea how long we'd been in here, my feet were really starting to ache. I should not have worn my converse. Great shoes, but they have zero support for arched feet. What kind of society do we live in where arch footed people must be discriminated against? Sorry, completely off topic.

As we trudged through the forest the blood seemed to be getting thicker and thicker. It was splattered on th leaves, and splashed on to the tree roots. It was nearly impossible to squeeze past all the trees, and plants.

I pushed away some tree branches of an old oak tree, and I was greeted with the sight of a clearing up ahead. Laying on the very edge of the clearing was the unicorn.

"Oh no." Amelia whispered. "Do you th-" she took a breath. "Do you think it's dead?"

The question hung in the air, unanswered and making it hard to breathe- suddenly the air felt toxic.

"I guess" I gulped. "We'll just have to find out."

I looked over towards Amelia, then (before gathering my courage) walked into the clearing. Amelia hesitated for a moment before quickly darting after me towards the unicorn. The closer I got to the magical creature, the more I was able to take in. One thing being the fact that it was still breathing.

I knelt down next to the unicorn and lifted it's head on to my was a beautiful and sad sight to take in all at once. Like something out of a Gothic novel. Beauty, and heartbreak all in one image. It's once long mane was spread out in tatters on the dark forest floor. It's legs pointed at odd angles, on the ground. It's once white muzzle was bloodstained a pale shining silver.

"The unicorn!" Amelia exclaimed excitedly. "It's still alive, we can save it!" She started to rip part of her jacket. "We can use fabrics to bandage the wounds." Forever the optimist. Was that a blonde thing?

"Amelia stop."

"Do you have any water?" She asked me, completely ignoring my protest. "I need something to clean it with, so it won't get infected."

"Amelia!" I shouted. Startled she looked up at me, the blue fabric from her jacket held in her hands. "There's nothing we can do." I said stroking the unicorns head. "This beautiful magical creature, is going to die. And there's nothing we can do about it."

"What?" Amelia said in shock. "How could you possibly say something like that?"

"Amelia, look at it." The unicorns body heaved up and down with each labored breath. The gash in it's side was bleeding profusely, and it's broken leg winced ever so lightly, and the unicorn let out the most horribly depressing sound any creature can ever make.

It's last words.

The sound of death.

"I'm so sorry." I told the unicorn. "I'm so very sorry. A creature like you deserved so much better."

The unicorn closed it eyes, the unicorn stopped making noise's of pain, the unicorn stopped breathing.

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, before gently setting it's head down. I stood up, and took a step over to Amelia, who was frozen in place, pale blue eyes staring a the once pure creature lying dead on the ground. A part of me didn't think she was shocked over the unicorn, she was shocked at the compassion I had shown it.

"We could have saved it." She murmured, the blue fabric hanging in her limp right hand, her eyes watering profusely.

"No, Amelia. I'm sorry, but we couldn't. All we could have done, was either comfort it in it's time of death, or put it out of it's misery. Keeping it alive through that pain and making it wait for death was cruel enough."

We stood for moment in silence, staring at the unicorn. The silence don't last much longer. All of a sudden I heard a small scratching like sound.

"Amelia what's that noise-"

I then heard a shriek coming from behind us. "AMELIA!" The strained shout from the darkness sounded like Harry.

We quickly turned around to see Harry running towards us, and two dark figures running deeper into the forest.

"Harry what is it?" Amelia asked her voice rising in panic. "Are you okay?"

All of a sudden he fell to the ground clutching his head, "Ahh" he grunted. "Behind you!"


End file.
